Supernatural: The 4th Season
by Candygal
Summary: This is my writing of season 4! Made as ep-realistic as possible! Something is brewing, the battle of good vs damned is about to be unleashed! Previously named- Supernatural: The Lost Episodes.
1. Game Play

**Author's notes: **Hey everyone! This is basically my writing of a season 4! I have done everything possible to make these chapters like real eps, so i hope y'all enjoy! There is some wanrings for language and violence/adult themes...but all the same stuff seen on the show :).

At the end of every 'ep' there will be a teaser, which is like an ad for the next ep. You can read it or not, that is your choice cuz it does contain small bits from the enxt chappy. But I won't spoil anything too much! No way. So yeah just letting you know. Please though, if you read this I would really love to get a review from you okay? Also, just wanna thank my friend Tim for a few of the title names and Meg for helping me out when I got stuck, you guys rock! And the support from all my friends that said this was a great idea, so thanks you guys!

Anyways, a few brief notices: Imagine that the war had no yet come in season 3, but Dean got out of his deal in the last few weeks and also Ruby has been killed/sent back to hell. So yeah, imagine this as a season 4! Let me know what you all think!!

-Mel

* * *

**01 Game Play**

_Los Angeles, California_

_'George?' the young boy's mother knocked on his bedroom door at 1am. 'Honey' she sighed once she pulled open the door and saw the lights were off but George sat in front of his TV, still playing madly on his new video game._

'_Please, turn that off and go to bed' she sighed._

'_Can't' he replied and pressed the buttons as hard as he could while he stared at the screen. 'I made it to the top!' he smirked and then winced as a large zombie appeared on the screen and started attacking his character._

'_George' his mother said in a firmer tone. 'If I come back up here and you're still playing that, I will turn it off myself' she then left the room and wandered down the stairs to let their cat out as she was hissing madly._

_George turned away from the screen, his eyes turned red and he wasn't blinking. The screen when white as the controller slipped from his hands. _

'_You off?' his mother asked as she returned to the room a few minutes later. She smiled at the sight of her son fast asleep in his bed and the room was dark. She closed the door and noticed the hallway light was flickering. She tapped it gently and it returned to normal. She shook her head and went back to her room, muttering about their electrician. She got into bed beside her husband and tried to get back to sleep._

_Meanwhile, George sat upright and reached under his pillow to pull out a large knife. He crept down the hall and past his parent's room. The young boy unlocked the front door and ran barefoot down the street. He reached a nearby neighbors house and smashed a window with the knife. He climbed in, ignoring the cuts he received from the broken glass and jumped as a light came on._

'_George?' asked the shocked, elderly man. _

_The boy smirked at him and the man's screams were heard upstairs to where his wife was sleeping._

'_Barry?' she called out worriedly and saw the bedroom door open, there stood George with the bloody knife in his hand._

'_What-?' The woman gasped but George attacked her in an instant, leaving her dead just like he had to her husband._

_A Man in filthy clothing and with sickly skin appeared in front of George and yanked the knife from his hands…_

* * *

'Hey, Sammy' Dean shoved his brother. 'Wake up' he told him and parked the Impala across the street.

'Mmhm?' Sam opened his eyes and looked around. 'We're here?' he guessed.

'Yeah' Dean said as he went through the glove compartment for some Fake ID's. He grabbed one for himself and tossed another to Sam. Dean got out of the car while Sam glanced at his ID and then rushed to catch up with Dean.

'Stay back!' an officer yelled to the boys as they attempted to enter the crime scene. They flashed their badges and kept walking.

'What happened here?' Dean addressed one of the police officers near the door while Sam went inside the house to have a look around.

'Not sure yet' the officer replied. 'An old couple where stabbed to death, along with their neighbor…an eleven-year-old boy, it's horrible' he shook his head and glanced over to the boy's family that were crying nearby.

Dean looked at them as well and then moved out of the way as a bunch of people carried a body bag towards them.

'Was he staying with them?' Dean asked.

'Um no' the officer shook his head. 'No one knows what he was doing there'

'Excuse me, Sir' another officer came over so Dean went inside in search of his brother. He found Sam upstairs in the bedroom and gave a whistle to the amount of blood that was there.

Sam turned to look at him and sighed. 'The EMF was going crazy near the door' he said in a lowered tone and approached Dean, stuffing the EMF back into his pocket. 'But no sulfur or anything. What about you?'

'Ah not much, but no one knows why the kid was here' he looked around the room a bit more and saw something reflecting to the light under the closet door. He went over and pulled it open, finding a bloodied knife under a jacket that sat on the closet floor.

'Guess we found the murder weapon' Sam said. 'But maybe this isn't our thing'

'Nah, that kid wasn't meant to be here' Dean said and went back downstairs with Sam following right behind him.

'Excuse me ma'am?' Dean asked and showed his badge to the upset woman he'd seen earlier. 'I understand this is very hard, but do you have any idea why your son was here?'

'N-no' she shook her head and bit her lip to prevent more tears. 'It was late; I went to his room to tell him to turn his video game off and go to bed. After that I let the cat out as she was acting strange and when I came back, George was asleep in his bed…until t-this…' she sobbed and her husband returned with a cup of water for her.

'Shhh' he was saying softly and tried to comfort her.

'You said the cat was acting strange' Sam said. 'How?'

'Is it important?' the husband frowned.

'Yes' Sam told him. 'Everything you can tell us is important'

'Um' the woman sniffed. 'She…she was hissing madly and scratching the door, so I let her out and she took off. She's a very quiet c-cat, so it was just weird' she shrugged and then went back to crying against her husbands chest.

'Thank you for your time' Sam nodded and the boys went back to the Impala.

'Cat acting up, huh?' Dean looked at Sam while he got into the driver's seat of the Impala. 'Guess fluffy knew something was going on and she wanted out of that house' he said and drove them out of the street.

'So the kid plays a video game until late then goes to bed while the cat goes nuts…and then he turns up dead in a neighbor's house? It just doesn't make sense, Dean'

'Yeah, tell me about it' Dean sighed. 'I wonder what he was playing'

'Huh?' Sam glanced at him.

'The video game' Dean repeated with a smirk as Sam rolled his eyes.

* * *

'Kylie!' the young girl's father came into her room. 'You've played that game long enough…it's time for bed' he said and she ignored him. 'Kylie!' he said again and reached over, pulling the cord from the wall. 'Bed'

Kylie stared at the black screen angrily and the glared at her father. She got up and climbed into bed, bringing the blankets right over her head. Once her father had shut the door on his way out, she sat upright again and looked at her TV screen that was now glowing white…

* * *

Sam frowned and opened his eyes. He lifted his face off the book he'd fallen sleep on and saw Dean opposite him, also snoring against some large textbooks.

He rubbed his face and glanced at his watch. It was just after 8am. Sam got up from the chair and went outside. He walked down the street to a bakery and bought some donuts and coffee for himself and Dean. On his way back to the motel room he picked up the morning paper and glanced at the front page.

'Dean!' Sam's voice pulled Dean from his slumber.

'What?' Dean groaned and opened his eyes, to have a newspaper shoved at him. He read over the title: YOUNG GIRL AND NEIGHBOR KILLED!

'You're kidding?' Dean frowned and read the story. 'Kylie Paige was shot to death this morning, along with her neighbor Mrs Kennedy. The parents of young Kylie were shocked to the events as they had no idea what their daughter was doing at Mrs Kennedy's house and…' Dean looked up at Sam. They both knew they had to talk to the parents.

* * *

Mrs Paige blew her nose for what must have been the millionth time and heard the doorbell ring downstairs. She left Kylie's room and shakingly made her way to the front door. She opened the door to find Sam and Dean standing there in suits.

'Can I help you?' she asked.

'Mrs Paige?' Dean asked and she nodded. 'I'm Agent Miller and this is Agent…Carpenter' Dean and Sam flashed ID's and FBI badges.

'We are very sorry about what happened to your daughter' Sam said sympathetically.

'Thank you' Mrs Paige said.

'We were wondering if we could ask you a few quick questions?' Dean asked her and she let them inside.

'Um, your daughter…was she staying with Mrs Kennedy?' Sam wondered as the three of them sat in the lounge room.

'No' Mrs Paige shook her head and searched her pockets for another tissue. 'Kylie was here, playing some game that her uncle brought her for her birthday last week'

'How old was she?' Dean asked.

'Twelve' Mrs Paige returned.

'And this game? Was it called?' Sam asked, feeling the video game wasn't just a coincidence.

'Does it matter?' Mrs Paige almost snapped. 'My daughter is dead and you're asking what game she was playing?'

'I'm Sorry' Sam replied. 'I just-'

'Mind if we have a look at her room?' Dean asked, cutting in. 'We'll just be a second'

'I don't see what good it'll do...but fine' she sighed and pointed towards the stairs.

* * *

'Anything?' Sam asked as Dean moved the EMF around the room. 

'Nope' Dean moved it around the bed, window and doorway. He then smiled and went over to the large TV and went through the stack of video games. He laughed at some of them and frowned at others, until he reached the newest one and looked confused.

'Hey, have you ever heard of "Total Chaos"? Oh right, of course not… you're a bookworm' Dean rolled his eyes and read through the description.

'Come on' Sam sighed. 'There's nothing here'

'Right' Dean went to get up but the EMF then went off. 'What the?' Dean moved it around and found it was going off at the video game he'd just put down.

'That's weird' Sam commented. 'You don't think…I mean-' Sam gave a laugh in disbelief. 'A haunted game?'

* * *

While Dean was cleaning his weapons, Sam had been doing research on the "Total Chaos" game and visited a few people to find out some more details. He finally came back after a several hours and sat on his bed.

'Okay, so there have been 26 copies of the game sold around this area and apparently hasn't been heard of anywhere else' Sam sighed.

'26?' Dean looked up at him. 'But only two incidents where the kid has showed up at a neighbor's house dead?'

'No' Sam said. 'There was Twelve…and I checked. Each of the kids had that game'

'So what now?' Dean asked. 'I mean how is this all happening?'

'Well' Sam pulled out his laptop and found one of the pages he'd saved. 'The person that created the game, died five years ago and the game only came out about a month ago…so, I checked into the creator's past and to find out where he was buried…but turns out, he was cremated'

'Great' Dean frowned. 'Then we need to get a copy of that game'

'What?' Sam asked. 'There are no more copies'

'Not in the store' Dean smirked and grabbed his jacket.

* * *

Sam watched as Dean set up the playstation and opened the game case.

'Dean, how is this helping?' Sam asked skeptically.

'I ah…want to know what we're dealing with' Dean grinned as he put the disc in and grabbed the controller.

'What, you think that the…' Sam picked up the case to examine it. 'The zombies and ah "vicious creatures" are going to jump out and attack us?'

'They might' Dean shrugged and started playing.

* * *

After an hour or so, Dean had reached the top players board and the screen went blank.

'Ah man!' Dean complained. 'What happened?'

The boys watched as the screen then turned white. After sever seconds, the screen flickered, along with all the lights in the room. Two sickly looking hands reached out of the screen and grabbed Dean by the shoulders, but only to release him again and everything went back to normal, including the blank screen.

'Maybe it didn't work on you…because you're not a kid' Sam thought aloud.

'Who bought the most recent copy?' Dean then asked.

'Ah…Mr Barns' Sam said.

'Address?' Dean got up quickly.

'Yeah' Sam nodded and grabbed his stuff as well.

* * *

They Parked the Impala outside the Barns house and saw all lights were off except one. Another light switched on and after a few minutes, their dog out back started barking and growling angrily. Then the house went completely dark.

Sam and Dean got out of the car and opened the trunk. They grabbed Salt loaded shotguns and a few exorcism books.

'So what's the plan?' Sam asked while Dean loaded his gun and shut the trunk.

'Ah, no idea' Dean said.

The boys looked up to the house and saw all the lights were flickering. A window upstairs opened and a young boy jumped out. He had a large knife in his hand and was walking towards a house across the road as though he was in a trance.

'Warren!' Sam yelled out and the boys ran over to them. Dean grabbed the kid and the knife slipped from his hands.

'Let me go!' he screamed, but Dean placed a hand over his mouth.

'Why are you doing this?' Sam interrogated him while checking no one was watching and thinking they're trying to kidnap the boy.

'He said I had to' Warren told them but didn't seem to understand what he was saying.

'Who did?' Dean asked.

'The guy in the game' Warren frowned. 'He-he said…' the kid then looked around. 'Where am I?'

Dean let him go. 'You ah, were sleepwalking'

Warren looked at them weirdly, but Sam took him back to the house and knocked loudly. Some lights came on and a man answered the door.

'Warren?' he saw his son there beside Sam and pulled him inside. 'Who are you?' he then demanded.

'I…my brother and I were driving past and saw him. I think he was sleepwalking' Sam shrugged and Dean stood nearby, keeping the shotguns behind his back.

The man frowned and then slammed the door.

* * *

Sam and Dean had spent all night watching over the house and nothing happened. They awoke in the car early morning and left. By about 10am, they visited all 26 houses that had the game. By Sam claiming to be company worker and Dean a police officer, they were able to convince the people that the game was illegally made and they had to take it. It worked and they destroyed each copy. But once they'd melted the last one, a man in dark clothes and had sickly skin appeared and attacked them.

Dean shot him with rock salt and pulled Sam to his feet.

'Son of a Bitch' Dean muttered and tossed a gun to Sam. The boys looked around and waited for the spirit to appear again but he never came.

'You think he's really gone?' Sam asked.

'I dunno' Dean frowned. 'But the games are gone, and he was cremated…so maybe he has nothing to haunt anymore'

'Yeah, maybe' Sam sighed.

'Oh!' Dean said and reached into his jacket. 'I almost forgot' he pulled out the "Total Chaos" game that he'd stolen to play and destroyed it as well. The spirit appeared again but once the disc started melting, he screamed and seemed to melt as well until there was nothing left of him.

* * *

The boys went back to their motel rooms to get some rest and Dean glanced at the playstation in disappointment.

'I guess I'll have to sell that or something' Dean sighed.

'Maybe not yet' Sam reached into his bag and handed a game to Dean.

'By the way, Happy Birthday' Sam smirked.

Dean looked at him for a moment and then turned to the game in his hands. 'The Village?' he questioned.

'Yeah, it's haunted by these creatures and um…yeah' Sam shrugged. 'It's ah…two players' he added and Dean smirked at him.

'You're on, Little brother' he grinned and plugged in the second controller. 'But I swear to God I'm gonna kick your ass'

'We'll see' Sam said and sat beside him, sharing the same expression his brother did.

**

* * *

Teaser: ****A call from an old friend…**

"_Well, I need your help"_

"_My cousin Drake was recently committed to a mental institution. He was rambling about seeing people that were dead and how he heard voices…you know the usual loony bin stuff"_

**Sets the brothers on a dangerous hunt…**

"_Dean, can you hear me?" Sam asked as he placed Dean on the ground beside the Impala._

"_Dude, I'm okay!" Dean said._

**With strange consequences…**

_Dean moved out of the car after finding his phone and once he turned around he was face to face with his father._

"_Dad?" he wondered uncertainly. "What-"_

**That is driving them crazy…literally!**

"_She's been standing there and watching us for an hour" Dean pointed to the kitchen._

"_There's no one there, Dean" Sam said._

"_Okay um, I'm going to help you alright?" Sam reached for Dean but he jerked away._

"_Who are you?" Dean asked fiercely. "I don't know you"_

**Now Sam is on his own…but for how long?**

"_Sam?" Dean looked up at his brother while several people led him away. "How could you do this to me? Your own brother…HOW COULD YOU!" he screamed as he disappeared around a corner._

**Coming soon…**


	2. Hallucinations

**Author's notes: **I must say I wished for more reviews because this is a big fic for me :) But thanks to my sister Tiana for your reivew and my friend Meg. Also Meg, in answer to why the kids were killing neighbours was in the spirit. The spirit just like to kill since the game made him that way, his lust for death. If you read this...please! I really wanna know whatcha think!

Here's the next chapter everyone, and yeah...there's another trailer at the end!**

* * *

**

**02 Hallucinations**

'There's some dry lightning in South Nebraska' Sam sighed and picked up a newspaper. 'And a young man died of some sort of animal attack in Washington…' he glanced at Dean. 'We haven't had a case for a week' he frowned and put the paper down, reaching for some more fries.

Dean ate at his hamburger, happily eyeing the waitress nearby and paying no attention to his brother.

'Were you even listening to me?' Sam asked doubtfully.

'Yeah' Dean nodded, but kept his eyes glued on the chick. 'Something about Lightning' he shrugged and grinned as she came over to offer them for coffee refill.

Sam shook his head and then heard a phone ringing closely. He checked his the same time Dean checked his own.

'Hello?' Dean answered his cell phone.

'Is this Dean Winchester?' a man asked.

'Yeah'

'My name is Roger Nike and I'm and old friend of your dads. I was wondering if I could talk to you in person?'

Dean looked at Sam with a serious expression and Sam looked back, realizing they were about to hit the road again.

'Um, can we have the check?' he asked the waitress while Dean wrote down an address on a napkin.

* * *

Salem, Oregon 

'Thanks for coming on such short notice' Roger said as he let the boys into his house.

'No problem' Dean nodded. 'Any friend of out dads is a friend of ours' he added while Sam raised an eyebrow at him.

Dean noticed the look and cleared his throat. 'So um, what is it you couldn't say on the phone?'

'Well, I need your help' Roger said. 'My cousin Drake was recently committed to a mental institution. He was rambling about seeing people that were dead and how he heard voices…you know the usual loony bin stuff' he sighed.

'Okay, what's that got to do with us?' Dean wondered, not seeing now a crazy man was going to be their next case.

'The doctors said he just lost his mind, it happens right? But I know it's not like that. Drake called me a few days ago and wasn't making sense, so I went to see him and that's when it all started, but only hours before…I know for a fact that he had gone and explored a newly discovered, underground burial chamber that belongs to an old family from the 50's. He's an archeologist' Roger explained.

'And you think something happened down there that drove him crazy?' Sam guessed.

'Yeah' Roger nodded seriously. 'I do'

* * *

'Why are we doing this again?' Sam asked as they unloaded salt guns, Flashlightes and rope from the Impala. 

'Because Roger is a friend of dads…so he wouldn't call unless he was certain we can help'

Sam nodded and grabbed the rope. He tied it around a tree near the entrance to the Burial Chamber, which Roger had been able to get them access to.

Dean handed a shotgun and flashlight to Sam. The boys stared into the dark entrance of the tunnel and sighed.

'Man' Dean complained. 'What kind of psycho family has themselves buried underground like this?' he snapped and moved away from the walls as it was covered in old, rotten roots and spiders.

Suddenly a cold breeze blew past Sam and Dean and the boys looked around cautiously. They were quite far from the exit now so it was strange to suddenly feel a breeze that strong.

'Argh!' Sam yelped as a spirit covered in strange symbols appeared and grabbed him but the throat. Dean shot him with the rock salt and Sam reached for his gun again.

'What was that?' Sam gasped and tried to regain his breathing pace.

'I dunno' Dean said. 'But did you see those creeping things it had all over it?' Dean didn't get the chance to say anything else as the spirit appeared again and grabbed him but the head, slamming him into the wall and knocking the gun and Flashlight from his hands. The Flashlight cracked, shattering some parts and plunged the boys into total darkness.

'Dean!' Sam yelled but wasn't going to open fire unless he knew he wasn't going to hit his brother. 'Hang in there Dean' he said panickly and searched for his own flashlight that had gone out once Sam was grabbed before, when he'd dropped it. He finally found it and hit it against his hand, trying to get it working. He heard Dean gasping and the flashlight flickered on. A glow was coming from the spirits hands as he held them to Dean's head.

Sam fired the shotgun twice, making sure the spirit vanished and released his brother.

'Dean! Dean?' Sam checked for a pulse and was relieved to find one. He pulled his half-unconscious brother to his feet. Sam grabbed both their guns and his flashlight before wrapping an arm around Dean and followed the rope trail out.

'Dean, can you hear me?' Sam asked as he placed Dean on the ground beside the Impala.

Dean muttered something but Sam hadn't heard him.

'What?' Sam asked worriedly.

'I'll live' Dean winced. 'Son of a Bitch' he growled and felt his bloodied head from where it had made rough contact with the tunnel wall.

* * *

'A room please' Sam said to the lady behind the counter and handed over a fake credit card. 'You sure you're okay?' Sam asked Dean for what must have been the millionth time. 

'Dude, I'm okay!' Dean snapped and followed Sam to their room. Dean dumped his bag on a bed and reached into his pocket for his phone.

'Damnit' he frowned and went out to the car to get it. 'How did I forget my phone?' he wondered and grabbed it from the glove compartment. He moved out of the car again and once he turned around he was face to face with…his father.

'Dad?' he wondered uncertainly. 'What-'

'Dean, why are you still doing this?' John asked him angrily.

'Doing what?' Dean asked.

'Hunting' John told him. 'I'm gone; the yellow-eyed demon is dead…so why keep hunting? You and Sam could be living your lives now…free'

'You're not dad' Dean glared. 'He would never have told us to stop hunting'

'Not when I was alive, but now death has made it clear…stop hunting' John told him.

'Dean?' Sam's voice reached his ears but he sounded further away.

'Sammy?' Dean turned to him and then looked right back towards John…to find he was gone.

'You okay?' Sam asked, seeing the confused look on Dean's face as he stared into space.

'Yeah' Dean shook it off. 'I'm fine, will you stop asking me that already?' Dean checked he had his phone this time and headed back to the motel room, walking right past Sam.

* * *

Later that night, Sam was researching for details about the family that had been buried in that chamber but since it was a new discovery, there was practically nothing to find and no one even knew what family were buried there as no one had successfully made it to the actual chamber. 

'Hey' Sam said and Dean jumped. He looked over at Sam as though he was worried about something.

'Ah, I can't find anything that is going to help us…but whatever is down there seems to be protecting the chamber' Sam said and watched as Dean nodded before turning his attention back to the kitchen and just stared there. Sam couldn't see anything in the kitchen, but he didn't know Dean could.

Dean gulped again and closed his eyes tight. Once he re-opened them, his mother was still standing there in white dress, her hair blowing gently to a non-existent breeze.

'Dean?' Sam asked, getting very concerned now. 'Dean!' he said louder and his brother jumped again, turning back to look at him.

'Why is she watching us?' Dean whispered.

'Who?' Sam looked around the room quickly but still didn't see anything.

'Mum' Dean told him like he was the crazy one. 'She's been standing there and watching us for an hour' Dean pointed to the kitchen.

'There's no one there, Dean' Sam said. 'Ah, I'll be back' he got up and went to the bathroom. Sam locked the door and moved far away from it as possible. He pulled out his cell phone and called Roger.

'Roger Nike' he answered.

'Hey, Roger…it's Sam. Once your cousin came back from the burial chamber…how was he acting?'

'Ah...crazy' Roger frowned then caught on what Sam was worried about. 'He was jumpy and said that his friend Simon thought he should stop doing his job, quit searching through old grounds…but Simon died a few years ago in a car crash. He was then rambling about our grandfather and a few other friends of his, all in which are dead. Then he would started screaming that someone or something was attacking him and his leg was missing' Roger sighed heavily. 'After that Drake would rock back and forth on the floor or bed, muttering strange languages under his breath…why?'

'I think the same thing that got Drake has got Dean. He's talking about our mum watching us from the kitchen and is jumpy'

'But you were with him…' Roger said.

'The spirit or whatever grabbed him and I repelled him with rock salt, but apparently not quick enough'

'That's a good thing' Roger sighed. 'Drake was found by his partner, completely knocked out…there's still hope for Dean'

'Still hope? What do you mean?' Sam asked, having a feeling there was more to Drake's case.

'Drake was moved to a different hospital an hour ago because he went violent. He was attacking everyone there and no one seems to know why. Sam, we're running out of time'

'I know' Sam sighed and hung up as he heard noises. He rushed out of the bathroom and saw Dean was tossing items towards the kitchen.

'Dean! What are you doing?' he asked his furious brother.

'She won't leave me alone!" Dean yelled. 'Tell her to go away!' he threw the bedside phone towards the kitchen, which made it hit against the stove and break.

'Okay, just calm down' Sam snapped and grabbed his arms.

Dean couldn't focus his eyes on Sam so he looked back to the kitchen to find their mother was gone, and then he began to relax.

'Thank you' Dean sighed and smiled at Sam.

Sam let him go and tried not to have a breakdown, he had to stay in control for Dean's sake.

'Just get some sleep' Sam sighed and went back to do some more research.

* * *

During the night, Dean heard someone talking to him, muttering his name. He sat up and saw Sam asleep beside his open laptop. 

'Sammy?' he asked fearfully. He then jumped as a woman sat on the bed beside him.

'Hey Dean' she smiled.

'Jessica' Dean gasped.

'Why are you doing this to Sam?' she suddenly turned angry. 'Can't you understand that he doesn't want to hunt? He deserves to live a real life!' she yelled and pulled out a large knife.

'Woah' Dean held up his hands and backed away. His mother and father then materialized on opposite side of him, also with some sort of weapon.

'SAMMY!' Dean screamed and his brother jolted awake.

'Dean? What is it?' he asked and saw Dean rocking back and forth on the bed, his eyes had dark rings around them and his skin was pale. He was staring right in front of him fearfully and his eyes couldn't seem to stay focused on one thing.

'They're going to kill me' Dean gasped.

'Who?' Sam asked, trying to keep his voice calm but he was scared. He was scared that he wouldn't be able to save Dean…that he was going to lose his brother, the only family he had left. Sam didn't know what to do.

'Mum, dad...Jessica' Dean said.

'Okay um, I'm going to help you alright?' Sam reached for Dean but he jerked away.

'Who are you?' Dean asked fiercely. 'I don't know you'

'Yes, you do, It's me…Sam, you're brother' Sam said and bit his lip. It hurt him so deeply to see his brother like this and to not know who he is.

'No' Dean shook his head angrily and reached under his pillow, pulling out his gun. 'You stay away!'

'Okay' Sam held up his hands. 'Just, take it easy'

'Stay back!' Dean screamed and then winced as his head hurt.

Sam took this chance and grabbed the gun from Dean's grasp. He then took a deep breath and hit Dean hard, knocking him out.

* * *

'What did you say his name was?' the psychiatrist asked Sam. 

'Dean' Sam replied and spotted Roger heading over. 'He just went crazy, screaming dead people were after him and he tried to attack me' Sam sighed; this was the hardest thing he'd ever had to do.

'Okay, we'll take good care of him' one of the doctors smiled. Dean was waking up but he was strapped in the wheelchair so he couldn't move.

'Sam?' he looked up at his brother while they led him away. 'How could you do this to me? Your own brother…HOW COULD YOU!' he screamed.

'What have I done?' Sam sighed heavily and tried not to start crying.

'You didn't have a choice' Roger told him. 'How do you think Drake got committed?'

'You sent him here?'

'I did' Roger sighed. 'Not that it means anything now, he's dead'

'What?' Sam asked in panic and glanced to where Dean had disappeared.

'He just…died' Roger sniffed loudly and searched in his pocket for a tissue. 'An hour ago…and it was so sudden. He lost sense of reality all together and then just died. He collapsed in his room and was found a little bit later. No one can work out what happened, but there were no injuries or anything. Dean got a milder dose though, there should still be hope for him' Roger then added as Sam looked like he was about to have an emotional breakdown. 'You got him out, and he was still half conscious…' he reminded Sam.

'Dena's not going to die' Sam said firmly and ignored his tear-clouded vision. 'And he's not going to live like this' he shook his head and left the hospital, ignoring Roger as he called out to him.

* * *

Sam parked the Impala and got out. He opened the trunk and grabbed a salt gun, matches, a tin of salt and some gasoline. He turned his flashlight on and saw the rope was still tied to the tree as he and Dean had left it. 

He walked fast along the tunnel until he reached the spot where the thing had grabbed Dean. He picked up the rope and tied the end to his belt, and then he continued to wander down the passage.

A spirit of a man appeared and Sam shot it twice, but kept his pace. He knew the creature was here somewhere and Sam was not going to let this thing take Dean from him.

After many more encounters with the spirit and a few others, in which Sam assumed where the family members that were buried down here in the chamber; Sam finally reached the chamber and broke open the coffins that sat there.

There were five in all: the parents, and three children. Sam salted them all and poured gasoline over them, while he struggled to fight off the spirits.

He burned two of the kid's bones, making their spirits scream and burst into flames before turning to ashes and disappearing.

The third child was alight as Sam went to burn the parents, but the mother appeared in front of him and grabbed him.

'Leave' she hissed in an evil tone.

'Not until you let my brother go!' Sam yelled and grabbed the salt tin. He swung it and the salt hit her, making her vanish. He rushed over to the fallen matchbox and set the woman's bones on fire. The spirit screamed and the father grabbed Sam's throat from behind.

'Sam!' Roger's voice was heard as he reached the chamber.

'Burn the bones!' Sam yelled and threw the matchbox to Roger.

'What?' he asked like Sam was going crazy as well. But he saw the spirit choking him so he ran over and set the bones alight.

'Leeeeeave!' The spirit howled before he burst into flames and disappeared.

Roger saw a creature near the back watching them with glowing red eyes, then faded and was gone; Sam fell to his knees and then forward onto his chest with his eyes closed…

* * *

Dean awoke as he heard a metal door slamming shut. He sat upright and looked around. He was in a small room that looked a lot like a room he'd seem in a film and that made him nervous. He also saw a man nearby placing a tray of food on a small table that was chained to the wall. 

'Who are you?' he snapped and got up, fear creeping into him, as he had no idea what was going on.

'Dr Beckham' the man replied. 'I'm your psychiatrist. Your brother brought you in a few days ago, he was very concerned about you'

'No, Sam would never do that' Dean said in disbelief.

'Do you remember your name?' Dr Beckham asked.

'Dean Winchester' Dean frowned, wondering why the man was looking at him like he'd lost his mind. Dean walked over to the door and grabbed the handle, cursing as it was locked.

* * *

Sam ran to the front desk of the hospital and asked how his brother was. 

'I just got a call from Dr Beckham' she smiled. 'He said your brother woke up this morning perfectly fine. He did some tests and it seems there is nothing wrong with him, so he can go home'

Sam breathed in relief and turned as he heard someone stomping towards him. He cringed once he saw the venomous look Dean was giving him.

Dean reached him and grabbed him by the shoulder. He saw the nurses and doctors tense so he pulled a grin and gave Sam a quick but firm hug.

'Nice to see you again, Sammy' he smiled and signed out.

* * *

As they left the mental institution, Dean grabbed Sam again and glared right at him. 

'You ever lock my up in a place like that again, and I swear to God…I kill you!" he growled and went over to the Impala.

'Dude, I saved your life!' Sam snapped but was glad to have the normal Dean back.

Dean started the engine. 'I'll meet you back at the motel room' he grinned and drove off, leaving Sam there.

'You're welcome!' Sam yelled after him and sighed.

* * *

Dean caught up with Roger and got the full story on the last few days. He then said goodbye and drove back along the road to find Sam walking towards town. 

'Hey Sammy' Dean grinned. 'Need a lift?' he asked.

'I hate you' Sam glared as he had been walking for an hour without any water.

'Yeah, get in' Dean smirked and his brother got in beside him, slamming the door shut as he did so.

'I ah…said goodbye to Roger' Dean sighed after ten minutes of driving. 'He told me everything, and how I went psycho on you…sorry'

'It wasn't you' Sam shrugged. 'I'm just glad it's all over'

'Yeah' Dean nodded. 'Did I really try to kill you?' he asked in amusement.

'Yes' Sam replied and looked at him. 'Do you remember anything?'

'Nope' Dean answered and winced little.

'You okay?' Sam asked worriedly once he noticed.

'Yeah, just a headache…I'm fine' Dean gave his brother a confident grin and then turned back to the road. He hated the silence that was now between them, so Dean reached over and grabbed a cassette tape.

Sam sighed as the sound of Metallica burst from the speakers and he wound the window down. Dean drummed away to the song while Sam attempted to catch up on some much needed sleep.

**

* * *

Teaser:**

**Sam Winchester is smart and a good hunter…**

"_He's a machine" Dean frowned as he peaked at his brother, using the gap between the books._

"_You know, you could help" Sam told Dean._

"_Nah, you're alright" Dean smirked at his brother_

"_That should keep her out" Sam sighed and went back to his books._

**Usually he has the answers…**

'_What the hell?' Sam frowned and the brothers looked at each other, unsure what to do._

'_She passed over the salt line!' Dean yelled. 'What evil son of a bitch can do that?'_

**But not this time…**

'_Yeah, we're screwed' Dean glared._

**They're hunting a demon that is hunting them…**

"_It's some ancient type of demon"_

"_They are powerful. These demons haven't been sighted for over a hundred years"_

"_They can pass over salt lines and are immune to holy water. Also, iron won't affect them; neither will any form of firearms"_

**But Sam's smart wit and sneaky moves…are they really enough?**

The woman dug her claws into Dean and blood started dripping out of Dean's mouth but he seemed to not be able to utter any sound. Sam rolled over and through his pain, he tried to reach for the colt but his fingertips didn't quite reach. Sam was in so much pain that breathing was agony. He looked at his brother as he head hung and his body weakened, although it was lifeless.

**Coming soon…**


	3. Crossing the Line

**Author's notes: **Hey, I only got one review for the last chappy! Bit sad but thanks 'Raela Morgan' for your review. I'm glad to know it's going as planned, and you like it. The run-on sentences comment was a bit of a surprise, but I read it over and realised you were right. I will try to fix that in the future! And don't worry, I will continue with this story, I'm currently up to about episode 7...so yeah. It's almsot done and then I'll be doing ep 8. I have the entire season mapped out so don't you worry!

Anyways, if you guys read this...could you please review as it is my motivation to post and any comments/ideas etc really do help make this even better!

_**Song source**(teaser) **Teddybear's picnic**_

* * *

**03 Crossing the line **

Chandler, Arizona

'I've been waiting here for an hour!' Sam said loudly as he saw Dean heading towards him. Dean shut the Impala's door and raised an eyebrow at Sam.

'Dude, where were you?'

'Shut up' Dean frowned and headed up the library steps.

'You got lost again, didn't you?' Sam asked as he raced to catch up with Dean.

'No' Dean lied. 'Dude, I don't get lost'

'So you knew exactly where to go?' Sam questioned skeptically.

'Okay so maybe I took a few wrong turns…but I was not lost' Dean glared and turned to the reception desk where a woman was typing at the computer.

'Can I help you?' she asked once she noticed them standing there.

'Yeah' Dean grinned and then cleared his throat. 'Could you direct us to the um…' Dean frowned as he tried to remember why they were here.

'Myths and Legends section' Sam jumped in.

'Right over there' the woman pointed with a smile.

'Thanks' Sam nodded and grabbed Dean, whom was still thinking.

Dean and Sam were going though the rituals and summoning spells as research on one of their possible cases. Dean got too confused and wandered between shelves, pretending to look for more books while Sam read away.

'He's a machine' Dean frowned as he peaked at his brother, using the gap between the books. He shook his head and sighed, turning around and found he was face to face with a woman. She looked like any normal, attractive woman until she blinked and her eyes turned black.

'Sam!' Dean half-yelled and half-whispered, considering he was in a library.

'What?' Sam came over quickly and saw his brother standing there in panic. 'Dean?' he asked and Dean frowned, as the demon girl was gone.

'Um' Dean didn't want his brother to think he was seeing things again so he shook his head. 'I…never mind' Dean sighed and grabbed a book.

Sam watched him head back to the table and then turned to where Dean had been staring. He was sure Dean was okay, but his brother was still a bit jumpy, he was forgetting things easily and now it seemed as though Dean had seen someone or something Sam had not. That worried Sam. A lot.

* * *

The boys left the library with a few books and Dean noticed how Sam was glancing at him more than usual.

'Dude, you're creeping me out' Dean snapped. 'Stop it, I'm fine'

'What did you see?' Sam questioned as they got back into the car.

'Nothing' Dean frowned and started the engine, driving them back to their motel room that was only a minute or so away.

'Dean'

'Sam! Drop it' Dean got out of the car and walked over to the motel room. He yanked the door open and lay on his bed.

Sam moved pass to his own bed and sorted the books out. Dean was just staring at the ceiling boredly.

'You know, you could help' Sam told Dean.

'Nah, you're alright' Dean smirked at his brother, but his expression changed as the woman he'd seen earlier was standing behind Sam, her eyes black.

'What?' Sam turned around. 'Woah!' he jumped off the bed and she vanished.

'You saw her?' Dean asked.

'Yeah' Sam frowned and looked at his brother.

'Thank God' Dean breathed, it meant he wasn't still going crazy.

'Who was she?' Sam asked and looked as though he was expecting her to come back.

'How should I know?' Dean asked. 'Salt the doors and windows'

Sam grabbed a tin of salt and salted every entrance to the room.

'That should keep her out' he sighed and went back to his books. 'And I don't think those murders are our thing, Dean'

* * *

Later that night, while Sam was sleeping, Dean sat up with some chips to watch a movie he hadn't seen in a while. The commercials came on so he muted the TV and leaned back against his pillow that he had propped up against the back of the bed. He saw the woman again as she walked in and _crossed over the salt lines._

'Sam!' Dean yelled as her eyes turned black and she kept creeping closer.

Sam almost fell out of his bed, but he reached for his salt gun out of instinct. He shot the woman twice but her image only shimmered for a few seconds.

'What the hell?' Sam frowned and the brothers looked at each other, unsure what to do. But then, she was gone again…

'She passed over the salt line!' Dean yelled. 'What evil son of a bitch can do that?'

'Rock salt doesn't repel her' Sam added. 'Maybe she's not evil?'

'Oh, she's evil!' Dean snapped.

'So she's ah…um, what can pass over pure salt?'

'I don't know!' Dean replied and grabbed his cell phone to call Bobby. 'Hey Bobby, yeah I know it's late. Listen…what kind of evil thing can pass over salt lines?' Dean listened for a minute as Sam watched, almost without blinking.

'Oh, that's just great!' Dean frowned. 'Well I think we're been haunted by some demon girl, yeah okay' Dean hung up.

'What did he say?' Sam asked instantly.

'That nothing evil can pass over pure salt apparently…' Dean shrugged and didn't admit he'd already forgotten most of what was said.

Sam grabbed the salt tin and read it over. 'Well this is pure salt, the same stuff we always use' he frowned; it just didn't make sense. 'She's not a spirit so we can't burn the bones, she's immune to salt and who knows what else' Sam sighed and rubbed his palm over his face.

'Yeah, we're screwed' Dean glared. 'That bitch!' he growled because now he couldn't watch the rest of the movie or get any sleep because he was too paranoid that she would come back and kill Sam or himself in their sleep.

* * *

Bobby was fairly nearby so he decided to drop in on the boys after calling Sam about midday. He showed up an hour later in his truck and the moment he entered the room it was obvious that Dean was in a very foul mood and both boys were wrecked from the lack of sleep.

'How are you boys holding up?' he asked, almost casually. 'Cuz you both look like crap'

'Feel like it too' Dean muttered while Sam stifled a yawn.

'You been up all night?' Bobby asked.

'Hey, that bitch can cross salt lines, so we weren't too keen on sleeping' Dean said in their defense. 'If you have something, please God…now would be the time to tell us'

'I do, but not much' Bobby shrugged and revealed the book he was carrying. Sam came over to Dean's bed where Bobby opened the book to a page.

'What is that?' Dean pointed to the picture of a woman with no eyes, dressed in a white dress and she had long claws instead of fingernails and webbed feet.

'It's some ancient type of demon' Bobby said. 'She is known to haunt travelers, appearing and disappearing everywhere they go. They are powerful. These demons haven't been sighted for over a hundred years, but they will take on the appearance of a spirit, although what I found interesting is that they can pass over salt lines and are immune to holy water. Also, iron won't affect them; neither will any form of firearms'

'Other than the colt' Dean corrected and Bobby nodded.

'But if these things haven't been seen for a hundred years' Sam said. 'I mean if this is what we're up against, why now…and why us?'

Bobby shrugged. 'I dunno, but it saids here that the demons usually choose their targets based on their minds. If a person has a weakened mind, one that's broken or fragile then they will haunt them and eventually kill them. Which is why 90 of the sightings have been in psych wards' Bobby told the boys and noticed how Sam glanced at Dean nervously.

'Hey, you boys get some rest. I'll stand guard'

'You sure?' Sam asked and Bobby nodded.

He watched as they practically passed out on their bed and went outside to gather some more of his books to read over while they slept.

* * *

It wasn't until sunset that the boys woke again and it was about the same time too.

'How's it going?' Sam asked Bobby as he stretched.

'Slow' Bobby replied.

'Any trouble?' Dean yawned and dragged himself off the bed.

Bobby shook his head. 'Nope, but I can't quite work out why this demon would be targeting you boys, assuming this is the answer'

'Oh it is' Dean sighed and rubbed his face with his palm.

'I think I've seen her once before' Sam frowned. 'Remember the case we had a few months ago? The banshee?' he asked Dean and his brother just frowned, trying to hard to remember.

Bobby noticed the strain it cause to try and remember.

'Or the troll back in Lincoln a month ago?' Sam asked and Dean was clearly struggling.

'Wait, the ah...' Dean growled in frustration, as his memory was slightly confused.

'I saw her a few days ago…when they um' Dean said and Sam knew he meant when he was going crazy. 'It was only for a second but I remember now because it was just before we went into the burial chamber'

'You boys aren't losing your minds are you? That's the only reason she'd be haunting you' he said and was now watching Dean closely.

'I'm gonna go get some air…and coffee' Dean announced and went outside, slightly slamming the door behind him.

Bobby turned to Sam for answers.

'Ah, recently we were hunting this thing that was guarding a burial chamber in Salem, Oregon. The creature made intruders insane and it grabbed Dean' Sam explained. 'We torched the bones in the chamber and Dean was back to his old self, but I guess he's still getting over it because he is really forgetful and has major headaches' Sam shrugged.

* * *

Dean parked the Impala outside a café and slammed the door shut as he got out. He was mad at himself and hated the looks Sam gave him all the time, like he was scared Dean was going to go crazy again. He frowned angrily and took a deep breath to try and calm down a bit. He started to walk towards the café door when he heard a sound from a nearby alley. He checked his pistol was tucked in waistline of his jeans and snuck towards where he'd heard the sound. Dean peaked around the corner and instantly something grabbed him by the face, sending him flying into one of the brick walls. Dean's head hit the wall and as he slid to the ground, he was knocked out cold…

* * *

Sam glanced down at his watch and looked up at Bobby.

'Dean's been gone some time now' he said. 'Even if he'd gotten lost again he would have called' Sam grabbed a jacket. 'I'm going to find him'

Bobby nodded and grabbed his coat too.

The found the Impala and Dean's cell phone was sitting in the open glove box.

'Dean!' Sam called out while Bobby checked with the people inside the café to find out if they had seen Dean at all.

Sam looked around panickly as Bobby returned and told him that the people hadn't seen Dean come in at all. Sam rushed to a nearby alley and saw some blood on the wall.

'Dean!' he screamed out again and looked around everywhere, noticing more blood further down, just beside a bag of trash. He yanked every bag and bin out of the way and saw scrape marks.

Bobby came over, now loaded with some shotguns. He crouched down beside Sam and ran his fingers over the scrapes. Bobby saw a dent and grabbed it, pulling it up to reveal the scrapes were actually the edges of a trapdoor.

* * *

Dean moved his head to one side and felt a sharp pain. He groaned and opened his eyes, looked around slowly and cautiously. He was tied to a large pole and a gag was stuffed in his mouth, which is spat out the moment he noticed it. Dean squirmed and fought against the ropes but only managed to get them cutting into his skin even more. He knew better than to call out for help, so he looked for possible tools and important observations. It appeared that he was in some underground place; it had a sort of feeling of a steam room. There were a few things around with steam coming from them, which was making his surroundings pretty heated.

'Dean?' he heard Sam's yell from a distance and he tried to call out to let him know he was here but it was as though his throat couldn't work. He gasped and tried again but all he got was a burning pain throughout his body. He inhaled sharply and jumped, as a woman's face appeared right in front of him. She flickered in and out of view for a second and smiled at him, her eyes turning black her fingernails extended. She raised a hand and dug her claws deeply across Dean's chest, shredding his shirt. It hurt like hell, but he could not even scream out. But he was calling her all sorts of names in his head.

'Dean?' Sam called again and looked around, accepting a flashlight Bobby held out for him. He turned it on and moved the light around the area, scanning the walls, ceiling and floors.

'Dean!' Sam yelled once he spotted his brother tied to a large pole, his shirt was shredded and blood was dripping down his chest. There was also blood dripping down his face, right down his left cheek and his head was tipped to a side, resting on his right shoulder in an uncomfortable-looking position.

Bobby kept his shotgun aimed around the area while Sam untied Dean and checked he was still breathing. Dean's eyes were closed though and Sam assumed he was just knocked out because he had a pulse and his breathing was steady. Sam went to help his brother up but he was thrown across the floor, along with Bobby. The demon girl appeared in front of Bobby and held him up with her hand, lifting him off the floor and making it harder for him to breathe. Her nails started to stretch out to claws.

Sam reached to his waist and pulled out the colt, but she was really close to Bobby and had noticed his sudden movement. She tossed Bobby aside and in a blink she was in front of Sam. She dug her claws into him and he screamed in pain, the colt slipping from his fingers.

'Argh!' Sam yelled out but was then suddenly dropped, as the woman seemed to have just lost interest in him. She appeared in front of Dean as he'd just woken up again.

Sam saw the woman digging claws into Dean and blood started dripping out of Dean's mouth but he seemed to no be able to utter any sound. Sam rolled over and through his pain, he tried to reach for the colt but his fingertips didn't quite reach. Sam was in so much pain that breathing was agony. He looked at his brother as he head hung and his body weakened, although it was lifeless.

'Dean' Sam gasped and grabbed the colt. He spun around and fired twice, shooting the woman in the heart and head.

She let out an earsplitting squeal and light flashed from her wounds. Her body appeared as a skeleton for a second before she fell to the stone, bloodied floor and melted to dust.

'Dean?' Sam made his way over to his brother.

'Sammy?' Dean gasped, spitting blood as he did so.

'You're gonna be okay' Sam told him, but his vision was fading, he fell down unconscious beside Dean.

Sam and Dean lay there on the stone floor, blood leaking in various places. They were both knocked out cold and losing a lot of blood…

* * *

Bobby signed a few papers and wandered down the hallway. He reached their room and went inside.

'How're you boys holding up?' he asked as Sam and Dean lay in their beds side by side. Dean's head was bandaged, along with his wrists. He was wearing a hospital gown but Bobby was sure his chest was bandaged as well. Sam was in a similar state, his worst injury was probably his chest though, and other places were just cuts and bruises.

'I've been better' Dean said and winced as he sat upright.

'And you?' Sam asked bobby, glancing at Bobby's bandaged arm and his throat had needed some attention too.

'I'll live' Bobby said and smirked. 'I spoke to your doctor' he then told Dean.

'Yeah? I deny everything' he replied.

'She said that because of your head she did a few scans and it turns out your brain is fine'

'Told you I wasn't nuts' Dean glared at Sam.

Bobby turned to Sam at that comment since he still remembered what Sam had told him about their last hunt. 'Whatever is going on in Dean's head it's just the aftermath, he's still …reasonably, normal. For him anyway' Bobby smirked and Dean rolled his eyes, turning back to the TV.

Sam nodded in relief and glanced at the TV was well while Bobby said his goodbyes and left since it was getting late.

'Man, I so need a holiday' Dean groaned.

**

* * *

Teaser:**

**If you go out in the woods today****  
You're sure of a big surprise…**

'_So we're looking at some kind of creature?' Dean thought aloud and frowned. He walked over to a bush area where one particular bush seemed to have been attacked. Twigs were snapped and leaves yanked off, there was also a large, human-like footprint in front of it._

'_Blood' Dean announced as he crouched down to look at the liquid beside the footprint._

**If you go out in the woods today,  
You'd better not go alone…**

'_How are we supposed to stop it if we can't even find the damned thing?' Dean frowned._

'_I hope you're right' Dean said seriously. 'Cuz I'm going in'_

'_What? No way' Sam grabbed him._

'_You said it yourself, maybe it's just to stop people from following'_

'_Or maybe I'm wrong' Sam frowned._

**It's lovely out in the woods today,  
But safer to stay at home…**

_His dog started barking and growling madly again, making him more annoyed._

'_I swear I'm gonna kill that dog' he grumbled as he turned to go back to the house. But then his dog gave a yelp loudly and it continued as though something was attacking it._

'_Rocky?' the man panicked, as there was silence._

**Beneath the trees, where nobody sees…**

_Samantha stood in horror and then just screamed at the top of her lungs…_

**Coming soon…**


	4. Bloody Footprints

**

* * *

Author's notes: **No reviews for the last chapter! It's devestating to me! But I got some for ep 1 and 2 so all hope is not lost! Whew. Please, if you guys read this then let me know what you think and that you're interested because motivation and comments(exspecially in a fic like this one) is needed. Anyways, I am currently almost halway through writing eposode nine! So all is going well, but faster updates are only as frequent as my reviewers. Well...here it is and enjoy (anyone that's reading). When I wrote this I though it wasn't going to be as good, but now I'm really quite proud of it! As usual...there's a trailer at the end:) Enjoy y'all! 

**Song(teaser):** Shakira - Sombra De Ti (shadow Of You)

* * *

**04 Bloody Footprints**

_Aldrich, Missouri _

_'I told you I would be home late' Samantha frowned as she was on the phone with her husband. She wandered out of the office building and glanced at the time. It was just after 11:30 at night and she was thoroughly worn out._

'_No, I will be home soon okay?' she hung up on him and shook her head. Samantha reached into her pocket and pulled out her car keys, inserting the key into the lock and turning. She jumped as she heard a twig snap nearby and looked around the car park in panic. She took a deep breath and calmed herself. She turned back to the car and removed the keys, pulling the driver's side door open. She got inside and slammed the door. Samantha sat very still as she heard a sound of dragging feet. _

'_I knew I shouldn't have watched that movie last night' she muttered to herself and started the engine almost frantically. She drove out of the car park and down the road for several minutes before she reached her neighborhood. She parked the car in front of the garage and saw the lights were off; Larry had gone to bed without her again no doubt.  
After locking up, Samantha heard a sound again…like heavy breathing._

_She gasped and froze as she spotted a dark shape across the road. It looked like a large, very hairy man and he was dragging…a young girl along the ground behind him. He stopped and turned to stare at her, his eyes glowing red and then he grabbed the dead child, swinging her over his shoulder and running into the bushes. _

_Samantha stood in horror and then just screamed at the top of her lungs…_

* * *

Dean got out of the Impala and ran to catch up with Sam. He looked down at his suit and sighed, reaching into his pocket for his fake ID.

'Agent Millen' Sam introduced himself and held out his own ID to the police officer.

'Agent Barker' Dean held his up and followed his brother over to the distraught group.

'You take the family, I'll take the neighbor' Dean said to Sam quickly and they both changed directions.

'Samantha Johns?' Dean asked and the shaken up woman nodded. 'I'm Agent Barker' he showed her his ID. 'I was just wondering if I could ask you a few questions about what you saw?' he asked in a serious tone.

'Um sure' she nodded. 'I-I drove home from work and once I got out of the car I saw this…this guy' she explained but seemed uncertain.

'A guy?' Dean nodded and pulled out a notepad. 'Anything unusual about him?'

'He was really hairy, like all over…like ah, some kind of gorilla. Only he had these claws…' she frowned. 'I must have been seeing things' she then realized as her statement sounded crazy.

'Never mind that, keep going' Dean encouraged.

'Well um, he was dragging that poor child along behind him like she was some kind of doll' Samantha's voice broke and her eyes teared up but she tried to stay calm. 'That poor family' she looked over at the couple that Sam was trying to talk to. 'They had just moved in last week and now their only daughter has been taken by…him' she lost it then and turned to her husband for support.

'Okay, thank you for your time' Dean knew he wasn't going to get much further with her. 'If you remember anything' he wrote his number down and handed it to her. 'Give me a call okay?'

Samantha accepted the note and nodded.

Dean turned to leave the same time Sam did. The boys met up halfway to the Impala and Dean stopped to look around.

'The neighbor said she saw a hairy man…like a gorilla, dragging the girl away' Dean explained. 'How about the family?'

'They're pretty messed up' Sam sighed. 'There's blood upstairs in her room and the window is smashed, but they never heard anything and their daughter was gone when they woke by the neighbor's scream' Sam reported and followed Dean as he crossed the road.

'So we're looking at some kind of creature?' Dean thought aloud and frowned. He walked over to a bush area where one particular bush seemed to have been attacked. Twigs were snapped and leaves yanked off, there was also a large, human-like footprint in front of it.

'Blood' Dean announced as he crouched down to look at the liquid beside the footprint. 'Maybe it was just a Gorilla' he shrugged but knew it was highly unlikely that a Gorilla was going to sneak out of a zoo unnoticed and kidnap a girl from her bedroom.

The boys noticed there were no other footprints nearby, meaning no trail to follow.

'So a creature that looks like a Gorilla?' Dean looked at Sam. 'This means a trip to the library right?'

'Looks like it' Sam nodded and Dean groaned in reply.

* * *

'Nothing!' Dean hissed in annoyance and moved away from his book. He had a whole table covered in books of everything from the beginning of time. Mythologies, legends, urban tales and folklore…but nothing seemed to quite fit this investigation. Dean was beginning to think that maybe it really was just an Ape gone nuts. The computers being out of order were not helping his mood any either.

'I think I have something' Sam's voice reached Dean and a large book was dumped in front of him.

Dean sighed and looked down at the place Sam was pointing to. There was an old picture of a Gorilla, but he looked more human-like. Dean read down to the text under the image and snorted.

'Bigfoot?' Dean looked up at his brother. 'Bigfoot's a hoax!'

'I don't think so' Sam said with an honest look.

'Come on, seriously?' Dean asked and frowned.

Sam sat beside him and shrugged. 'Well there are stories of him all over the place and even in different countries. A few people have apparently spotted him but he seems to just vanish if they follow him or get a closer look and he's not easy to track down, which is why people call him a myth'

'Okay, so we shoot him?' Dean asked, still skeptical.

'I guess so' Sam replied. 'But I did find an interesting legend about Bigfoot, a more older one dating back in the 30's' Sam pushed a photocopied page towards Dean. 'It saids that a Gorilla creature lived in the forest and he would appear at the nights near a full moon to steal children or animals from their homes. They claimed he feasted on them and then they became part of the forest'

'Okay' Dean gave in. 'So how do we find him?'

'Ah…no idea' Sam sighed.

* * *

'A room please' Dean smiled at the lady behind the counter.

'Sure…Mr Klein' she read his ID and smiled. 'Room 13' she nodded and handed over a key.

The boys stood in front of the motel room door and Dean frowned suspiciously at the number _"13"_

'You're superstitious?' Sam asked.

'No' Dean lied and unlocked the door. He noticed how the room looked as though it was rarely used and tried to shake it off as Sam smirked at him. They dumped their bags and Dean claimed the shower while Sam settled for some TV.

* * *

A bald man yawned and flipped through the TV channels with his remote. He rolled his eyes and got up off the couch. It was late at night, but he was hungry. So he wandered over to he kitchen and searched the fridge for a snack. His dog out the back suddenly started barking madly.

'Shut up!' the man yelled out to it and waited for silence but the dog kept going, occasionally growling.

'Damned dog' he cursed and went to the back door, swinging it open. 'Shut up Rocky!' he snapped and the dog yelped, tucking it's tail between it's legs and hid in his kennel.

The man rolled his eyes and went back inside, he smelt stinking trash and grabbed the bag from the bin. He made his way outside and yanked open the large bin that was near the road in front of this house. He dumped the bag inside and slammed the lid shut.

His dog started barking and growling madly again, making him more annoyed.

'I swear I'm gonna kill that dog' he grumbled as he turned to go back to the house. But then his dog gave a yelp loudly and it continued as though something was attacking it.

'Rocky?' the man panicked, as there was silence. He was uncertain, but rushed back to the house anyway and checked out the back door. He looked down and saw large claw marks on the ground and a lot of blood…but no dog.

* * *

Sam shoved Dean again but gave up. He grabbed his jacket and headed out the door. It was almost 5am when he'd just woken. He'd gone out to buy coffee and breakfast for himself and Dean, but caught glimpse of the morning paper. He instantly connected the story to what had happened to the girl the other day and ditched breakfast. He tried to wake his brother but eventually gave up and went out to investigate it himself.

Sam got out of the Impala and knocked in the house indicated in the papers.

'Yeah what?' a short, chubby, bald man asked as he yanked the door open.

'Mr Patrick?' Sam flashed his FBI ID and the man nodded. 'I was wondering if I could ask you a few questions about last night.

'What for?' he asked. 'Some animal killed me dog and took him…what's to tell?'

'I was just hoping for some more detail on the attack, if you don't mind?'

'Like what? How much blood?' the guy was clearly not okay with this conversation.

'Um yeah, and could you run through what you saw? What happened…?'

The man glared for a moment and figured Sam was serious so gave in. 'Rocky was barking his head off and I went to yell at him. Then I took out the trash and he kept going. After that I heard him yelping and sorts, I rushed to check on him and that's when I saw…' he trailed off.

'Okay' Sam nodded. 'Um, he was in the backyard?' he guessed.

'Yeah, so?'

'Could I have a look? Just quickly' Sam asked.

'Whatever' the man allowed him access and just watched as Sam went out the back. He checked the man wasn't following him and gave a better look around the area. There were deep scraps in the ground like someone had clawed it up pretty well and blood had stained the grass in various places near the scrapes. Sam moved around and spotted some blood on the wooden fence, along with some hair. He reached into his pocket and pulled out a small bag, placing the hair into it. He shoved it into his pocket and spun back around to give it one more glance over before heading back into the house and out the front door

'Thank you for your time' he told the man, only to have the door slammed in his face. 'Or not' he sighed and headed back to the Impala.

* * *

Dean looked up as his brother came into the room with a take away bag and two coffee cups.

'Hey' Sam sighed.

'Hey' Dean snapped back, clearly not overly joyful about being awake at this time of day.

'You're up?' Sam asked and Dean frowned at him.

'Yes Captain obvious…I'm up' Dean replied and reached for a coffee.

'Um, there was another attack last night' Sam told him.

'Yeah? Another kid?'

'No, a dog' Sam noticed Dean's skeptical frowned. 'Well the Bloody Footprint legend I found yesterday did indicate that the thing came for children and animals' he shrugged. 'Anyway, the owner said-'

'Wait, you spoke to the owner without me?' Dean cut in.

'Yeah'

'And you didn't think to wake me?' Dean sipped his coffee in annoyance.

'Ah yeah' Sam replied. 'I tried man' he shook his head.

'Well…' Dean attempted at a reply in his own defense. 'Try harder'

'Whatever' Sam shook his head. 'Anyways, the man said his dog was barking like crazy and then as he took out the trash, the dog was yelping and stuff. The backyard had marks from being clawed up and a lot of blood'

'But no dog?' Dean guessed.

'No dog' Sam verified with a nod. 'However, I did find this' he pulled out the bagged hair he'd taken from the fence.

'Hair?' Dean looked at it. 'What, from the dog?'

'No' Sam replied. 'It's not dog hair'

'How can you tell?' Dean squinted at the hair but it just looked like any hair to him.

'Just, trust me okay?' Sam said. 'The point is: we're defiantly dealing with some sort of hairy creature'

'Were there any footprints?' Dean asked Sam after a moment of thinking.

'Ah no, not in the yard but there was one just outside. Like it jumped over the fence. But only that one footprint, no trail to follow this time either' he sighed.

'How are we supposed to stop it if we can't even find the damned thing?' Dean frowned and Sam just shrugged.

* * *

The boys spent all day doing some more endless research at the library and on Sam's laptop, but in the end the only information they'd uncovered that bared any use was that these attacks had been going on for several years, but usually occurred at times closer to the full moon, which was less than two weeks away.

Defeated, the boys headed back to their motel room for some rest since it was starting to get late.

After a few hours it started to rain and there was nothing interesting on TV so they just headed off to bed.

* * *

Sam got up early the next day and made sure to pick up the morning paper this time as he brought back their usual breakfast and coffee.

Dean took some effort to get up, but since they had a longer sleep the night before he was just happy to have some breakfast, despite it being almost 6am.

'Hey, check this out' Sam read the paper. 'A family are very upset as their son was kidnapped the night before. The police are looking for a killer due to the amount of blood left in the boy's room. Their only lead being a set of bloody footprints…' Sam trailed off and smirked at Dean.

'A trail?' Dean guessed and grabbed the take-away bag. 'Let's go'

* * *

They scanned the area and found the footprints leading into the woods behind the house. Armed with salt guns and knives, the boys started to follow the track.

'Here' Dean passed Sam and flashlight as the forest got deeper and a lot darker. There was no obvious track, other than some cleared areas and the footprints. So they just followed them deeper into the woods.

'Why are there footprints, I mean why now? How is this one different?' Dean wondered aloud, more to fill the tense, boring silence after about an hour of walking.

'Well, it was raining last night' Sam shrugged, like it was the simplest response.

'Oh, College boy thinks he has all the answers' Dean said sarcastically and frowned that he hadn't thought of it. 'Wait' Dean grabbed Sam's shirt to stop him and they realized the woods suddenly ended and they were looking down at…the edge of a cliff.

'That's weird' Sam said and stepped back.

'Tell me about it' Dean frowned and pointed his flashlight down it but it only went a few inches before the beam of light hit a layer of thick fog.

'The tracks lead right up to here' Sam said in confusion as in fact the last footprint was right at the edge.

'Yeah, figure that one out College boy' Dean sighed and picked up a rock. He tossed it over the cliff. He expected to have to wait a few minutes for a response, but the rock landed soundly in only two seconds.

'Maybe it's not really a cliff' Sam frowned. 'I mean how many people would follow something off a cliff?'

'You almost did' Dean smirked then sighed. 'I hope you're right' Dean said seriously. 'Cuz I'm going in'

'What? No way' Sam grabbed him.

'You said it yourself, maybe it's just to stop people from following'

'Or maybe I'm wrong' Sam frowned. 'You're going to jump off a cliff at the possibly of it not being real?'

'Jump? No, that would just be stupid' Dean smirked. 'I'll climb'

'Dean!' Sam snapped but Dean had already started climbing down. Sam growled and debated for a moment before following him.

* * *

They climbed down the cliff and only went about three meters before their feet hit solid ground, even though it appeared as midair.

They cautiously released the rock and the image faded to the scene of trees and bushes. It was very dark, but they had attached their guns and flashlights to their belts etc before climbing down so it wasn't too much trouble.

'Now what?' Sam asked and pulled out the colt which he had really risked bringing but he was very doubtful that salt guns and knives were going to be enough since Bigfoot was rumored to be really tall, like seven or eight feet.

'Guess we're glad that wasn't a real cliff' Dean frowned as he saw the colt. 'As for what to do…HEY!!' Dean screamed at the top of his lungs, making his brother jump.

'What are you, nuts?' Sam hissed.

'You honestly expect me to search this dark middle of nowhere for this thing? I don't think so' he frowned and they both spun around as a soft growl reached their ears. Now they were face to face with a large seven-and-a-half foot tall man that was utterly covered from head to toe of hair. His hands were armed with large claws and with his teeth bared he looked very capable of killing them with ease.

'So, this is Bigfoot?' Dean muttered and pulled out a knife.

Sam raised the colt but was knocked off his feet as Bigfoot tackled him, leaning over him and drool dripped onto Sam's cheek. They struggled while Dean prepared to stab Bigfoot but his brother was making it hard to guarantee his target.

'He's strong' Sam gasped as Bigfoot pinned him to the ground and moved to eat him.

'Uuurrgh!' Bigfoot howled as Dean dug the knife into his back, as far in as it would go.

Bigfoot jerked away and grabbed Dean around the throat with one of his clawed hands, about to crush his throat all together.

Sam acted quickly and grabbed the colt from nearby. He tripped but rolled over and fired the gun at Bigfoot's head.

He went down hard and Dean was left gasping for air.

Sam lay down on his back in relief and his body was sore.

'Man that was one strong son of a bitch' Dean gasped and held his bruised throat. His voice even sounded a bit hoarse.

Sam sat back up and went to help Dean up off the ground where he'd been dropped suddenly.

They supported each other and reached the "cliff" side, looking up and wincing.

'This is going to be a bitch to climb' Dean whispered as Sam hung his head.

* * *

Several hours later, they were back in the Impala and looking forward to a long awaited rest to give their aching bodies some time to heal, which was perfectly okay with them because they were quite happy to spent a whole day sleeping and watching TV.

**

* * *

Teaser:**

'_You're such a freak, you know that?' Dean shook his head._

'_Takes one to know one' Sam replied with a frown._

'_She said her husband saw these two kids watching him the other night. They were sitting on the couch and then seemed to appear and disappear rapidly'_

**I'm going to leave…**

_'She said he tried to call an hour ago to complain about flickering lights and he thinks there are rats in the basement'_

**It follows me around**

**The shadow of you…**

'_I-I have always hoped to meet you, but everyone said you disappeared with your brother just after the fire. I'm Caroline Moore…Jessica's mother'_

'_I couldn't…I couldn't save her…'_

**All the words that we said**

**And the kisses we didn't give…**

'_Jess?' he asked and stared at her as she sat beside him and smiled. _

'_Hey Sam' she said. 'Do you miss me?'_

**As always**

**Today I am**

**Thinking of you…**

'_You're right…I'm not really here. But I am' she said. 'Sam, you have to move on'_

'_Let me go'_

**Coming soon…**


	5. Ghost of You

**Author's notes: **Thanks to 'tuffman' for your review! It made my day! And you're hooked? Wow, that makes me feel sucha strong sense of acomplishment. I have out so much effort into trying to make this fic as ep-realistic as possible and it's so great to know I have done w good job of it, exspecially with last ep because it was one I was feeling lesser confident with. Anyways, here is the next chapter! Please review and let me know what y'all think!!**

* * *

05 Ghost of you**

Bangor, Maine

Dean continued to smirk as he glanced back over to his brother. They were in a bar and Sam was over by the counter talking to a girl. She was incredibly hot and Dean had seen an opportunity. He'd asked Sam to get the drinks; hence he would have to talk to her since she was the barmaid.

'That's my boy' he grinned as the woman gave Sam her number and he smiled at her brightly before walking back over to Dean, noticing the look he was getting.

'Get her number?' Dean asked.

'Ah no' Sam said and sat down. 'Just the address to the local history museum'

Dean gave him a blank stare for a moment. 'Dude, what the hell is wrong with you?' he asked in shock.

Sam rolled his eyes and held up the napkin, where a phone number was clearly written upon it.

'Kidding' Sam sighed and Dean's smirk returned. 'I got her number, so what…it's not like anything will happen'

'You're such a freak, you know that?' Dean shook his head.

'Takes one to know one' Sam replied with a frown.

'Shut up' Dean replied and looked around at some of the how waitresses. The boys saw two ladies take the table beside them and they couldn't help but eavesdrop because of how loud they were talking and their topic interested them.

'Yeah, Sal thinks her house is haunted' the blonde said.

'Haunted? Come one' the brunette laughed. 'Why does she think that?'

'She said her husband saw these two kids watching him the other night. They were sitting on the couch and then seemed to appear and disappear rapidly' Brunette said, very convinced in her friend's story.

'Maybe he was seeing things?'

'Teresa, I'm serious. She said he tried to call an hour ago to complain about flickering lights and he thinks there are rats in the basement. She said he seemed pretty freaked out which is why she left just a second ago'

Sam and Dean looked at each other seriously and before Dean could react, Sam was heading over to the ladies.

'Hey' he smiled and they looked up at him. He flashed a badge and ID before continuing. 'I'm looking for a Sally Myers'

'Oh, she just left' brunette said.

'I'm going to need her address' Sam told them.

'Why?' Teresa asked.

'It's very important' Sam said and used his "convincing" face.

'Ah, 27 Bruckwood road' Brunette replied.

Sam nodded thanks and turned to Dean.

Dean held up a glass to sip when Sam took it from him and practically yanked him off the stool and out the door.

* * *

The Impala stopped outside the house and the boys got out quickly. Armed with pistols under their jackets, they rushed to the front door and Sam banged at it frantically.

'What?' a man answered the door angrily.

'Ah…is Sally Meyers here?' Sam asked and the boys flashed ID's.

'No, she's at work…why?' the man frowned.

'She's at work?' Dean repeated softly. 'Ah, do you know when she'll be back?'

'No, she always comes late' he said.

'Okay, we'll come back another time' Sam said and they went back to the car.

'I thought she left work' Dean raised an eyebrow. But a car approaching and driving into the house's driveway interrupted their theories.

'That's Sally?' Dean asked as he saw the barmaid Sam had spoken to earlier.

'Yeah…so?' Sam asked.

Sally walked inside and instantly there was some yelling from her husband.

'The happy couple' Dean commented sarcastically as there was now yelling from both of them. 'Maybe they just have issues' he shrugged.

'Maybe' Sam replied, unconvinced.

The house lights and nearby streetlights began to flicker. The wind picked up and the yelling inside stopped. Followed by Sally's high-pitched scream.

Sam and Dean rushed up to the door and kicked it open. Sally was in the living room, staring in terror at her husband as he pulled a gun on her.

'Woah' Sam saw him first and held up his hands. Dean came up beside him and quickly did the same.

'Yeah, they have issues' Dean muttered.

'Please Mark!' Sally pleaded with the angry man.

'Sam' Dean nudged his brother as two small children about five and eight appeared behind Mark, holding hands.

'Mr Meyers, please…just put the gun down' Sam said to him cautiously and kept his hands up.

'Or what?' Mark snapped. 'You'll arrest me? I don't think so'

The children looked angry and appeared right behind Mark, which Sally had now just noticed.

'Oh my god' she gasped and covered her mouth with her hand.

Sam and Dean knew it wasn't the brightest idea to pull out their own weapons because that man had real bullets and looked more than willing to shoot them if they moved. But it also left them powerless to do anything as Mark was grabbed by the children and fell onto his back, the gun sliding across the floor behind him.

'Mark!" Sally yelled out and Sam grabbed her to keep her from going to him. 'Let me go!' she fought him.

'Hey, he tried to kill you' Sam told her. 'You still wanna die?' he asked, referring to what could happen if she went over there.

Sally stopped fighting and Sam just held her as Dean pulled out his salt gun and walked cautiously towards Mark as the children stared down at him. They leaned over and the boy stabbed him viciously with a large kitchen knife while the girl wailed loudly, making the witnesses cover their ears.

'Mark!' Sally screamed again, as he lay there, bloodied and…still.

The boy was soaked in Mark's blood but stood up again and the children turned to the witnesses.

'This is where we leave' Sam said and shoved Sally out the door as Dean shot the kids and followed.

'I'm so glad I got Dakota to stay with my friend tonight' Sally said in relief.

'Dakota?' Sam asked.

'My daughter' Sally said and pulled out her cell phone to call the police since she didn't know that Sam and Dean were pretending to be FBI agents.

'You okay?' Sam asked her and she nodded.

* * *

The cops showed up a few minutes later and the boys gave their brief statements and prayed Sally wasn't telling the full truth about the events tonight, because otherwise Sam and Dean were looking at being suspects since the police weren't going to take murdering ghosts too seriously.

'We'll call you if we have any further questions' the officers said and went to talk to the others.

'And this is where we get the hell outta here' Dean said quickly and Sam agreed. They made a dash for the car without making it look as though they were trying to make a quick exit, which they were.

* * *

As they were driving to a local motel that they'd spotted when they came into town, Sam kept frowning to himself and sighing.

'Dude, spit it out' Dean said.

'What?'

'You keep doing that sissy sigh of yours that usually means I'm about to do something I'll regret'

'No, I was not' Sam frowned and then rolled his eyes. 'It's just…it doesn't feel right'

'What doesn't?' Dean was confused now.

'The house. You really think whatever went on in there is over just because that man is dead?'

'Ah yeah…I do. Why? Your ESP vibe lighting up?' Dean asked.

'It's not ESP!' Sam glared and shook his head. 'And I just…turn around'

'Turn around?' Dean repeated. 'What? No-'

Sam grabbed the steering wheel and the Impala spun a full 180 degrees, running over the sidewalk and just missed a lamp pole.

'Are you crazy?' Dean snapped loudly but Sam gave him a serious look.

'We're going back'

'Sam-'

'Dean, something is still in that house'

'OKAY!!' Dean growled and put his foot on the accelerator.

* * *

'Perfectly normal' Dean frowned as a few hours later they were still sitting in the Impala and staring up at the dark house. They had to hide further away before until the police had cleared out. But now they were just across the street and the house was still and silent.

'Yeah' Sam sighed and relaxed. 'Or not' he frowned as the house lights and nearby lamps flickered just as they had before. A window suddenly shattered inwards on the second floor and the front door creaked open.

Sam and Dean get out of the car and open the trunk, grabbing a salt gun each and rushed inside, just as another upstairs window smashed.

They searched through the house with their guns out but found nothing. Upstairs they spilt up to take each side since it was a rather large house. Dean searched one end while Sam took the end with a spare room. He kicked open the door and saw the two kids sitting on the floor.

'Dean!' Sam called out and Dean appeared beside him. They aimed the guns at the kids. The girl and boy stood up and frowned at them.

The boy tipped his head to one side and smiled while the little girl started her wailing again.

The boys resisted covering their ears since the boy was approaching them with that large kitchen knife he's used to kill Sally's husband Mark earlier.

Dean fired his gun and the boy vanished. The girl suddenly got up and attacked them with the same knife.

'Son of a bitch!' Dean cursed as she had moved too fast for them to see and had they not of fired madly, the girl would have got them with that deadly knife.

The boy reappeared and now had the knife in his hand as the girl went back to her wailing.

The boys took off down the stairs as the kids were just too fast for them. The slid across the floor and stopped at the front door.

The boy stood there and watched them for a moment.

Sam and Dean yelled out as they were suddenly thrown backwards out of the now-open front door and landed a few feet from the house.

They quickly got back onto their feet but the front door slammed and locked. The windows were next and then the entire house went dark. It was still and silent once more…

* * *

It was about lunchtime the following day when Sam finally came across some results on his laptop while Dean watched some boring daytime TV.

'I think I have something' Sam announced and Dean switched off the TV.

'Thank God, daytime TV sucks' Dean sighed and went over to see what Sam had.

'Okay, so about a hundred years ago this family moved into the house…look familiar?' Sam turned to laptop around so Dean could see the photo of the old family. It was of them in the living room. There was the five-year-old daughter and the eight-year-old son on their father's lap.

'Yeah, those kids. So what happened?' Dean asked but guessed they'd been killed or something since that's how it usually ended.

'There's an article' Sam brought it up and roughly summarized what he'd read. 'The father was drunk one night and apparently he grabbed a…heh, get this: a large kitchen knife' Sam said and Dean raised an eyebrows. 'He then stabbed them to death on the living room floor' Sam finished.

'Now where have I heard that before?' Dean asked sarcastically. 'Does it say where they were buried?'

'Local cemetery' Sam nodded. 'In a large crypt at the back, which as been blessed by their grandmother' Sam raised his eyebrow.

'Has anyone lived in the house since daddy dearest killed the kids?'

'Ah…no, at least not until Sally and Mark moved in a few weeks ago' Sam replied after looking it up.

'What happened to the dad?' Dean asked, trying to get as much information as possible.

'Ah…' Sam frowned and searched for that answer, 'Doesn't say how or when, but he's dead now'

Dean nodded and sighed. 'So we salt and burn the kids bones tonight. Think that'll do it?'

'Should do' Sam nodded. 'Hey? You hungry? I'm gonna go and get something'

'Yeah, I'm starved' Dean nodded. 'Get me something deep fried'

Sam sighed and grabbed his jacket.

* * *

He drove down to the town and got out of the Impala. It wasn't overly crowded so it was quite good. He saw a blonde-haired lady nearby struggling to get her shopping bags into her car. Sam rushed to help her as one of the bags slipped and the contents hit the ground.

'Dang!' she cursed to herself.

'Let me help' Sam offered and crouched down to pick the things up.

'Thank you' she smiled. But once he stood up and she got a better view of him, she gasped and grabbed his arm in shock.

'You okay?' he asked in concern, glancing at the firm grip on his arm.

'Oh my…Sam?' she just could not believe her eyes. 'Sam Winchester?' she reached into her pocket and pulled out a picture of Sam and Jessica from years back, before the fire. 'Oh' she looked like she was going to pass out. 'I-I have always hoped to meet you but everyone said you disappeared with your brother just after the fire. I'm Caroline Moore…Jessica's mother'

Now it was Sam's turn to be shocked. 'Ah…well um…nice to meet you' he held out his hand but got a strong hug instead.

'Jessica would write to me often and sent some photos; she spoke of you each time. How wonderful you are and…oh it's such a pleasure to finally meet you Sam!'

'I'm sorry' Sam's tone softened and turned very sad, along with his expression. 'I couldn't…I couldn't save her…'

'Honey, I don't blame you' she placed a hand on his cheek. 'I'm just so happy that my daughter had you, that you loved her as much as you did. If anything, I'm glad for that' she smiled and saw the guilt and pain in his eyes. 'You shouldn't blame yourself Sam' she said, knowing full well she was crying herself. 'The only thing I blame is those idiots that did the wiring! I tried to sue them…but it was a losing battle' she sighed. 'Shall we get lunch?' she asked with a smile.

* * *

'Dude, where were you?' Dean snapped as Sam returned ages later.

'Ah, had lunch with someone…a woman' Sam shrugged and Dean grinned.

'A woman?' Dean asked. 'And…?'

'Shut up' Sam replied and Dean noticed an odd look on his brother's face. He knew when to push his brother and clearly now was not the time.

'You wanna talk about it?' Dean asked. He wasn't the guy to share his thoughts and feelings, but he was willing to listen to his brother if something was bothering him.

'No' Sam replied and kept his back to Dean.

'Okay' Dean nodded and accepted the burgers and fries. 'You okay?' he asked, as Sam seemed pretty shaken about something.

'I'm fine' Sam lied and just kept to himself then.

* * *

That night the boys drove back to the house and watched it for a moment. They saw nothing was going on so they continued past and down a few blocks to the local cemetery.

'That it?' Dean asked and pointed to a large crypt at the back, which was weather worn and had a very bleak appearance.

Sam glanced down at the picture he was carrying and compared.

'Yeah, looks like it' he sighed and followed Dean over to it.

Dean used his shovel to break open the lock and with the help of Sam they were able to pry open the stone door enough to allow them access.

They placed their bags on the floor and turned their flashlights on to give the room a quick scan over before searching for the coffins.

'Bradley Barton' Dean wiped some dust from the coffin and read the name engraved on it in gold. 'This the boy?'

'Yeah' Sam nodded and wiped the part on the other coffin. 'Suzy Barton' he said. 'This is the daughter'

'Well, let's get to work' Dean used a crowbar to get the coffin lid open and shoved it off onto the floor, making it land loudly.

'Why did you bring a shovel?' Sam suddenly noticed as he did the same for the girl's coffin, but with more care than Dean and placed the lid upright against a wall.

'Precaution' Dean shrugged and lifted the young boy's body from the coffin and placed him on the stone floor. Sam brought the girl's body over and laid her right beside her brother's corpse.

Dean grabbed the salt tin and salted each skeleton thoroughly and Sam moved to pour the flammable liquid over them afterwards. Dean pulled put a matchbox from his back pocket and lit several matches together, dropping it onto one body. The boy's corpse went alight and then the girl's caught on fire as well.

Sam and Dean stood and watched as the flames burn for several minutes until they had nothing much but ashes left. Dean scattered them and Dean put the coffin lids back on, which were pretty heavy but he somehow managed.

They left the crypt and didn't even bother to hook the padlock back on because the door wasn't going to budge. They gave up and headed back to the Impala.

'You know, now that this is over…you know what you have to do right?' Dean asked as he opened the driver's side door.

'No, what?' Sam asked; confused as to what he could possible have to do now.

'Call Sally' Dean smirked and Sam glared at him.

* * *

They drove down the streets and back to their motel room. Dean claimed the shower first and Sam was in no mood to argue. He took his jacket off and sat on his bed to remove his boots when his cell phone rang.

'Hello?' he asked and glanced at his watch, seeing it was almost 11pm.

'Hey Sam, it's Sally'

'Sally?' Sam frowned. 'It's kinda late'

'Ah yeah, sorry' she sighed. 'I just wanted to say goodbye since you and Dean did kind of save my life back there the other day'

'You're leaving…now?' Sam asked.

'Yes, I don't want to face the funeral tomorrow and all his family and my family will be there. Mark was a jerk but hey, I married him' she laughed nervously but was clearly upset.

'Well, good luck to you then' Sam smiled.

'Thanks Sam, you too' Sally replied. 'Okay, um…I guess this is goodbye'

'Yeah, maybe I'll see you around again one day?' he shrugged.

'Maybe' Sally said. 'Bye Sam'

'Bye' he replied and she hung up.

Dean peaked his head out of the bathroom and gave him a questioning look.

'Sally' Sam rolled his eyes, imagining what his brother would think of that. 'She's leaving town and just said goodbye'

'Ah huh' Dean nodded. 'Funny isn't it?' he asked as he came back into the room. 'I mean she gave you her number right?'

'Yeah…so?'

'Sammy, wasn't she married when she gave you that number?'

'Mark was a jerk' Sam shrugged and grabbed a change of clothes now that the shower was free.

'Whatever dude' Dean yawned. 'But if the married chicks are hitting on you…maybe there is hope for you after all' he joked and Sam glared.

Sam shook his head and went for a shower.

'Oh Sammy' Dean smirked and grabbed the TV remote, settling himself down on his bed for another late night movie.

* * *

During the night as Dean was sleeping soundlessly in his bed, Sam woke suddenly from a nightmare and sat up for a little while before he was sure he could get back to sleep calmly. He lay down and then jumped as someone touched his face.

Sam's eyes grew wide as he saw the face he had longed to see again for so long.

'Jess?' he asked and stared at her as she sat beside him and smiled.

'Hey Sam' she said. 'Do you miss me?'

'You have no idea' he said and reached to touch her face, to find he could. Her scent reached him and it was almost too much to handle.

'I heard you met my mum, she's great isn't she?' Jess asked.

'Yeah' Sam nodded and tried to act as though she was really here but in the back of his mind he knew this had to be a dream or she was at least a spirit.

'But she's right…it's not your fault'

'I should have told you' Sam confessed. 'The truth, about my visions and-'

'Shh' she placed a finger over his lips. 'No Sam. You didn't know it was really going to happen, there is nothing you could have done to save me. If the demon didn't get me that night then he would have found another way and another time' she ran a hand through his hair. 'You're right…I'm not really here. But I am' she said. 'Sam, you have to move on'

'I can't' Sam told her firmly.

'You will' Jess nodded. 'Maybe not now, or next week…but you will'

'I love you Jess, so much more than you know' Sam felt the tears in his eyes. He really missed her so much and to see her like this now and know she's not really here…it brought up old wounds.

'I do know' Jess nodded. 'I know you tried to save me, I know you were shopping for rings…I know everything' she placed both of her hands on each his cheek, looking right into his eyes. 'I love you too Sam, but it's time to move on' she leaned closer. 'Let me go' she whispered and kissed his lips softly...

'Argh!' Sam cried out and fell off the bed, hard.

'Sam?' Dean groaned and sat up, seeing his brother fighting the tangle of sheets on the floor.

'Jess?' Sam looked around and sighed in defeat. He saw Dean watching him with half-open eyes and was stifling a yawn.

'It's nothing' Sam sighed sadly to his brother. Dean collapsed back onto his pillow, asleep instantly.

Sam looked to the spot where he'd seen Jessica. He got back into bed and stared at the ceiling. It was going to be several more hours before he could get back to sleep…

* * *

**Teaser:****Human by day…**

**Creature by night…**

_Yes, he could smell everything. Rotted gutters, the neighbor's dog, the pizza place in town and…fresh meat. _

**No place is safe in this neighborhood…**

'_What the-' Maria had heard the scratching. She looked out the window but there was nothing there. She looked down and the sides, nothing. She shrugged and went back to the room while Chris watched her from above_

_'Yeah' the officer sighed. 'There's a lot of blood, I don't even think I've seen something like that before…so brutal' he shook his head and looked like he was going to hurl._

**Human by day…**

**Creature by night…**

_'Look we got real work to do, so maybe we could pick this up another time' Dean said_

**And if that wasn't enough…**

'_Man, that is just nasty' Dean gasped_

_'They're not FBI agents' she glared_

**This creature does not kill for food…**

_'The rush of adrenalin…sense of immortality' Chris smirked and licked his lips. 'The soothing taste of human blood'_

**He is having the time of his life!**

_'You're sick' Dean frowned. 'And you're not immortal'_

'_Oh, but I am' Chris grinned and dashed into the hallway._

**How do they stop a killer this strong?**

_Chris tackled Sam to the floor since he didn't have time to react. They went down hard and Dean was knocked into a wall by Chris's clawed hand._

**_Coming Soon..._**


	6. Full Moons

**Author's notes:** and here is another ep! Thanks 'Tuffman' for your review! The Jess stuff was sad, and even roughly 3 years since her death...it's not over yet. There is a basic plot outlined for what happened with her mother and the "dream" of her. I'm just wokring up to it. Yes, Sam is keeping things from Dean and will continued to over the next few weeks for good reasons. But it'll be fun when Dean finds out, plus when Sam finds Dean has secrets of his own! I like Jess's mum too, she's very fond of Sammy. This ep also introduces a re-occuring character... And as always, there is a teaser at the end! I am currently up to writing ep 13! Awesome, so updating will speed up a little:) Enjoy and please, if you read...then review! Oh and also, this ep is the start of some major twists!!

This ep has a few spoilers for 'heart' and the 'pilot'**

* * *

**

06 Full Moons 

_Erie, Pennsylvania_

_'And now we are going to go into a break. Don't go anywhere, we'll be back in just a moment!' the TV announcer said as the football match went into a long commercial break. Chris smirked and looked up to the time. It was just after ten._

'_Perfect' he grinned and went into his study room, keeping the door wide open. He pulled back his black curtains and pushed open the window as far as it would go. He looked up at the moon and pulled his head back as the pain hit him. He could feel his muscles stretching and hair growing in odd places. But he was becoming more used to this transforming process so it seemed faster this time and slightly more bearable. _

_He jumped out the window and landed down on the ground several feet below. He crouched there for a moment and then inhaled. Yes, he could smell everything. Rotted gutters, the neighbour's dog, the pizza place in town and…fresh meat. _

_He ran at rapid speed down the road and stood outside a woman's house. He didn't want people to suspect him so he had to travel some distance from his house. _

_Maria was a young woman that was always pestering him to join some stupid charity thing, so he could handle her being gone. He watched her move pass the window reading a book and smirked. Chris ran around back and jumped up, onto the roof of the small shed and used it to claw his way up to her windowsill._

'_What the-' Maria had heard the scratching. She looked out the window but there was nothing there. She looked down and the sides, nothing. She shrugged and went back to the room while Chris watched her from above. He grinned and leapt into the window._

_Her deafening screams were heard all throughout the neighborhood…_

'_And welcome back! During the break we were chatting with Steve Darrel…'_

_Chris put a clean shirt over his head and placed himself back on the armchair with his remote and a soda. He smiled and licked his lips, satisfied. _

_He sat and watched the rest of the Rugby in peace while ambulances and police cars showed up outside, making lights dash across the wall in his study room, which was now shut and locked…for another night._

'_So what does it feel like? To be this strong and fast, to be…' the announced continued and Chris leaned his head back, drifting into a calm sleep…_

* * *

Sam scratched his head as he sat up sleepishly and kicked off the covers. It was almost 5am, but he'd woken about three times during the night. Since his weird chat with Jessica a few nights ago, he was having trouble sleeping again without getting nightmares of the fire that killed Jessica and the demon responsible. Sam got out of bed and glanced over at Dean. His brother was spread out in an odd angle and position; blankets tangled everywhere and his pillow at his feet. Sam sighed and grabbed his jacket. He went outside and knew there was a small coffee house just a few minutes away so he didn't need the Impala.

Dean frowned and groaned as Sam shoved him awake.

'What?' he snapped and rolled back over.

'Get up Dean' Sam sighed. 'I have breakfast'

'Mmhm' Dean mumbled but was still being stubborn.

'And coffee' Sam added.

'I'm up' Dean's eyes opened slowly and he squinted at his younger brother.

'What time is it?'

'Ah…almost 5:30' Sam replied, checking his watch.

Dean groaned again and lay back down on his bed.

'Dean!' Sam snapped and shoved him some more, half tempted and considering tipping the entire bed over as he was just not in the mood right now. 'Fine' he placed the coffee cup and breakfast bag on the bedside drawers and walked over to his own bed to eat, even though he wasn't overly hungry at all.

Dean noticed Sam's defeat and looked up at him.

'What's your problem?' he asked and finally sat up again, grabbing the coffee.

'Nothing' Sam sighed. 'I'm just…didn't get much sleep'

'I know' Dean glared. 'You woke me up…twice'

Sam shrugged again and busied himself with his food.

Dean watched him for a moment and then shrugged as well. He searched the bed and then floor for the remote and switched the TV on.

'And last night Miss Maria Clear was found brutally murdered in her own home. Police are yet to determined the murder weapon and the only clues to go by so far is that it is razor sharp and could very well have been made by some sort of animal. There is not obvious signs of how the animal was able to get in other than some unusual scratch marks outside the window, but the police are not going to rule it out as the killer left no evidence that would be used to identify him or her. The police are still baffled by the strange nature of this attack since Maria's heart was removed and yet to be found. This is now the third attack this month…'

'Dean' Sam said and the brothers looked at each other. Sam got up quickly and searched for the right clothes and an appropriate ID.

Dean groaned and looked longingly at his breakfast. 'Now?' he asked Sam in complaint. Dean sighed and grabbed his coffee.

'Overworked…underpaid…' he muttered about the job and followed his brother out to the car.

* * *

'Who are you?' a police officer asked as Sam and Dean went under the police lines like they owned the place.

'Agent Lennon' Sam said and held up the ID Dean had made him earlier. 'And this is my partner Agent…'

'McCartney' Dean replied and held up his own ID, keeping a serious expression. 'We're here about the girl, you still cleaning it up?'

'Yeah' the officer sighed. 'There's a lot of blood, I don't even think I've ever seen something like that before…so brutal' he shook his head and looked like he was going to hurl…big time.

'Mind if we see for ourselves?' Dean asked in a very authority tone.

'Ah…sure' the officer shrugged and spoke into his police radio, giving them the all clear.

The boys nodded at him and kept their serious expressions on as they made their way to the large house. Dean went around back quickly to check out the scrapes on the back window. Once he returned, they both went inside and nodded to the other officers.

They reached the main crime scene room and there was indeed a lot of blood. The body had been removed now but photos were still being taken and several people were trying to get all the blood cleaned up, which had soaked into a large part of carpet.

'What state was the body in?' Sam asked a dark woman nearby that was writing down a few notes.

'Not much of one piece, very br-'

'Brutal, yeah' Dean sighed and she frowned at him for over-talking him.

'No murder weapon?' Sam questioned.

'No, and her heart-'

'Was missing, gotcha…any new evidence yet?' Dean asked and not only got a look from Sam this time but the woman looked ready to slap him. 'Ah, sorry' he replied.

'What's your name?' she frowned at him.

'McCartney…ah, Joseph McCartney' Dean replied.

'Well you're an ass!' she snapped and walked off.

'Nice to meet you too' Dean winced.

'You're a true ladies man, Joseph' Sam pat Dean's shoulder and laughed as he walked past him.

'Shut up' Dean replied and followed him out of the house.

'Hey, you're right…not a pretty scene' Sam said the to officer while the dark lady watched in annoyance. 'Is there any way we could get a look at the body?'

'Ah…no' the officer replied. 'You don't have the clearance'

'Well can we have the clearance?' Dean asked impatiently as the woman was giving him death stares and it was making him very uncomfortable.

'Sorry' the officer replied unsympathetically. 'No can do'

'Okay, thank you for your time' Sam said. And Dean almost made a run for it then.

'So…werewolf?' Sam suggested as they sat in the car.

'Yeah, looks like it' Dean sighed and both boys jumped as there was a loud tapping at Sam's window.

'Hey' the woman that had been staring at Dean said and Sam wound down the window. 'What department are you with?' she asked.

'FBI' Dean replied and Sam tried not to roll his eyes.

'Ah, the Federal bureau of Investigation Department 224, Brutal Criminal Control Unit' Sam improvised quickly and tried to sound professional. He was relieved when the woman nodded.

'Look, we've got real work to do, so maybe we could pick this up another time?' Dean said and grabbed a piece of paper. 'Give me a call' he handed her the paper with a fake phone number on it and started the engine, practically speeding out of there.

'Man, that was way too close for comfort' Sam breathed.

'Yeah, no kidding' Dean agreed.

* * *

They parked outside the back of the hospital later that night and Dean placed his knife under the Morgue window latch to get it open. They slid the window wide open and stuck the knife in the wood to prevent it from closing on them. They then climbed through and Sam pulled out his research papers.

'Number 112' he whispered and Dean found it with the aid of his flashlight. He opened the door and pulled out he tray where the "body" was laying on.

'Man, that is just nasty' Dean gasped at the poor girl's mangled body.

'Yeah' Sam agreed looked away for a moment.

'I don't care how hungry he was…that's just…urgh!' Dean frowned and then remembered they couldn't be there long.

'Yeah' Sam sighed. 'Werewolf' he said with a nod and they heard a sound from outside the room. After quickly shutting the draw again, they dashed for the window, pulling the knife free and allowing the window to slam shut and re-locked. They got out just in time. While they headed for the car, the morgue door opened and the dark woman stood there, eyeing the room thoroughly. Her partner sighed and rubbed his eyebrow; he really hated wasting time on unimportant calls or random hunches.

'Nothing' he muttered, trying to prove a point.

'They're not FBI agents' she glared at the window.

* * *

'Any more attacks?' Sam asked as Dean checked over the newspaper the following morning.

'Nah' Dean said and accepted the coffee Sam held out for him.

It was almost eight in the morning and the boys were leaning against the Impala, drinking their coffees in silence.

Afterwards, Sam stretched out a map of the victim's neighborhood.

'Okay, so if Maria was killed here' Sam used a black marker pen to circle the victim's house. 'The werewolf should be close, within this radius' Sam drew a larger circle around the community.

'Man, that's a lot of houses' Dean pulled an annoyed face. 'Alright' he sighed in defeat. 'Should we split up?'

'Yeah' Sam nodded and used a spare piece of paper to write down a list of addresses. He handed Dean the map after circling all the ones for him to check.

'Meet you back here' Sam said and headed to the street on the right while Dean took the one on the left.

-----

'FBI Agent Lennon' Sam flashed his ID and badge to the woman at the door. 'I need to verify a few things about two nights ago…'

-----

'Agent McCartney' Dean held up his ID and badge to the drunken man at the door. 'I was just wondering, about two nights ago…'

-----

'Sorry to bother you, I was just curious…' Sam said and flashed his ID.

-----

'About two nights ago…' Dean held his Badge in front of the family.

-----

'And where were you at the time Miss Carter?' Sam questioned, writing down a few details.

-----

'Out? Ah, where exactly?' Dean wondered and gave them a serious glance.

-----

'Hey, I'm Agent Lennon' Sam flashed his badge. 'If it's no trouble…'

-----

Dean stared blankly at the gay couple standing before him. 'Ah…'

'Yes?' a man smiled at him sweetly and gave a little wave.

'Were you um, both…here, two nights ago?' Dean asked and flashed his badge.

'Oh yes' the other winked and giggled a little.

'Um, you know what? Never mind' Dean gulped and gave a nervous grin before moving to the next house as quickly as possible.

-----

Sam frowned at his list and crossed off yet another house. He sighed loudly and stuffed it back into his pants pocket. Sam looked up at a larger house that had a lot of dark curtains covering the windows and hung his head before heading towards the door.

-----

Dean knocked on another house and grinned as the door opened, two hot ladies stood there in…summer clothing.

'Hey' one smiled at him.

'Hello' Dean smirked and then cleared his throat. 'Ah, I'm Agent McCartney…mind if I…ask you a few questions?' he asked.

'Sure…come in' they pulled him inside by his tie.

'Ah…okay!' Dean smirked.

-----

'Hey' Sam smiled at the man that answered the door. 'I'm Agent Lennon, could I ask you a few questions…?'

'Chris' the man replied. 'And what about?'

'Two nights ago' Sam said. 'A young woman was killed a few blocks from here, did you know her?'

'Who Maria?' Chris shrugged. 'Yeah, she'd come by with charity stuff sometimes…is she really dead?'

'Yeah' Sam nodded but noticed the lack of concern on Chris's face. 'And where were you two nights ago?'

'Why?' Chris frowned. 'Am I a suspect?'

'Ah no…we're asking everyone' Sam nodded and noticed Dean was nowhere in sight.

'Oh' Chris nodded and seemed to relax. 'Well ah; I was here…watching the Football game. You know? Those Parrots had it coming' he gave a short laugh.

'Okay' Sam wrote it down on his notepad. 'And can anyone verify that?'

'What? That I was here?'

'Yeah' Sam nodded.

'No, I live by myself. I don't like company' Chris frowned. 'Anymore questions?'

'Chris…why do you keep the all the curtains closed?' Sam frowned, as he couldn't see a single window uncovered.

'I don't like sunlight' Chris shrugged. 'There a problem with that?'

'No, thank you for your time' Sam flashed a grin and Chris closed the door loudly. Sam stood there and waited a few minutes. Then he dashed around the back of the house and had a look around. All the windows were shut and covered with dark curtains…except one. It was wide open and Sam checked…it was at direct angle to Maria's house further down the road. He did another quick look around before heading back to the Impala. Dean was there, he had the map on the Impala and was using Sam's marker pen to scribble out one of the houses.

'Chris' Sam pointed to one of the houses on the map. 'It's him, no doubt'

'How do you know?' Dean asked and stopped scribbling now that Sam was back.

'I'll explain on the way, but I have an idea' Sam thought for a moment and then grabbed the map, getting into the Impala with Dean following suit.

* * *

'You sure this will work?' Dean hissed as he started to pick Chris's front door lock.

Sam just sighed and re-gripped the gun loaded with silver bullets tighter.

They went inside and closed the door behind them, turning their flashlights on and scanning the area.

'How long have we got?' Dean asked.

'He left an hour ago' Sam remembered and placed the flashlight beam over his watch. 'The game finishes in an hour…so about twenty minutes tops'

'Great' Dean muttered and started to look around the house. 'So what exactly are we looking for?'

'Scratch marks, broken furniture…blood, hearts…anything' Sam said and went to find the study room.

'Oh yeah, cuz that will be so easy' Dean said sarcastically and went though Chris's CD collection. 'Brittany Spears…? Man, he must know the gay couple down the road' Dean sighed.

Sam found the study and saw scratches on the windowsill and some blood on the floor. He called Dean.

Dean dropped the CD's in disgust and made his way toward where Sam was calling him. He passed a room on the way and noticed it was the only room (other than the one Sam was in) that was shut. He pushed the door open cautiously and felt the sudden chilly air.

'Hey Sam!' he called out and Sam found him.

'Yeah?'

'Check this out' Dean pointed to the large freezers in the room. The boys broke one of the locks with the end of their guns and Sam yanked the lid up, revealing several frozen, human hearts.

'Why do werewolves cut out the hearts anyway?' Dean wondered.

'Because they taste so good, keep us healthy' Chris said from behind them; making them both jump and spin around: Guns at the ready.

'But me? Oh I personally keep them because they help me turn even when it's out of the Lunar cycle' he looked at the boys and approached them. 'You really think I'd fall for that stupid trick?'

'You're a werewolf' Sam said instantly. 'And you're killing people'

'Maria should not have annoyed me' Chris frowned angrily.

'Annoyed you?' Dean repeated. 'Dude, all she did was try to convince you to help other people'

'Lindsey was going to report me to the police when she found out my car was stolen' Chris frowned. 'And Sarah had that stupid dog that always pooped in my yard'

'You take things very personally, I See' Dean reached into the freezer and pulled out a frozen heart. He smirked and dropped it, stomping on it.

Chris glared at him and tried to look like that didn't make him angry, but Dean reached for another while Sam held his gun perfectly aimed at Chris's heart.

'You know, I found out only a few months ago that I was a werewolf. It used to be so painful and the first few times I didn't know I was killing people until I figured it out from the news and scratches…plus the faded memories. But now…I love it'

'How could you love going around and slaughtering innocent people?' Sam asked and Dean stomped on another heart to keep him talking.

'The rush of adrenalin…sense of immortality' Chris smirked and licked his lips. 'The soothing taste of human blood'

'You're sick' Dean frowned. 'And you're not immortal'

'Oh, but I am' Chris grinned and dashed into the hallway.

The boys ran after him but he was in his study, door closed and locked.

'That's why that room is the only one with an open window and no curtain's' Sam figured it out. 'It's where he turns!'

Dean kicked the door in and saw Chris growling at them…only he wasn't the human Chris they were just talking to. He now had pointy ears…snarling jaws and was much hairier.

'Damnit!' Dean cursed loudly and fired at Chris, only to graze his shoulder.

Chris tackled Sam to the floor since he didn't have time to react. They went down hard and Dean was then knocked into a wall by Chris's clawed hand.

'He's…strong' Sam gasped and reached with his fingers towards his fallen gun.

Dean winced and placed a hand to his bleeding head. He saw Sam in trouble and forced himself to grab his gun. He fired at Chris several more times and it took until the seventh time for Chris to finally be killed.

'You okay Sammy?' Dean asked and kept an eye on Chris's fallen form.

'Yeah' Sam gasped out and checked for any bites but other than some scratches…he came out okay…considering.

'Son of a bitch' Dean gasped and felt his head again.

'Come on' Sam grabbed him. They had to get out, as the neighbors were sure to have heard the gunfire. And explaining this to the police was not something they were prepared to do.

They got into the Impala and drove off towards the motel room to fix their minor, but painful injuries.

* * *

The boys made their way into the room and Dean's head was bleeding a lot and very aching. He was trying to block the blood flow with his palm, which just ended up all wet and sticky.

'Chris…he really accepted who he'd turned into' Sam thought aloud while Dean searched for an ice pack and the first aid kit after giving his hand a quick wash.

'Oh he accepted it alright'

'Can you imagine, turning into something like that and actually enjoying it?' Sam wondered.

'Yeah, I guess some people are just creeps…but I thought werewolves blank out when they turn'

'Maybe some don't, others do' Sam shrugged.

'Others? Like normal people…like, Madison?'

'Yeah' Sam sighed. 'But he worked it out and just accepted it, turning around to use it to his advantage'

'Yeah well…like I said: he's a creep' Dean sighed and couldn't find the source of his bleeding. 'Can you give me a hand here?' he snapped.

Sam went over and grabbed a clean, damp cloth. He dried some of the blood and checked for the wound. 'Ouch' he replied once he saw how bad it was. 'That was quite a throw'

'Tell me about it' Dean muttered. 'Chris was one nasty son of a…OW!' He yelped and jerked his head away, which just made it worst. 'What the hell are you doing?!'

'Ah...cleaning it' Sam shrugged.

'Back off' Dean glared and decided he would fix it himself.

'Okay man' Sam held up his hands and rolled his eyes, going to sit on his bed with the rest of the first aid kit.

'Ahhh! Bitch!' Dean growled again. 'He was strong…must've cracked my frickin skull open'

Sam sighed and ignored Dena's complaining while he tended to his own injuries. He frowned as he heard a cell phone ringing and checked if it was his.

Dean saw Sam shrug so he checked his own and shook his head also. Sam checked his own again while Dean searched for their dad's.

'Oh' Sam frowned and realized it was his. 'Yeah?' he answered it. 'Oh hey Jacob! How's…yeah?' Sam frowned. 'Okay man' Sam hung up and saw Dean raising an eyebrow at him.

'My friend Jacob, from Stanford…wants us to call in…it's important' Sam replied and Dean nodded.

'And were are we going?' he asked, wincing slightly still.

'Paterson, New Jersey' Sam sighed, biting his lip. 'I'll drive'**

* * *

Teaser:****Rock a bye baby…**

_'He's just a baby' Dean said in shock and then added angry sarcasm. 'What harm could he possibly do?'_

**The brothers investigate their sickest, most shocking hunt yet!**

_Sam shook his head, grossed out. 'No man, you weren't there' he said quietly. 'The bodies were…torn apart, eaten…it's just…sickening' he rubbed his face_

**The greatest of evil…**

**Comes in the smallest of sizes!**

_'This is seriously creepy man' Dean muttered while the creature just stared at him._

**How do you get rid of something so fast…**

**So evil…**

**And so unstoppable?**

'_And, how do we kill it?' Sam moved his head to face Dean._

'_The colt seems our best bet' Dean shrugged._

_'Our best bet? You mean, you don't know?' _

_Dean lay on his side, dripping blood onto the grass. He heard Sam yell out again and forced himself up._

_'Sammy' he gasped and half crawled, half dragged himself along the grass._

**Coming soon…**


	7. Devil's Blessing

**Author's notes: **Thanks again 'tuff man' for your review! I just could not help but put those two in! (the hot chicks and the gay couple). It was a bit longer, a few episodes recently have been longer than I planned, but I'm not bound to 40minutes max like the show so all is good! Anyways, here's the next one. This episode is based on a true urban legend...

Please let me know what you all think of this!

* * *

**07 Devil's Blessing **

_Paterson, New Jersey_

'_Family only' the nurse said to the large group as they wanted to see the newborn baby._

'_We are family' the eldest child, being about fourteen said._

'_All of you?' the nurse asked, seeing there were twelve kids and the husband._

_They nodded and she sighed, allowing them entrance._

_As they went to see Danny and the baby, their nanny Eliza went back to the waiting room and sat down. She sighed and brushed some curly, brown hair from her face and picked up a magazine to read. _

_A few minutes later there was a high-pitched scream and several panicked people were running around. Uncertain as to what was going on, Eliza's first thought was of the kids and rushed to the room, soon realizing that was where the cause of all the drama was located. She reached the room and saw all the blood on the floor, walls and window. Danny, her husband and the kids were all dead. She held her scream as a small creature moved too fast for her to see clearly but jumped out the window, shattering it. Once Eliza was sure it was gone from sight she looked back down at the most horrific scene before her and let loose a ear-splitting scream before passing out onto the floor._

* * *

'Eliza Fernley?' someone asked her and she looked up to see two tall men in black suits looking down at her.

'Yes' she nodded as she sat in her hospital bed and moved her gaze away from the window.

'Mind if we ask you a few questions?' Dean asked and she nodded again. 'Um, you saw the killer…correct?'

'Yes' she sighed. 'I mean no' she rubbed her forehead in confusion. 'I don't know, I think I was seeing things'

'What did you see?' Sam asked, taking out his notepad and a pen.

'It moved too fast for me to see it properly, but it wasn't human' she told them, with so much belief in what she said. 'It was small and fast…I can't believe something so small could have caused that!' she said and tried to calm down again.

'Could you describe it to us?' Dean wondered, pulling his own pad out, but mainly for show since Sam was taking notes.

'Ah, not really' Eliza struggled to remember. 'It killed the whole family! Danny and Randle…all 12 kids and the baby'

'What baby?' Sam asked, not remembering there being a baby's body when he snuck to the morgue and examined them as well as the reports while Dean stood lookout only an hour ago.

'The family where here to see their new baby boy' Eliza sniffed. 'He was only a week old and they never even got to name him!' she started sobbing so the boys decided it was time to leave.

'Thank you, if you have anything else…give us a call' Sam handed her a card with his "name" on it and phone number.

They turned and left as fast as they could, trying to avoid all the crying, panicking people around them.

* * *

They got back to the Impala and just sat in it. Dean sighed heavily and glanced at his brother, seeing the shaken up look upon his face.

'You okay?' he asked.

Sam shook his head, grossed out. 'No man, you weren't there' he said quietly. 'The bodies were…torn apart, eaten…it's just…sickening' he rubbed his face and tried to shift his focus. 'Any ideas what could have done this? It wasn't a demon…no vampire or werewolf' he said, meaning it wasn't something common or that they'd really faced before.

Dean acknowledged Sam's need to change the focus and thought for a moment. 'Eliza said it was small and the baby was gone' He knew Sam didn't want to talk about the bodies but whatever had done this had gotten away and could strike again.

'The youngest child was hardly older then two' Sam reminded him. 'There were three adult bodies…the parents and doctor. The mother Danny's lungs were pierced but the others…' he swallowed before continuing. 'Chewed up' he sighed. 'There were nine bodies of the kids, hardly…the other three too young but they found a hand or…' Sam said all he could but that was as far he could take it. He got out of the car quickly and puked in a nearby trashcan.

Dean knew this was the nastiest case they'd ever taken if it could cause his brother to gag the way he was.

Dean thought for a moment and then got out of the car and headed towards the hospital again.

'Where…?' Sam gasped out loudly to him.

'Stay there and spew your lunch…I'll be back' Dean said quickly and pushed open the front doors.

* * *

He rushed past all the people and back to Eliza's room where she had recovered and was back to staring out the window again.

'Everything okay?' she asked as he shut the door behind him and came over, the sense of urgency clear on his face.

'I know this is hard, Eliza' Dean said, wanting to put this case to rest as fast as possible because it made him sick too and they really didn't have anything to go by at his point. 'But, we have know more about what happened and what you saw okay?'

'Okay' Eliza nodded and understood his motives. 'Um, I was waiting while they went to see the Danny and then I heard a scream. So I went to see if the kids were okay and people were running around crazy. I got to the room and saw…then…um, the thing was…eating…the husband, even though there wasn't much left…I…it…the thing moved so fast but it jumped through the window…then I screamed and passed out' she explained and held back her sobs this time.

Dean nodded and wrote some details down. 'Did you catch any glimpse of what it looked like? Anything at all?'

'No' she shook her head. 'It moved too fast, but it was small…like a baby' she then realized.

'Ah…and did anything go wrong during the pregnancy?' Dean asked, taking on the new theory that the baby wasn't actually killed.

'No, they were all healthy' Eliza sighed sadly. 'And to have this happen…'

'Nothing?' Dean breathed in annoyance. 'Was everyone happy about having the baby…I mean it's like the, thirteenth child and you know how thirteen is ah, an unlucky number?' he shrugged, only just realizing it was indeed the thirteenth child and he knew enough to say that wasn't the safest number.

'Yes!' Eliza said angrily and couldn't see it's relevance but this guy seemed to think otherwise. 'Well, actually…now that you mention it…no. Danny was really mad. She didn't want another child but Randle had been so persistent. One night I was cleaning up and when I walked past her room I heard her saying how she didn't want the baby, cursing it or something…wishing it…Oh God! I feel terrible saying that!' She glared at Dean. 'I have nothing else to say…get out!'

'Eliza-'

'GET OUT!!' She screamed so loud that a doctor came rushing in and Dean knew it was his cue to get out of there.

* * *

He got back to the car where Sam was still leaning over the trashcan with a pale expression on his face, glancing at Dean weakly for a second before leaning back to the bin cautiously.

'I told you that salad was bad news' Dean said to Sam and got back into the car.

Sam groaned and puked again at the thought of food.

* * *

'Hungry?' Dean held up a chocolate bar towards Sam later that night.

Sam looked at it and pulled a face. 'No thanks' he replied and turned back to his laptop. 'Have you ever heard of the New Jersey Devil?' Sam asked curiously and looked over at Dean.

'Ah…don't think so' Dean shrugged and took a bite of his chocolate bar.

'Well' Sam turned to his laptop again and explained, reading off a page he'd found. 'The most popular legend states that in the Pine Barrens of Southern New Jersey, a woman named Deborah Smith from England Immigrated to the Pine Barrens to Marry a Mr Leeds' he said and caught his breath, taking a sip from his coffee.

'So?' Dean asked, thinking Sam was done.

'So…He wanted several heirs to continued the family; consequently the new wife was continually pregnant' Sam explained. 'After bearing twelve healthy children, she was dismayed to be pregnant with her thirteenth. She cursed the unborn child, declaring a preference to bear the Devil's child rather than another Leeds…sound familiar?'

'Yeah, sorta' Dean took another bite. 'Danny did apparently curse her unborn kid, but what about the killings?' he asked, his mouth a bit full of chocolate as he spoke.

'Well, Apparently her wish was granted as the new child had cloven hooves, claws and a tail' Sam replied and glanced down at the page, reading from it. 'The horrific newborn proceeded to eat the other Leeds children and the parents, before escaping through the chimney to begin it's reign of terror'

'Okay, now it makes more sense' Dean sighed and tossed the candy wrapper away. But then moved to grab another since Sam hadn't wanted one. 'So it's like a devil's child? Don't you think someone would have noticed the hooves and tail?'

'Maybe' Sam replied with a shrug. 'Or maybe it's just like the New Jersey Devil, but different' he said and noticed Dean's thoughtful look. 'What?'

'Rosemary's Baby' Dean said, grinning at the remembrance of a movie like this case.

'What?' Sam asked, confused.

'Nothing' Dean rolled his eyes. 'So how do we kill it? I mean if it's some evil baby, but that doesn't really tell us where to go next'

'I dunno' Sam frowned in disappointment. 'But maybe there's some ritual or something we can do' he suggested. 'So tomorrow…'

'The library, yeah' Dean sighed. 'How I hate those places' he lay back and stared at the ceiling. He sat there for a moment and then turned to Sam again.

'Any answer from Jacob?'

'Hm?' Sam looked up. 'Oh, nah…he's not picking up his phone' he shrugged.

'And that's normal?' Dean guessed since Sam didn't look worried at all.

'Yeah' Sam nodded. 'Jacob never picks up his phone. Look man, I've left some messages and told him we're working a job and we'll drop by when we're done. No big deal'

'A job?' Dean questioned. 'Does he…?'

'No, he doesn't know' Sam said, but in an uncomfortable tone. 'Look I just…I don't really like Jacob all that much'

'You were pretty quick to come here once you got his call' Dean reminded him.

'Drop it! Okay?' Sam snapped suddenly. 'Look, sorry man. I'm just…tired' he sighed and rubbed his eyebrow.

'I noticed, still having nightmares?' Dean guessed. 'Why? I mean you got over that whole nightmare thing like years ago…and now they're starting up again, out of the blue? Dean knew something wasn't right with Sam. He was a lot more moody, refused to sleep unless he had to and he called Jess's name out in the middle of the night again. 'What's going on with you?' he asked.

Sam bit his lip and looked over at Dean. He thought about it for a moment and then shook his head. 'It's nothing, I'm fine' he lied and turned back to his laptop.

* * *

So the next morning had the boys in the library looking up more on the New Jersey Devil versions and trying to find some sort of weakness, something that would help them finished this job. Dean left for half an hour to call Bobby and ditched Sam there with the large books.

'I give up' Sam grunted and laid his head on the desk.

'Not so fast' Dean grinned and sat beside him.

'What did Bobby say?' Sam said; his voice muffled by the book he was laying on.

'There is a summoning ritual we can perform. It kind of calls the devil thing to us, or something and then we can kill it' Dean explained briefly, thankful that they were finally seeing an end to this.

'And, how do we kill it?' Sam moved his head to face Dean.

'The colt seems our best bet' Dean shrugged.

'Our best bet? You mean, you don't know?'

'No…Bobby doesn't know' Dean replied and Sam looked confused.

'Whatever' Sam yawned and closed his books, moving to put them away.

'Sam?' Dean said as they left the library.

'Hm?' Sam asked sleepishly.

'You look like crap, man' Dean told him.

* * *

As Bobby had told them, they couldn't summon the beast to just anywhere. They had to wait until a Friday for starters, and the ritual had to be performed in the middle of a cemetery…between midnight and 1am. It was a good thing that they had to wait until Friday because there were several plants, bones and some sheep blood that they required to make the ritual work.

'Ready?' Dean held up a blade.

'Just do it' Sam winced and held out his arm, looking away.

Dean held Sam's arm over the large devil's trap-like symbol they'd chalked onto the top of a large tombstone. He cut deep into Sam's arm, between his wrist and elbow, and made sure the blood dripped onto the right symbols. Then he proceeded to do the same thing with his own forearm.

Sam pushed aside the sharp pain and grabbed the book. He started chanting the Latin while Dean held the colt at ready, watching everything he could make out in the dark.

The night breeze picked up quickly and leaves blew past their feet. Looking up, Dean noticed that clouds had come out of nowhere and were now blocking the moon from view, along with a large amount of stars. Sam quickened his pace of reading, but paused when there was a loud twig snapping behind them. He glanced over but then returned to reading. Dean took a step closer to the sound and turned to Sam, whom had stopped again.

'Done' Sam replied and took a breath. 'Are you sure the colt will work?'

'Well, if it can kill yellow-eyes…what can't it kill?' Dean shrugged, not taking his eye of the source of the previous sound.

'That's not that I meant' Sam explained. 'I mean, Eliza said it was really fast, right? Well, what if you can't catch it or the bullets aren't fast enough?'

'Then we use plan B' Dean yanked some papers from his pocket and handed them to Sam. 'Banishing ritual for this sucker' he added with explanation.

'What?' Sam took them and read a bit. 'Dean! This thing is possessing the baby?'

'Yep. In some freaky, weirdo sense…yeah' Dean nodded, holding the colt at strong aim.

'And you want to kill it?' Sam frowned.

'That thing is nasty Sam!' Dean said. 'Besides, the baby has lost his parents, twelve siblings…not much a life worth living' he said in his own defense.

'Yeah, you really believe that?' Sam asked, but he knew Dean was just looking for reasons. Killing the baby as well would be so much easier then chanting a banishing ritual while fighting it off.

There was a sudden silence and the candles upon the tombstone all blew out. Dean gave up on where they'd heard the snapping twig before…bad decision.

A small figure jumped out of the bush and on top of Dean with surprising strength, knocking him right off his feet and onto his back. He still had the colt gripped in his hands and went to shoot the thing but it moved too fast again and ran towards Sam. Dean aimed and fired, but the bullet missed the creature. It paused and looked at Dean angrily. The Colt then flew from Dean's tight grip and vanished into the darkness.

'Guess it's plan B!' Dean yelled and Sam grabbed the papers from his pocket, starting to chant.

The creature was a height of a toddler, and looked nothing like a newborn, human baby. It was a reddish colour though and had a young look about it. It stood on hoofed legs and it's tail swung slightly. It's eyes were black and it had small horns atop it's head.

'This is seriously creepy man' Dean muttered while the creature just stared at him. Dean wished he had the colt because it would be over otherwise, seeing he was just standing there now.

Sam glanced over, a bit confused as to what was going on but then resumed chanting.

'_Exsisto rid vestri presentia_!'

The creature then suddenly screamed out, almost like a roar and ran at Dean, fangs outstretched, along with nasty-looking claws.

Dean rolled out of the way and grabbed a branch to fight it off with. The creature hit the branch away and Dean jumped to his feet.

'Finish it!' Dean yelled as he took off running towards the trees in search of another branch or possibly (hopefully) the colt.

Sam watched his brother running off with widened eyes but then resumed chanting and quickened his pace. He heard Dean screaming out in pain and swearing, but there was still more chanting to be done.

'Hang in there, Dean!' Sam yelled as another scream echoed through the night. There was then silence and Sam frowned.

'Dean?' he asked but knew he had to keep reading.

'Eh?' a strange sounding voice reached his ears. Sam looked down to see the creature aiming a weird almost-grin at him. Sam gasped and grabbed the blade from the tombstone, aiming it at the small creature but was too slow.

It was Sam's turn to scream out in utmost pain while the creature bit down on his already-injured arm, drawing a lot of blood.

A few feet away, Dean lay on his side, dripping blood onto the grass. He heard Sam scream out again and forced himself up.

'Sammy' he gasped and half crawled, half dragged himself along the grass. Dean saw the creature biting Sam again, not eating him…but almost like playing with him. It reminded Dean how cats play with their live food before eating them.

'HEY!!' Dean bellowed to the creature once he used a statue to bring himself to his feet again. 'You want some meat?' he yelled and the creature turned to glare at him, his neck twisting right around without moving the rest of it's body, as though it had no bones.

'Yeah! Leave him alone!' Dean snapped.

'Dean' Sam gasped. 'Don't'

'Finish the damn ritual!' Dean yelled angrily as the creature jumped off Sam and walked towards Dean. It raced at Dean and grabbed him from behind.

'Argh!' Dean yelped as he was slammed onto his stomach and being dragged away by his feet. He was so sore from the scratching and biting before, that he had no strength in him to resist.

Sam reached over and snatched the papers from where they lay beside him and read the past paragraph.

'Arrrrrgh!' Dean's pained scream called out and sounded further away.

Sam looked up and tried not to panic, he had to stop this. Now!

'_May vos exsisto profugus_ , _ut rid is locus of vestri presentia_' Sam read and then there was silence. He feared the worst but read the last lines as loud as he could.

'_Ut Abyssus unde vos venit_. _Pereo ut vestri vires_!' Sam then shoved the papers back into his pocket as he went to search for Dean.

* * *

Dean opened his eyes cautiously and found a large, dead part of grass right beside him. Upon the patch of grass laid the newborn baby. He squirmed a bit as though he'd just woken up and then started crying.

'You!' Dean pointed and gasped. 'Are evil' he sighed but removed his jacket. He wrapped the baby in it and then just collapsed onto his back, worn out and in pain.

'Dean? Dean!' Sam's yells reached his ears.

Sam found his brother lying there and the baby crying inside his jacket. Sam rushed over and once he saw Dean was just trying to cope with the pain in his arms and chest. Sam gathered the jacket up with the baby boy and was almost cautious about even touching him.

'He's just a baby' Dean said in shock and then added angry sarcasm. 'What harm could he possibly do?'

* * *

'And you just found him?' The police officer asked Sam later that morning.

'Yeah...Yeah! It was weird officer' Sam said in a fake, shocked tone. 'Why would someone leave that poor baby in a cemetery? I mean after the guys attacked us, they just ran…then we saw the baby'

'Hm' the officer nodded, not really believing Sam but judging by all the injuries the boys had, he didn't have much evidence to any other likely incident. 'Just…'

'Yeah, we're leaving' Sam sighed and headed over to where Dean was being bandaged by a paramedic.

'He buy it?' Dean asked once he was clear from the paramedic and they headed back to where the Impala awaited them.

'Nah' Sam sighed. 'But hey? What can he do?' Sam shrugged with a smirk and the boys paused and turned to see Eliza's car pull up beside them.

'You saved him! How?' she when she saw another paramedic feeding the baby boy a bottle.

'Luck, mostly' Dean lied.

'Well, thanks' Elisa smiled shyly and gave Sam a hug. She went to hug Dean but saw his bandages so kissed his cheek instead. She gave another smile before she rushed over to the baby.

'Wonder what she'll name him' Sam thought a loud while they watched Eliza take the baby into her arms happily.

'Who cares?' Dean asked and headed towards the car, pulling open the passenger's door. 'So long as we never step foot in this twisted place again…I'm happy' he said, getting in.

Sam realized he was driving and got into the driver's side. 'So what now?' he wondered since Dean did not surrender the keys.

'We're going to see Jacob' Dean told him as they shut their car doors.

'What? No!' Sam frowned.

'Sam! We came all this freakin way and you almost got yourself killed by some evil baby because you got a call from that Jacob guy! When you took his call you seemed pretty damn worried and rushed over here. Now you're saying you don't want to see him? Why? What went on between you and him that was so bad?'

'Dean-'

'No! You tell me and we go see him, or we're going nowhere. Understand?'

Sam growled a little and turned away, staring at the windscreen; pouting.

'Look…' he sighed and thought for a moment, seeing no other option. 'We were friends okay? Like, a million years ago'

Dean wanted to comment but didn't. Instead he just shut up and listened to Sam since it clearly wasn't something Sam was overly comfortable about discussing.

'Jacob…he…well, he wasn't really a friend of mine' Sam admitted.

'I'm confused' Dean frowned. 'Why-'

'He was a friend of Jessica!' Sam snapped. 'They went to high school together or something, before Stanford' he shrugged. 'About a week before Jessica and I…got together…we…well, sort of had a falling out' Sam shrugged.

'Short of?' Dean repeated.

'Okay…_maybe _I almost broke his nose' Sam said with a shrug and ignored Dean's short sniggers. 'It was stupid back then, but yeah…we haven't spoken since…since Jessica…' Sam let it hang.

'Right' Dean nodded. 'So why so quick to come here, then chicken out?'

'He wanted me to call in because…he said he has something for me' Sam sighed and bit his lip. 'About Jessica' he then gasped out and Dean understood, holding up the Impala's keys.

Sam stared at them for a moment and realized he had to do this. He nodded and grabbed the keys.

'That's ma boy!' Dean grinned and turned Metallica on while Sam started the engine. He gave Eliza and the baby boy one last glance in the mirror before driving down the road…

Teaser:

_The driver's door opened and Sam got out._

'_Hey' he said, trying not to look threatening to the obviously terrified girl. 'It's okay' he said, sensing she was running from something pretty scary. _

**This little girl…**

_Sherry caught her breath for a moment and listened for the woman but there was silence. She ran to Sam and hugged him around the waist, sobbing uncontrollably._

_'She never spoke, never uttered a single word all her life'_

**Wants nothing more than to be heard…**

_'Then boy, you need to listen to her'_

**But how can Sam help a child…**

**That isn't real?**

_'Sam, I searched every record, every hospital and morgue, every damn birth certificate that fits the bill…nothing. Zilch, nada!' Dean frowned. 'Sherry does not exist'_

'_No one can save me' she told him._

_'I'm gonna try, no matter what it takes' Sam nodded_

**Coming soon…**


	8. Innocence

**Author's notes: **Thanks 'tuff man' for your review! You're my big supporter and have helped me out of some tight spots so thanks! There is still gonna be more Jess stuff as it's an important contribution to some of the stuff that is going on and future events. As of last chapter, things are starting to get more "heated up" because the major plot is beginning to emerge. I an ensure you all that some of the twists I have planned will shock you! Many you will not see coming! And you're right, the colt is too easy and if they killed everything with it then it's bound to get boring. I am doing my best to avoid that of course. There are times when the colt is damn useful, but it's not always the only solution. Another teaser is at the end as usual...and pelase, anyone who is reading this...review! And let me know what y'all think!

Also, there are spoilers for 'Witch Hunt' in this chapter so be warned, also a few for 'Pilot'�and 'Bloody Mary'...just so ya know!

**Song (teaser):** Bad Boys by Inner Circle

08 Innocence

_Bates country, Missouri_

_Sherry smiled at her mother and father while they tucked her into bed._

'_I love you sweetie' her father smiled while her mother blew a kiss. They turned off the light and closed the door._

_Sherry's smile faded and she sighed, staring at the ceiling. A sudden, loud noise from downstairs made her jump. She climbed out of bed and flung her bedroom door open. Sherry raced down the stairs and skidded to a halt as she saw her mother fall to the floor a few feet away, all bloody and very…still._

_Sherry's eyes were wide and mouth hanging open in fear and a jumble of painful emotions. Her father came into view, pleading and sobbing to a woman._

_Sherry ducked from view and hid in the kitchen, peaking around the doorframe to watch in pure fright. The woman was wearing dark, torn and muddy robes. Her face was partially hidden but black, sickly hair was visible. In her scabby hands was a large, curved and sharp weapon. _

_Sherry jumped back as the woman pulled back her weapon and slashed Sherry's father's head clean off and then proceeded to stab him over and over._

_Sherry saw her head turn and look at her. She gasped, tripping backwards and then heard something moving across the ground. Sherry got up and ran, she was in her nightgown and it was freezing out…but she ran. _

_Sherry ran out the kitchen's back door and right through the trees._

'_You can't hide from me dear' she heard the woman's creepy voice as though she was standing behind her._

_Sherry picked up speed, ignoring the thorny bushes and prickly ground. She raced right out of the woods with only the woman's echoing laugh to keep her going._

_She gasped as a bright light hit her out of nowhere. She stopped suddenly and held her hands in front of her, preparing for impact. As she looked up, Sherry realized the black car had stopped only an inch from her. The driver's door opened and Sam got out._

'_Hey' he said, trying not to look threatening to the obviously terrified girl. 'It's okay' he said, sensing she was running from something pretty scary. _

_Sherry caught her breath for a moment and listened for the woman but there was silence. She ran to Sam and hugged him around the waist, sobbing uncontrollably._

'_She killed them' Sherry told him in a squeaky tone, in between sobs. 'They're dead!' she then yelled angrily._

'_Come on' Sam said, noticing how she was shivering in her nightgown. 'Let's get you some help, okay?'_

_She instantly stopped crying and looked up at him._

'_No one can help me' she said, surprisingly now calm. She then smirked at him…_

* * *

Two days earlier…

'Amoret, Bates country, Missouri' Dean said aloud while he passed the sign.

'And we're here because…?' Sam asked, frowning over his phone.

'Bobby said there is some possible witchcraft stuff going on here and since he's tied up in a job further off…he sent us. Besides, it's not like we've got anything better to do'

'Yeah, cuz our last encounter with witches went so well' Sam replied in sarcasm, putting his phone back into his pocket. 

'Yeah, well' Dean shrugged. 'I'm sure we won't get ourselves killed this time' he smirked.

'How do you figure that?' Sam asked. 'You don't have Ruby to save your ass this time'

Dean gave a slight glare before responding. 'If I recall, you're the one that went after those witches and…Woah!' he pressed down on the brakes hard, bringing the Impala to a sudden stop. Dean jumped out of the car and first checked the Impala for possible harm before seeing if he'd hit anything. Sam had gotten out as well and all he saw was a clear road. 

'What happened?' he wondered since he hadn't been watching the road when Dean had stopped.

'A dog happened' Dean frowned but couldn't see anything, anywhere.

'Must've been one hell of a dog' Sam sniggered and got back into the car. 

Dean shook his head and got back in. 

* * *

Sam and Dean reached Amoret a few minutes later and rented out a motel room. They dumped their stuff and Dean glanced over at his brother with a concerned expression. Sam was looking at a sealed envelope that he'd gotten from his friend Jacob last week in New Jersey. 

'You're still not going to open that thing…are you?' Dean frowned. Sam had left Dean in the car that day and gone to see Jacob, he'd returned less then five minutes later and just drove off…not a word to Dean at all.

'No' Sam replied angrily and shoved it into his pocket. 

'Why not?' Dean asked for what must have been the tenth time. 'Who's it from?'

'Shut up' Sam snapped; he really did not want to hear about this again nor talk about it. 

Dean sighed and dropped it. Pushing Sam like this wasn't helping but he had a feeling it was Jessica-related stuff. And that would mean a very moody Sam.

'Where do we start?' Sam asked. 'The witch stuff' he then added to verify. 

'Hm? Oh ah…well' Dean searched his bag and pulled out a newspaper clipping. 'It saids here that some sort of memorial is being held as an anniversary to some witch burnings years ago. And that they discovered a patch of woods where they believe some lived but anyone going in…doesn't come out' he sighed. 'Might not be the witches…but Bobby thinks so'

'Meaning he would have to have a good reason for it' Sam added.

'Yeah' Dean agreed and sighed. 

'And this area? Was it where they were burnt or what?'

'Nah, surprisingly' Dean frowned in thought. 'Ah, it was a block of land…like a property or something. Two people had lived there. A family of four and some lady'

'And?' Sam waited for more information.

'And nothing, that's all Bobby said' Dean told him and grabbed a jacket to put on. 'There's a local college not too far from here so if we leave now we'll make it back by dark'

Sam nodded and grabbed a jacket as well. 'Let's go' he said, quickly hiding the letter under his pillow. 

* * *

'Yeah, a couple hundreds years ago' Mr Harriet nodded as the boys followed him into his office. 'The lady was Mrs Kellick' he said. 'Her neighbours had only just moved in. The married couple and daughter…the wife was expecting though'

'She was pregnant?' Sam asked, to verify and sound interested. He found that sounding interested keeps them talking. 

'Yeah, poor woman' he sighed and then frowned. He gave the boys another look over. 'Are you sure you boys are in my class? I don't think I've ever seen you before in my entire life!'

'Of course we are!' Dean grinned in enthusiasm.

'Yeah, you really don't remember us?' Sam asked as though he couldn't believe it.

'Hm' the man glared but then shrugged, followed by a defeated sigh. 'So why are you boys so curious about the Amoret witches?' he wondered.

'We heard about the anniversary thing in the papers and it stroke our curiosity' Sam said while Dean tried not to snigger. 'So um, what happened to them? The lady and family?'

'Well, not much is known' Mr Harriet sat at his desk and thought for a moment, relying mainly on memory. 'The lady vanished and no one saw of her again…but a month later the family were all killed'

'All of them?' Dean asked.

'Like I said, not much is known' the man said.

'So…?' Sam tried to work out what that meant.

'The bodies were never found' Mr Harriet said as though he was telling an exciting, campfire story. 'Blood though, oh a lot of it. Enough to drown a mouse'

'Interesting' Dean said with a creeped out expression. He glanced at Sam in concern and his brother got the message.

'Ah, thanks for your time' Sam smiled awkwardly, a bit taken aback to the excitement this man had with the story. 

* * *

That night Dean spent some time talking to Bobby while Sam researched the place Mr Harriet described. They worked on it until fairly late, but with came up with nothing overly helpful to the case.

Dean slept in right through to midday and once he awoke he was worried. There was no smell of breakfast and Sam was nowhere in sight. 

'Sam?' he spoke, sitting up. 'Sam!' he then yelled after no reply.

'What?' Sam opened the bathroom door a bit.

'Nothing' Dean frowned, a bit confused.

Sam rolled his eyes and slammed the door again, going back to his shower. 

Dean couldn't understand why Sam hadn't woken him earlier, but he saw opportunity. Dean got out of his bed at record time and searched through Sam's bag quickly, along with any pockets on jeans and jackets. He then checked the bedside drawers and Sam's pillow…bingo! 

With caution, Dean held out the letter and saw a fancy writing on the front saying: "To Sam, from Caroline". Dean heard the shower switch off and stuffed the letter back under Sam's pillow. 

* * *

Sam came out all dressed but with sopping hair. He saw Dean watching him from his bed and raised an eyebrow.

'What?' he asked.

'Who's Caroline?' Dean wondered.

Sam stared for a moment and then rushed to check the letter was still unopened under his pillow.

'No one' Sam lied.

'Sam-' Dean started but Sam shook his head. 'Fine' Dean shrugged. 'Why didn't you wake me?'

Sam bit his lip and then gave a shrug. 'I slept in too, I'm not an alarm clock Dean'

'Since when do you sleep in?' Dean frowned and saw it was almost one pm. 'Your sleeping in is like nine'

'Whatever' Sam said and grabbed a jacket. 'We've got more people to talk to' 

* * *

It was past seven when they got back to the motel room. The boys had attended a pre-anniversary gathering in hopes for more information but all they got from it was a snack-filled Dean and a grumpy Sam. Although Dean also scored several phone numbers from it, so he was quite content.

'Carol' Dean read one of the names on his napkin. 'Could be short or Caroline' he said and glanced at his brother, dropping hints.

Sam rolled his eyes and glared right at Dean. 'You don't know when to stop, do you?' he asked.

'I'm just worried about you, man' Dean replied. 'I know it's a touchy issue but-'

'Yeah! It is' Sam agreed. 'Why do you keep pushing it?'

'Look at you!' Dean frowned back, slightly drunk on Champaign. 'You're a wreck Sam! You have nightmares about Jess, you're screaming in the middle of the night…and then you get this weirdo letter and you start sleeping in but refuse to open it like it's gonna kill you or something'

'Maybe it is' Sam said flatly. 'Sorry man…it's just…'

'About Jessica?' Dean asked, feeling he was getting somewhere. 'She's dead Sam…you've had four years to get over it and for half of it you had. Why now? What changed that made you like this again?'

Sam had reached breaking point with this conversation. Dean meant well, he knew that…but Sam just wanted him to drop it!

'Caroline is Jessica's mother! Okay?' he snapped. 'Just…I need some air' he got up and slammed the motel door on his way.

'Sam?' Dean followed but all he saw was the Impala driving off. 

* * *

Sam ignored his ringing cell phone and just kept driving. He remembered what Jacob has said when he'd given Sam the letter: _"Jessica's mother died a few days ago, her neighbor gave me this and said that Caroline had told her it was for you…and that I was the only one who could get it to you"_

Sam growled a bit and then started to slow the Impala down since he was going to crash otherwise. A good thing too, because he then had time to hit the breaks as a young girl came out of the woods to his right and stopped suddenly right in front of the car.

Sam sat there in a bit of shock but then got out. 

'Hey' he said to her and tried not to look threatening. She was obviously very terrified. 'It's okay' he said and was on full alert, sensing she was running from something pretty scary. 

The girl listened for a moment, before running right to Sam and wrapping her arms around his waist, hugging him tightly. 

Sam wasn't sure what to do as she started sobbing uncontrollably, but then she spoke in a squeaky tone in between sobs.

'She killed them' she told him. 'They're dead!' she then yelled angrily.

Sam noticed how she was shivering in her nightgown. 

'Come on' he said. 'Let's get you some help, okay?'

'No one can help me' she said, surprisingly calm now. She looked up at him and smirked. 

* * *

Dean tossed his phone beside him in annoyance. It had been over two hours since Sam had left with his car and he was not answering his cell. Dean jumped as his phone rang and he grabbed in quickly.

'Sam!' he snapped.

'Yeah?' Sam's voice replied, rather casually.

'Answer your phone, you moron!' Dean screamed at him before calming himself to the fact his brother was alive and okay. 'Where are you?'

'Uh, hospital' Sam replied.

'What did you do to my car!' Dean started freaking out.

'What? Nothing!' Sam said, apparently still in somewhat of a grumpy mood. 'I almost ran over a kid, she's screaming about some woman killing her parents'

'You almost ran her over?' Dean repeated. 'How fast were you going?'

'Dean' Sam sighed, it was late and he was tired. 'She ran in front of the car' he explained. 'She was acting weird and then just passed out. I brought her here' he said.

'The one just down the road from our motel?' Dean asked as he grabbed a jacket.

'Ah yeah…why?' Sam asked but was hung up on. 'Great' he muttered and hoped Dean was coming for the situation and not to check his car, which seemed likely. 

* * *

'Hey' Sam smiled down at Sherry once the doctors said he and Dean could talk to her.

She smiled at him and glanced at Dean a little nervously.

'I'm Sam' he told her and sat on her bed while Dean stood beside him. 'And this is my brother Dean' he added and hoped to get a name from this poor girl.

She nodded but didn't say anything else. After a few minutes of awkward staring she sighed. 'I'm Sherry' she gave in.

Sam smiled a bit again and looked sympathetic. 'Is there someone we can call? Someone that can look after you?'

'No' Sherry replied. 'My parents were all I had and she killed them'

'Who killed them?' Dean asked, assuming possible connection to the murder and the whole witch stuff going on lately; he wasn't a big believer in coincidence.

'Lady, she looked like witch' Sherry told them and now that she was away from the woods, she had allowed the truth to sink in. 'I'm tired' she lied. 'Can I talk about this later?'

'Sure' Sam nodded and wrote down his cell phone number. 'If you need anything, just call me okay?' he handed it to her and she opened her arms, awaiting a hug.

'Ah' Sam was a bit off-guard but gave her a quick hug. 'You'll be okay' he told her.

'No one can save me' she told him.

'I'm gonna try, no matter what it takes' Sam nodded and gave her one last look before following Dean out and they left.

'The woods which you found her…they were right near the witch area right? Near where the lady and family lived?' Dean asked.

'Yeah' Sam replied. 

* * *

The boys got some sleep and then first thing in the morning they were up researching and talking to people all over town, asking about the family and woman that had lived there.

After visiting the last place on their list, they sat in the car and just wanted to collapse. 

'So, the lady was indeed Mrs Kellick' Dean sighed, summing everything up. 'The family of four: pregnant mummy, daddy and a little boy' he sighed heavily. 'All died a few hundred years ago only a few miles from where you found Sherry' he expected a response from Sam but did not get one. 'Sam?' he asked and looked over. 'Oh, just call her already!' he frowned, as Sam had been wanting to check up on Sherry all day. 'Why aren't you this determined with real woman?' he grumbled.

Sam glanced at Dean for a moment and then called the hospital. 

'Yeah, hello. It's ah Sam from last night. I was wondering how Sherry is doing…what? No I…are you sure?' Sam looked very confused. 'No. Doctor…I brought her in last night. She had run in front of…doctor-' Sam frowned at his phone. 

'What's up?' Dean asked, seeing how Sam looked very shocked and lost.

'Sherry' Sam replied. 'The doctor said they didn't have a patient by that name and that no one was brought in last night' Sam said. 

Dean turned the keys and started the engine, driving towards the hospital to sort this out. 

* * *

'It was about- no!' Sam was snapping at the receptionist but she was just insisting on security. 

Dean grabbed his brother and shoved him out of the room before they got locked up or Sam lost his temper all together.

'It doesn't make sense Dean' Sam frowned as they headed back to the Impala. 

'Yeah, it's weird' Dean agreed. 'We need to find out who she is' 

* * *

'Anything?' Sam asked as Dean exited the library and shook his head. 

'She doesn't exist!' Dean snapped. 'There is no Sherry!'

'What?'

'There is no young girl by the name of Sherry in this entire freakin place' Dean frowned; he had just been in there for two hours with no results.

'Maybe you didn't look hard enough' 

'Sam, I searched every record, every hospital and morgue, every damn birth certificate that fits the bill…nothing. Zilch, nada!' he frowned. 'Sherry does not exist'

'Maybe' Sam sighed. 'Only one way to find out' 

* * *

Another house visiting round and many more phone calls later, Sam and Dean reached the house they'd missed last time, and knocked.

'Yes? Can I help you?' a brunette woman asked as she answered the door.

Dean grinned at her while Sam jumped in.

'Ah yeah, we're doing a story on the anniversary thing going on this week and ah, we were wondering if you knew anything about someone lives out by eight mile road?' Sam asked, putting on a convincing smile.

'Your family has lived here for centuries…right?' Dean asked.

'Come in' she moved past the door to allow then access. 'I don't know much' she said and they followed her to the lounge room where an elderly man sat in his chair. 'But my grandfather might' she smiled at him. 'Coffee?' she offered the boys.

'Sure' Dean grinned and she went to make some. 

'So ah…do you know a young girl named Sherry? She is about ten-'

'Sherry?' Mr Garret asked, cutting Sam off. 'Sherry?' he repeated and thought. 'Yes, Sherry was my sister' he nodded. 

'Oh, no sir…we're looking for a little girl-' Dean started but was cut off also.

'She's no little girl' the man frowned. 'She died when she was ten, murdered!' he snapped. 'But. On the anniversary of the witch burning, her spirit would roam the woods, reliving the horror that happened to our family that night' he said in a very serious story-telling voice. 'My mother and father were killed that night, slaughtered! Sherry and I were sleeping and woke to the noise. I saw her running down the stairs but I was too scared and hid in my room. It wasn't until hours later that the police found me' he sighed. 'Sherry had been killed while running away, through the woods'

'Sam' Dean nudged him as Sherry stood in the doorway of a room behind Mr Garret. 

'What?' Sam turned and saw her. 

Dean watched the girl and noticed she was in her nightgown again and it was still dirty, he started suspecting that maybe this girl wasn't a girl after all. She stared right at Sam and nodded before disappearing and reappearing rapidly, until she was actually gone.

'You saw her, didn't you?' Mr Garret asked Sam. 'She has been trying for years to talk but no one wants to listen and she just disappears for another ten years' he said. 'She was mute you see, when she was alive…she never spoke, never uttered a single word all her life' he sighed sadly. 'The doctors didn't know why and nothing worked. So we just let her be'

'She spoke to me' Sam said. 'Well, her spirit' he shrugged. 

Mr Garret looked shocked but nodded. 'Then boy, you need to listen to her' he nodded.

'Where was she buried?' Dean asked; chatting with ghosts wasn't exactly his favorable option.

'Body never found' he sighed in reply. 'They searched the woods but nothing'

Dean nodded and sighed in disappointment. 

'Take this' Mr Garret reached into his pocket and pulled out a scarf. 'It's Sherry's, if you hold onto that she'll come to you' he said. 

* * *

Dean and Sam stared at the scarf as they sat in their motel room but resulted in nothing.

'That's it' Dean growled. 'We're ending this. Now' he grabbed the Impala's keys and headed outside with Sam following close behind.

'What are we doing?' Sam asked as Dean checked for shovels, salt tins, matches and salt guns.

'We're going to find where she was killed and put her and that witch sucker to rest' Dean slammed the truck shut and got into the driver's seat.

'Come on, Mr Shining!' he snapped and Sam got in as well. 

* * *

The boys wandered through the woods with flashlights and Dean had a salt gun at the ready with a large bag over his shoulder.

'Come on already' he grumbled as Sam held onto the scarf since without Sherry they had no hope.

'Why did you make me come back here?' Sherry asked, as she was rapidly in front of Sam.

'You died' Dean told her, not in the mood for one of Sam's speeches. 'Sixty years ago…you died. That witch woman killed you, your parents and almost got your brother'

Sherry looked angrily at him but said nothing.

'We need to find where you died' Sam said in a softer tone than his brother's.

'Why?' she asked. 'The witch is still out there'

'Do you know where she is?' Dean asked. 

'In my old house, she's waiting for me' Sherry's voice turned to a tremble and Sam didn't care if she was a spirit, she looked like a scared little girl to him.

'Tell us where and we'll go stop her' Sam nodded. 'I'm not going to let her get you'

'Yeah, well…you're sixty years too late' Dean muttered in reply and rolled his eyes. 

* * *

Sherry did lead them to the house though, which had a putrid smell and was quite unbearable. Sherry would no go inside but as the boys did, they saw a woman that was wearing some sort of robe, which was dark and torn. The partially hidden face was probably a good thing though.

'Well, She looks friendly' Dean muttered sarcastically once they'd spotted the large, carved weapon in her scabby, wrinkly hands.

'Eh hehehe' she gave an evil laugh as she started to walk towards them but Dean shot her away with his salt shotgun. Sam ran around the house looked for something to help them end this but there was nothing. The parent's bodies were gone and there was no other lying around.

'Argh!' he yelled as the witch lady grabbed him. Dean appeared from around the corner and shot her; he then pulled a salt tin from his bag and tipped salt around the entire lounge room before rushing around the house with gasoline.

'What are you doing?' Sam snapped but was yanked outside where Sherry was waiting in fear.

'It's worked before' Dean said. 'Burn the house, whoever's in it disappears'

'We're in a forest!' Sam frowned but Dean stroke the matches and threw them onto the start of the gasoline trail that led to the house, setting it on fire. 

Sherry, Sam and Dean watched while the house burst into flames and all that was heard was falling wood and the screams from the lady.

'You're still here' Dean looked down at Sherry and sighed.

'Yes' she nodded and Sam spoke up; he had an idea. 

'Can you retrace your footsteps from that night? When you were running away?'

'Yes' Sherry said again and felt tired for the first time in sixty years. 

* * *

The boys followed behind her as she led them quite some way. She reached a small clearing where there was a large oak tree, it's branches low and it looked rather old. She stood under it and looked down at where she knew her skeleton lay, because this tree was the last thing she saw that night, sixty years ago.

Dean started digging up the spot that Sherry indicated and once the entire skeleton was exposed from the ground that his it for all these years: Sherry let out a yawn.

'I can sleep now' Sherry said softly, but refused to smile. 'It's over'

The boys watched as she closed her eyes and a bright light was emitted from her body. Then she was gone… 

* * *

Sam and Dean got back to the motel room at about 3 that morning and after showering, headed straight to bed. They'd salted and burnt Sherry's bones just in case and got lost a few times on their way back to the car, so they were in a good mood for sleep.

-----------

The next morning had the boys up later than usual and Sam went to get the Impala's keys off the bedside table but Dean grabbed them away from Sam's reach and glared.

Sam looked at him questionably, but then remembered the events of what happened when he last drove it…taking off with it, almost hitting Sherry and everything else that followed.

'So now you're never going to let me drive your car again?' Sam guessed, shaking his head in disbelief.

'Damn straight' Dean glared and gripped the keys tighter. 'Never' 

* * *

**Teaser:**

**You chuck it on that one and  
You chuck it on me**

'_We get em' Judith nodded. 'I don't care how good they are, we'll get em'_

**Why did you have to act so mean  
Don't you know you're human being  
Born of a mother with the love of a father**

'_Hello Agent Lennon and Agent McCartney' Judith smirked. 'Or, should I say: Dean and Sam Winchester?' she asked._

**You're too bad; you're too cool**

'_You're quite interesting, Dean' Bill spoke and sat across the table from him._

'_So they keep saying' Dean smirked._

'_Sammy? Nah, he's like a puppy' Dean grinned_

'_Sometimes puppies bite' Bill frowned._

**You chuck it on that one and  
You chuck it on me**

'_What the hell are you talking about?' Sam frowned angrily _

'_Dean isn't the monster you think he is'_

'_So then we reach the conclusion that it was you' she said. 'You killed her'_

**Bad boys, bad boys**

'_I'm sorry Sam' Dean sighed and rushed off in the other direction, towards the exit._

'_I didn't!' Sam snapped. 'I swear, I did not kill her'_

**Whatcha gonna do, whatcha gonna do  
When they come for you**

'_What is it?' Bill asked._

'_It's the other Winchester boy' she said, out of breath. 'He's just…he…'_

'_What are they doing to you Sammy?' Dean asked himself_

**Coming Soon…**


	9. Fingerprints

**Author's notes: **Wow, thanks! I got more reviews this time and it really make this so worthwhile and motivated me! Thanks 'megan' for your reviews, they realy made my day, and one was the best review I think I have ever gotten, for anything! Thanks 'clubby' for your review, your english was fine btw. Yeah, Sam isn't too keen to tell Dean about what happened with Jess and Caroline, so don't think he'll be slipping up too soon...however, Dean is going to find out one way or another. Are they really a little short? Well, I do give myself a '7 page' minamum, but some do go a bit over. Glad you loved them though! Thanks 'C.M.S. Cipriano' for your review, what a relief to hear I'm doing a good job! Glad you like it.

Thanks so much everyone that reviewed, it really made my day and I'm currently nearing the finale of the season, so my updating will be a little faster. Again, another trailer at the end of this episode, please let me know what you think of this ep/fic! Also, I'm introducing the two new characters a lot better this ep. They have been mentioned briefly before in 'Full Moons'

Few spoilers for 'pilot' As well as any episode involving the FBI and their charges, such as 'Skin', 'The Usual Suspects', 'Nightshifter', 'Folsom Prison Blues' and 'Just in Bello'. They are relativly minor, but just thought you should be forewarned. 

* * *

**09 Fingerprints**

_A dark woman switched on the lights and entered an interrogation room with her partner following closely behind. They placed files and photos all over the table and studied them. There was a photo of Dean Winchester and also files of his criminal records. Beside that was a photo of Sam and a larger file of records, including statements and his criminal files._

'_Well?' Bill asked his partner. _

'_I told you they weren't FBI agents' Judith frowned. She remembered when she had met Dean and Sam for the first time back in Pennsylvania when people had been killed and organs ripped apart, as well as missing hearts. There was just something about those boys that she didn't like…something that had her interested. _

'_What now?' Bill asked. _

'_We get em' Judith nodded. 'I don't care how good they are, we'll get em' she glared at a surveillance camera images that had captured both the boys faces. 'Oh, we're gonna get them!'_

* * *

Lake Charles, Louisiana

One week later…

Sam stifled a yawn as he pushed open the door to a local bar. It took him a few minutes, but he spotted Dean chatting up a hot woman not too far from the bar area. He sighed and wandered over, accidentally bumping into a pretty blonde on his way.

'Sorry' he said and then paused for a moment, as she was attractive. 

'It's okay' she gave a mischievous smile.

Sam gave an awkward smile in return and then turned to continue his quest of reaching his brother but there were people everywhere. 

'Dean!' he called out and then pushed past a few dancers until he finally reached him. What effort it took him!

'Oh! Hey Sammy, this is Julie' Dean introduced the redhead beside him, rather proud to be arm in arm with her. 'She has a friend' Dean then whispered, wriggling his eyebrow a bit suggestively.

'Ah…hi' Sam said to Julie and then glared at Dean. 'No thanks, I'm perfectly capable of finding my own dates'

'But you don't, you never do'

'So?' Sam frowned, assuming Dean had been drinking since he seemed a little…tipsy.

'Yell ya what' Dean removed his arm from around Julie's waist and gave her a wink. 'Why don't you get us some more drinks?' he smiled and she wandered away in direction of the bartender, with a suggestive smile upon her face.

'Is she a prostitute?' Sam frowned, suspicious.

'I dunno, she's not asking for payments' Dean shrugged. 'Now Sammy, this place is crowded with woman!' he smirked, pointing to the crowd or dancing, talking people. 'Prove it'

'Prove what? What there's a crowd of woman?' he frowned in confusion.

'No! Prove you can get your own dates' Dean nodded.

'What? No! Dean' Sam rolled his eyes and glared.

'See? You can't' Dean poked his chest, clearly not overly sober at the moment.

Sam bit his lip in annoyance and saw Julie making her way back over, cautiously carrying two glasses of beer. Sam glanced back over at the crowd and sighed heavily. 'Fine' he rolled his eyes, giving in.

'Fine?' Dean asked with a smirk.

'Yeah, fine' Sam snapped. 'Watch me'

'Oh I will' Dean said and accepted a drink from Julie. 'Thanks, hot stuff' he said, making her giggle a little.

Sam grimaced and wondered what the hell he was doing. He knew it was too late to back out and spotted a "target" nearby. She was a brunette and seemed to be alone. She was moving her hips a bit to the beat and her hair moved gently against her bare shoulders.

'Ah, hey' Sam said but she didn't hear him. 'Hi' he said louder and she turned around, a bit surprised.

'Oh, hey' she smiled. 

'I'm Sam' he said and knew he must look every awkward.

'Cynthia' she smiled in reply. 

Dean sniggered as he watched his brother standing there awkwardly and a bit unsure what to do. How he ever got with Jessica to begin with was still a mystery to Dean. He then saw the girl giggling and Sam seemed to be doing okay.

'I knew he had it in him' he smirked and took a sip of his drink. He turned away and paid some attention to Julie. 'What is it?' he asked when he saw the shocked look on her face. He turned around again to find Sam running towards him.

'That bad?' Dean asked but Sam grabbed him, pushing him right out of the bar. 'Dude? What? Is she a he or something?' Dean chuckled a bit.

'FBI' Sam hissed and they got into Dean's car fast. 

'The one time you actually try to hook up with a hot chick, you almost get us arrested' Dean sighed as the Impala took off down the road. 'That's sad Sam…very sad' 

* * *

Sam and Dean arrived at their motel room and went to grab their stuff but found a dark woman waiting for them.

'Hello Agent Lennon and Agent McCartney' Judith smirked. 'Or, should I say: Dean and Sam Winchester?' she asked.

The boys turned to the door but Judith's partner Bill now blocked their only way out.

'Oh, you boys aren't going anywhere' Judith said, getting to her feet. 

Bill grabbed Dean and shoved him onto the floor, handcuffing him while Judith did the same to Sam.

'Sam' Dean gasped. 'Never try to pick up a date again. Ever!'

'Sam and Dean Winchester' an officer spoke to them. 'You have the right to remain silent. Anything you do say can and will be used against you in the court of law...' 

* * *

Bill entered an interrogation room where Dean sat uncomfortably cuffed to the table.

'My name is Bill McConnell' he said in a strict, authority tone. 'And you're Dean Winchester' he said, Judith knew the boys hated people finding out who they really were so he had to state he knew very well who Dean was.

'Really? I had no idea' Dean said sarcastically once he was told his own name. 

'You're quite interesting, Dean' Bill spoke and sat across the table from him.

'So they keep saying' Dean smirked.

'You don't seem to realize how much trouble you're in here' Bill stated. 'Or maybe you're just so used to getting away with what you do?'

Dean shrugged. 'Maybe…or maybe because I know I haven't done anything wrong' he said, bluffing of course. FBI do not just track them down and arrest them out of nowhere without having a pretty good reason for it. And Sam's lack of dating skill was surely not one of those reasons.

'You know what I find most interesting here?' Bill asked. 

'Well, now you're starting to creep me out' Dean raised an eyebrow. 'You're not into guys are you?' he frowned and noticed how Bill tried not to loose his temper.

'All this time that the FBI have been trying to catch you boys once and for all…the blame was always put on you' Bill said and Dean tried to think of a quick comeback again but Bill wasn't done. 'Most evidence points to you and you have a much higher criminal record. But you're Sam's big brother, and sometimes a sibling will take the blame for a younger sibling, sometimes try to get him out of trouble…but not this time' Bill said in a more threatening tone. 'This time we've got you boys good and neither of you are going anywhere but jail…you hear me?'

'Oh, I hear you' Dean nodded, still kept his cool.

'Good' Bill said in a lower and clearly serious tone. 'Cuz you boys won't be getting out of this one' 

* * *

Sam glanced up from his cuffed wrist and over to the door of the interrogation room. Judith entered the small room and sat across from him.

'Hello Sam Winchester' she said calmly and was totally in control. 'I'm FBI Agent Judith Hall, would you like to know which department?' she asked, more of a tease since Sam had given her a fake department identity when they'd met awhile back.

'Your brother Dean is signing out as we speak, he gave you up' she said. Judith knew it was a cheap shot but anything was worth a try at this point.

Sam actually laughed then. 'Yeah. Right' he rolled his eyes humorously.

'Dean used to be the prime suspect in all this mess you boys have gotten yourselves into…but now we're starting to think it was you all along. That Dean just covered your tracks better than his own' she said in a very serious, authority tone.

Sam didn't know what to say to that so he just sat there in his uncomfortable seat, not answering her, but he wasn't going to let her know how nervous he was.

'Dean's your big brother, and from the looks of it…he'll do just about anything for you Sam' Judith sighed. 'I'll give him that' she added with a sigh and read over a file she'd brought in with her. 'However' she stated and tried to keep a smirk from her face since she was finally getting the Winchester boys in a way no one had ever before. 'Maybe there are some things he won't do for you' she said. 

'Like what?' Sam asked, rolling his eyes at how she was playing this little game. Trying to make him confess to whatever they think he and Dean had supposingly done this time.

'Would Dean ever have a reason to kill you?' she asked.

'What?' Sam snapped in shock…where had that one come from? 'No! Never' he frowned, shaking his head.

Judith nodded. 'You went to Stanford right?' she asked. 'A couple years ago'

'So?' Sam was confused as to where all this was going. 

'How did Dean react?' 

'Ah…' Sam pushed the truth aside slightly. 'Thrilled' he shrugged. 'He was happy for me'

'I see' Judith nodded. 'So he wasn't jealous? Dean would never do anything to ruin that happy life you'd set up for yourself?'

'What the hell are you talking about?' Sam frowned angrily as he didn't like the way she was talking about his brother. 'Dean isn't the monster you think he is'

'Okay' she nodded and prepared to deliver her punch line. 'So then we reach the conclusion that it was you' she said. 'You killed her'

'What? Who?' Sam was confused and now getting very annoyed. He and Dean had a possible Woman in White to hunt down that was killing people, and they were wasting time with this crap.

Judith pulled out a picture of a blonde woman, placing it in front of Sam, watching his reaction. 'Jessica Lee Moore, murdered November 2nd, 2006' 

Sam stared at the picture of his girlfriend Jessica and that was as far as he would take it. 'Murdered?' he snapped. 'It was a…electrical shortage!'

Judith smirked, noticing his hesitation. 'Of course it was' she replied. 'But it's a bit strange, don't you think? I mean you score a full ride to college and don't come into contact with your brother for two whole years and then all of the sudden, your girlfriend is killed in a fire and Dean just happens to be there?' she asked, ignoring the hateful glare Sam was now giving her. 'Then you boys disappear from town…which is followed by theft, fraud, kidnapping…and murder'

Sam looked away and knew he would break if she said one more thing about Jessica… 

* * *

'Sammy? Nah, he's like a puppy' Dean grinned and he defended his brother as Bill brought up all the stuff Dean had previously been accused of and blamed it on Sam, which was a bit of a surprise for Dean at first.

'Sometimes puppies bite' Bill frowned. 'Dean, I get it. You want to protect your little brother…'

'Oh you get it?' Dean was losing his patience. He leaned forward and the annoyance was clear in his expression and tone. 'You don't know squat' 

'Oh yeah?' Bill asked and pulled out a hospital file. 'So you weren't committed to a Mental hospital in Oregon more than three months ago?' he smirked at the look on Dean's face. 'And wasn't it Sam that had you committed?' He asked and felt he was making progress since Dean looked a bit nervous now. 'His girlfriend Jessica was killed some time back, that had to have taken a toll on him'

'That was three years ago' Dean stated.

'Yeah, yet Sam meets up with Jessica's mother and then she just happens to die the day he leaves town again?' Bill asked and could almost scream "Bingo" at the shocked look that spread across Dean's face. 'Yeah, I don't know squat' Bill smirked sarcastically. 

* * *

'What did she do?' Judith asked Sam about Jessica.

'Nothing. Stop it' Sam growled and gripped his chair to help prevent him doing something he really, really shouldn't. 

'Did she find out about your family? How you and Dean are raised criminals?'

'That's enough' Sam said again.

'Oh honey, we're just getting started' Judith told him. 'Now tell me why you killed her.

Sam stared straight ahead at the edge of the desk and knew he couldn't take it anymore.

'Tell me' Judith said louder. 'Why did you kill Jessica?' 

* * *

'Dean, you think you're doing your brother a favor here' Bill told him. 'But you're only making things worst. You've got to stop covering Sam's tracks and-' both men turned towards the door as it opened and a younger cop was standing there, a bit panicked.

'What is it?' Bill asked.

'It's the other Winchester boy' she said, out of breath. 'He's just…he…'

Bill got up and Dean tried to follow but being handcuffed to the table didn't help.

'Sam?' he said, panicked.

Dean stood there and listened to the yelling and sounds of struggled from outside the room and his brother's own yell was added to the noise every now and again.

'What are they doing to you Sammy?' Dean asked himself and then noticed the file Bill had left on the table. He grabbed it and smirked at the paperclip that was holding some documents together.

Dean pulled open the door slightly and saw two cops practically dragging his brother down the hallway.

'I'm sorry Sam' Dean sighed and rushed off in the other direction, towards the exit. 

* * *

'Yeah, I dunno what happened but Sam lost it' Dean sighed, glancing to check no one was watching him again as he used the pay phone a few blocks from the station. 

'Well it'd have to be something big if Sam went off like that' Bobby frowned. 'You boys, you're friggin…trouble magnets!' he snapped and rubbed a hand over his tired but concerned face.

'Tell me about it' Dean sighed. 'What are we gonna do Bobby? I don't see us breaking Sam out of this one'

'Maybe not us…but I know someone who can' Bobby nodded. 'But it'll come with a price'

'I swear, if you say…' Dean trailed off and glared. 

* * *

Sam was back in another interrogation room and chained to a table once more. He was pissed off, mostly at himself. But the way Judith was talking about Jessica…it really got to him. 

The door opened and in walked someone that Sam wasn't sure whether to be happy to see or if he should start saying his prayers right now. She gave him a look, which he guessed meant he had to act as though he didn't know her.

'Sam, I presume?' Bela asked casually. 'I'm your lawyer'

'Kill me now' Sam muttered under his breath. 

* * *

Dean paced back and forth in his motel room. He didn't like it one little bit, but it seemed to be Sam's only chance now. Bobby would never pass off as a lawyer and Dean wouldn't know the first thing about enforcing the law other than it's a major pain in the ass. Besides, he knew more how to break it than to enforce it. Bela was smart and convincing, plus she could play the part with ease, which was what Dean hated most. Dean saved lives all the time while Bela Talbot made profits, yet it kills him that she is his brother's only hope right now.

'Damnit Sam!' Dean snapped. 'I'm gonna kick your ass!' he growled and then looked over to the wall near their beds. It was decorated with newspaper clippings, articles and photos. Dean was so sure it was a Woman in White case, so at least he had some form of distraction while Bela worked her magic, hopefully. 

* * *

'Losing your temper like that' Bela sighed. 'It was kinda of amateur Sam, even for you' she told him, but figured he knew that now anyway.

'Yeah. Well' Sam frowned. 'Can you get me out of here or not?' he sighed.

'You're the one that went to law school, you tell me'

'You don't know?' Sam asked and practically gave up then.

'What do I look like…Erin Brocovitch?' Bela frowned and then sighed heavily. 'There is some chance, and that's if you give Dean up'

'What? No!'

'Dean made a run for it' Bela stated. 'It's not like they'll be able to arrest him'

'Exactly, which means they won't let me go until they do' Sam frowned. 'There has to be another way'

Bela rolled her eyes and sighed heavily. 'Fine' she said. 'I'll get you out of here'

'At what cost?' Sam raised an eyebrow, knowing Bela too well.

'Nothing, I'm being genuinely helpful' Bela replied smugly.

'Of course you are' Sam said sarcastically. 'Because that's what you do best: helping people'

'Look, do you want to get out of here or not?' Bela looked at him in clear impatience. 

* * *

Dean parked the Impala and got out. He opened the trunk and used a shotgun to support it open. Dean grabbed several items and headed into the cemetery. He went to burn the woman's bones, praying that Bela was being of some less-painful use and will get his brother out soon, since it was well past midnight now. 

* * *

'I'm tired' Sam muttered, not in the slightest mood for any more interrogating and being hit with accusations.

'Too bad' Judith frowned.

'Ah' Sam shoved Bela, waking her.

'Hm?' she looked up and turned serious again. 'Why are we still doing this at…' Bela held up Sam's arm to see the time, which just made her look more confused.

'We need answers Sam' Judith frowned at him. 'And you still haven't told us why you killed Jessica'

'I didn't!' Sam snapped. 'I swear, I did not kill her'

'Then how do you explain the fire?' Judith asked, unconvinced.

'Don't answer that' Bela said, trying to be somewhat convincing as a lawyer, which she'd rather die then actually become. 

'Shut up' Sam told her, he was really over this and did not want to go through another second of this crap. 'Electrical shortage? Or…or maybe it was some kind of demon?' he glared. 

Bela glanced at Sam, a bit surprised. 'Don't say anything else' she told him, this time not to try and fit her role but to stop him from getting himself in more trouble, which he seemed to have a talent for.

'You're not getting out of here until I get answers' Judith told them.

'Yeah? Well maybe you-' Sam stood up to argue more but Bela grabbed him, yanking him back down.

'Sam, enough' she said firmly. 

He pouted a bit and resorted to staring angrily at his hands that sat upon the table. 

'I need a word with you' Bela said to Judith and the two women reluctantly left the room.

Sam glanced up as the door closed and counted the seconds on his watch. 

'I don't think…that Sam…he…' Bela frowned and placed a hand on her stomach, wincing.

'I ain't falling for that trick' Judith sighed but watched as Bela collapsed to her knees in pain, coughing up blood. 

* * *

Sam tapped his fingers against the table for a few more seconds and then detached the paperclip from his pocket that Bela had snuck there while he was yelling at Judith. Sam jumped up from his seat and opened the door slightly, seeing paramedics and more agents nearby, but the exit unguarded.

'Too easy' Sam realized and looked around a bit more, spotting a door leading to a loading area. He checked the coast was clear and made a run for it. As he reached the designated door, he glanced back and saw Bela being lifted into an ambulance, noticing the blood on her shirt. He frowned a bit in confusion but dashed out of there. 

* * *

Dean parked the Impala outside the motel room and went inside for a shower. He spotted Sam by his bed changing shirts and grinned.

'Hey Sammy' he said. 'I take it Miss Bitch saved your ass? That thought alone is going to keep me up at night' he then sighed. 'How'd she do it?' 

'It's Sam' was his brother's only reply and only then Dean noticed the darker look on Sam's face.

'What happened?' he asked. 'Did she make you give her a-'

'Just shut up!' Sam snapped. 'I've had enough of your crap okay?' He frowned and shook his head. Sam bit his lip for a moment and then sighed. 'Sorry, just…tired'

'See? This is why I drink coffee' Dean stated. 'Where is Bela now?'

'Hospital?' Sam shrugged. 'I dunno'

'Hospital? Please tell me you mean the morgue cuz that would make me sleep for a week' Dean grinned at the thought. 'Wait, seriously?'

Sam shrugged. 'Call Bobby, see if she's okay…I'm going to bed' Sam frowned and lay on top of his bed covers, facing away from Dean.

Dean watched Sam's un-responding back for a moment and then called Bobby.

'And is she okay?' Dean asked Bobby once they'd gone over what had happened.

'Who Bela?' Oh yeah, she's fine' Bobby sighed. 'One hell of a trick she pulled though' he said. 

'I hate to admit this…but she's got style' Dean frowned.

'So you keep saying' Bobby said. 'Anyways ah, I gotta go...been a long night n all'

'Yeah, tell me about it'

'Ah…is Sam okay?' Bobby questioned.

'Yeah, I think so…why?' Dean frowned, feeling something was being kept from him.

'Ah nothing, just worried. Well, sit tight you idgit' Bobby sighed and hung up, turning to face Bela. 

'Pay up' Bela held out her hand. 'I kept my end of the deal and now it's your turn' 

* * *

Dean laughed a bit to himself, imagining the reactions that the FBI agents had gotten once they'd found Sam gone…the screams Judith must've unleashed. 

'Good night Sammy' Dean sighed and went for a shower; unaware his brother was far from asleep. 

Sam lay on his side, tears slipping down his face as he bit his lip and tried to keep them at bay. Sam reached up with one hand and wiped his face quickly once he'd heard the bathroom door shut. Sam fought to steady his breath but it was uncontrollable. More tears slid down his cheeks and onto his now-soaked pillow. His silent pain of recent events that he kept well hidden from even his own brother…

Teaser:

**For what started out as a normal hunt…**

'_Well, that's that done' Dean smirked, wiping some blood from his face._

'_Yeah' Sam nodded._

**Was anything but normal…**

'_I-I didn't do anything!' Darren trembled and held his hands up in defense. _

'_Yeah, why should we believe you?' Dean asked._

'_Better safe then sorry' Dean shrugged to his brother. _

'_No! no, please! Don't kill me!' Darren pleaded_

**A nest leader's desperate fight for survival…**

'_Can't you hunters just leave us the hell alone?' growled Baron. 'We have as much right to live as you do!'_

'_You're wrong, you kill people' Sam gasped as the guy had his throat._

'_So do you' Baron snarled._

**Makes him a force to be reckoned with!**

**But he's not alone…**

'_He would be very furious if we killed them now' Baron sighed._

**Out from the shadows, a new evil is rising**

_The man was quite tall, about 6 feet tall and was utterly bald. He checked no one had seen him and then faded away._

**That's the least of their problems…**

'_Think about it, Dean wouldn't ever kill his brother right?'_

'_Dean!' Sam yelled as they grabbed his brother and dug their teeth into his neck._

_'Sam, you and your brother…along with hunters like you scum…you've been hunting my kind for years! But we're going to make sure at least one vampire lives…you'_

**Coming soon…**


	10. Running Out of Blood

**Author's notes: **Thanks everyone for your motivating reviews! Thanks 'Megan' for your review and to read you say that you think they get better, that really made me smile.You are my most enthusiastic fan lol, it's nice though. Thanks 'Amy' for your review, I felt bad for Sam too, even when I was writing it. Poor guy has been through a lot lately. Thanks 'clubby' for your review! Bela is someone that knows about the supernatural, but uses it to gain profit, selling charms etc. Your review made memotivated, along with the rest of you...so I submitted this earlier than intended. Sam is indeed going through a lot, but things are about to change soon enough. Not nessesarily that he'll get over it...but more like Dean is going to get some tough things on his plate too. The war is aproaching and bigger twists are on their way!

There is another teaser at the end as usual. Please let me know what you think of everything! Thanks.

This episode hasslightspoilers for 'Dead man's blood' and 'Fresh blood' but more so for 'Bloodlust' Just so you know. Also, be warned of some scenes might be a bit graphical with the beheadings n all, but all the same kinda stuff from the show. I mean, if you've seen fresh blood, all is good.

**Song(teaser):** Lionel Richie - Just Can't Say Goodbye 

* * *

**10 Running out of blood**

Covington, Kentucky

Darren jumped over a log as he ran through the woods as fast as he could. They were right behind him. He jumped and climbed up a tree, now thankful for his slightly clawed fingernails. He clung there and saw the group below ran past. He breathed in relief and glanced up at the moonlight. He spotted a clearance up ahead and looked over. There was an old barn in which the group went into. 

There was silence so Darren jumped the several feet to the ground, landing unharmed onto his feet. He reached up and ran a finger over his vampire fangs. He then sighed and rushed to the barn. After finding a peephole around back, he peaked in at the group.

'He got away again' a lady said to the group, clearly annoyed. 

'Well he has to come back sometime' Baron told her.

Darren knew Baron was the leader of the group and was his brother once…a long time ago. Darren was surprised they couldn't hear his heart beating or the blood running through his veins, or even see him…but he was a vampire too, didn't that change things?

There was a sudden sound and the front door burst open. Darren stayed still but continued to peep at what was going on.

Sam and Dean rushed in, beheading several vampires and shot a few. 

Darren eyed the gun was very curiously and was a bit confused; what gun can possibly kill a vampire?

There had been over fifty vampires in that nest; some of the only survivors left in the world and from what Darren had seen…only four had gotten away.

'Well, that's that done' Dean smirked, wiping some blood from his face.

'Yeah' Sam nodded.

Darren backed away once he saw the boy's eyes fall upon him. He was hiding behind a wall but his eye must've been visible through the crack he was looking through. He fell backwards and waited to see if he should run. But silence surrounded him so he breathed in relief. Then he was grabbed by Dean and yanked up into standing position. He gasped in fright as he was shoved against the wall behind him.

'I-I didn't do anything!' Darren trembled and held up his hands in defense. 

'Yeah, why should we believe you?' Dean asked.

'They were chasing me!' Darren did his best to act like he wasn't one of the vampires since he knew what would happen with the large blade that was pressing against his throat by Dean right now. He was genuinely scared, but acting like any normal teenager that had been grabbed was his best chance to live.

'I-I woke up and they had me tied up in some cabin, but I broke out and ran. They chased me so I climbed up a tree and hid'

'What were you doing spying on them then?' Sam asked, unconvinced.

'I dunno!' Darren replied, not sure why he was actually spying on them. 

'Better safe then sorry' Dean shrugged to his brother. 

'No! No, please! Don't kill me!' Darren pleaded but Dean grabbed him, lifting up Darren's upper lip in search of fangs. 

'Nice try' Dean pulled back and gripped his blade again.

'Okay! So I am a vampire!' Darren said, feeling himself trembling. 'But I don't kill people! I swear!' He took a gasp of breath. 'Whenever I crave for blood I only go after animals…like cows' he shrugged, he was pleading for their understanding…to spare him.

Sam and Dean looked at each other, a bit unsure since they had encountered vampires like this before.

'What's your name and why were they chasing you?' Sam wondered.

'Darren' he replied quickly. 'And because I'm not like them' Darren answered. 'They're trying to force me to kill people but I don't want to, I swear…please, please don't kill me!'

'We're not going to kill you' Dean sighed, annoyed as hell but gave in anyway since he looked only fourteen and appeared to be telling the truth.

'Oh, thank you' Darren gasped in relief and relaxed a few inches. He noticed that Sam hadn't released his grip on him yet though.

'So what?' Sam asked. 'Did they turn you and you just decided not to kill people?'

'What? No' Darren said, shaking his head slightly. 'I was turned about a year ago' he explained. 'My family were all turned. The leader of this nest was my brother. Um, but they taught me how to be like them, to hunt people. The first person I killed creeped me out and as good as it tasted, I couldn't do it again. I mean I killed that woman and then went to her house for her family but found her kids and…I dunno' she shrugged. 'I was a coward I guess, but I couldn't kill them! I was so hungry, which almost pushed me to but I fought it back and ran outside where they had cows…I killed one of them instead. Tasted gross but I knew the alternative' 

Dean knew it was a reasonably likely story and they had let vampires that didn't kill humans go before…but he had a strange feeling.

Darren saw they were unsure and felt Sam's grip weaken. He took his chance and bolted. 'I don't wanna be killed!' he called back and just ran as fast as he could.

'Should we follow?' Dean asked quickly, but Darren was already gone.

Sam sighed and shrugged. He turned and headed back to where they'd hidden the Impala behind some bush. 

'Come on' he told Dean and they gave up on Darren.

'We did good' Dean smirked. 'Wasted about-' he was then grabbed from behind and pulled onto his back where he hit his head against a stone.

'Dean!' Sam yelled as his brother was dragged away by two vampires. He pulled out the colt and fired at one, killing him. But the other dropped Dean and ran.

'Dean?' Sam rushed to his side and found he was just knocked out. He wasn't sure what to do but didn't get the chance as he was then grabbed and thrown backwards onto the ground. A guy with black dreadlocks glared down at him, fanged mouth shown.

'Can't you hunters just leave us the hell alone?' growled Baron. 'We have as much right to live as you do!'

'You're wrong, you kill people' Sam gasped as the guy had his hand gripped on his throat.

'So do you' Baron snarled. 'We're almost extinct while your kind breed like rabbits! The world could do with fewer humans' he said. 'I will not let you kill the last of us' he stated. 

'Argh' Dean gasped and placed a hand to his head, feeling a major headache wash over him. He rose up on his elbows and saw Baron leaning over Sam, choking him.

'Hey!' he snapped and got up, reaching for his machete. He raised it but Baron reacted by jumping away from Sam and following the other two into the darkness of the forest.

'You okay Sammy?' Dean gasped, pulled Sam to his feet. 

'Yeah' Sam sighed. He grabbed his machete and the colt before heading back to the Impala.

'What a night' Dean said, still rubbing his aching head. 'I could sure kill for a beer right now' 

* * *

The original plan was to leave the next day but with three vampires out there as well as Darren, they decided to stay another day and try to track them down; it would feel like an unfinished job otherwise.

'Okay so their nest is here' Sam went over the map and circled the forest area where the old barn was located.

'Yeah' Dean nodded, looking down at it. 'You think they'll return there or find someplace else?'

'I dunno' Sam said and leaned back onto his bed. 'Seems likely both ways'

'We got time. They sleep during the day' Dean glanced at the time and saw it was almost midday. 'Well, not much time if we're going to search the whole forest'

'Maybe Darren could help?' Sam thought aloud, grasping at theories and ideas.

'Yeah' Dean rolled his eyes. 'And how do we find him, genius?' he asked.

'Ah…' Sam shrugged, lying down. 'Whatever, I'm tired'

'What? More nightmares?' Dean guessed.

'Maybe' Sam frowned.

'Hey ah…Sam?' Dean ran a hand through his hair and thought how to go about this. 'Ah, when the cops grabbed us…I heard something'

'Mhm, such as?' Sam moved so he could turn his head and glance at Dean.

'I heard something…about Jessica's mum' Dean looked at Sam to get his reaction.

Sam looked a bit panicked but that expression quickly vanished. Sam sat up and looked away from Dean.

'What about her?' he asked as though he knew nothing but Dean wasn't stupid.

'That you went to see her…and she died about the time we left town' 

Sam sighed and rubbed his face with his hand. 'Yeah, so?'

'Hey come you didn't say anything?' Dean wondered, a bit surprised Sam hadn't said anything about it to him, even by now.

'You're not my diary Dean' Sam rolled his eyes. 'I don't have to tell you everything' he said and got up. 

Dean wasn't sure what to say but Sam left the room, slamming the motel door behind him.

'Sam?' Dean sighed, not going after him. He glanced at the time again and looked around for something to do. He grabbed the map and decided to go over it. 

* * *

Sam kicked a stone that was near the edge of the road and just shook his head. He looked over at the motel room and was relieved Dean hadn't come after him. He ran a hand over the Impala and then wandered down the road a bit more.

Sam found a bus stop a few meters from the motel and sat on the seat, resting his head in his hands.

'You okay?' someone asked, making him jump. He looked up to see a young girl there beside him; she was about in her late-teens. 

'Ah, yeah' he shrugged, wondering where she'd come from since he hadn't seen her around when he'd sat there.

'You don't look it' she shrugged and removed her earphones that were attached to an ipod, reminding Sam a bit of when he first met Meg. That wasn't a very comforting feeling.

A bus drove over and stopped for them, but neither moved.

Sam waved to the bus driver to signal he wasn't getting on and the doors closed again. The bus drove off and Sam was soon on his feet.

'Who are you?' he demanded.

'What?' she asked in shocked. 'That's none of your business!'

'Well you're not here to catch a bus, and where did you come from anyway? When I got here, you weren't'

The girl pulled a face and got up angrily. 'I'm waiting for my friend!' she snapped. 'I just got dropped off by my cousin while you were staring at your hands feeling sorry for yourself'

Sam sighed and sat back down, feeling too stressed. 'Sorry' he muttered. 'Yeah, sorry…I gotta go' he got up and wandered back to the motel.

The girl rolled her eyes and then smirked. Once Sam had gone back into the motel room, the girl's image shimmered and changed into that of a man. The man was quite tall, about 6 feet tall and was utterly bald. He checked no one had seen him and then faded away. 

* * *

'You're back' Dean noticed as he looked up at his brother.

Sam didn't answer him for a moment, just watching Dean as though he was thinking about telling him something but changed his mind.

'Any luck?' he turned the conversation to be about their hunt, looking down at the map in front of Dean.

'I got nothing' Dean sighed. 

Sam looked around the room then. 'Did you salt the place?' he asked.

'Huh? Ah yeah…' Dean frowned a bit. 'Why?'

'Nothing' Sam said and sat on his bed with his laptop. 'I think we should search that cabin Darren mentioned. He said he was tied up there and then ran away' he shrugged. 'They probably don't know we know about it'

'Not bad Sammy' Dean smirked. 

* * *

By sundown, the boys were searching through the forest for the cabin Darren had mentioned earlier. Hours droned on and they had only gotten more frustrated. 

'Maybe Darren's a big fat liar after all' Dean growled, as they still hadn't found it after 4 hours.

'Maybe not!' Sam pointed to a light up ahead.

'The Gingerbread House?' Dean joked and then breathed in relief as a lit cabin came into view. The boys went into "hunter mode" and crept cautiously up to the cabin. Sam had a machete in his firm grip while Dean held his more loosely since he also had the colt with him. 

* * *

'No!' Those hunters are going to slaughter us!' one voice yelled angrily from inside. Sam and Dean reached a window and sat behind it, listening in.

'The Winchesters, why can't they just leave us alone?' Baron growled and slammed his fist onto a table, cracking it. 'Darren is out there somewhere which I am still disgusted at. So if you two have any ideas…now is the time to save your necks!'

'You won't hurt us, we're some of the last vampires' a woman said knowledgably. 'Besides, we have our orders' another man reminded them.

'I know' Baron frowned. 'He would be very furious if we killed them now' Baron sighed. 'But I have an idea…we turn Sam'

'Turn him? What?' the woman snapped. 'Are you crazy?'

'Think about it, Dean wouldn't ever kill his brother right? So even if we die then Sam lives on' Baron grinned. 

Dean and Sam glanced at each other, seeing this was the part where they crashed the party. They jumped through the large, wooden window and the vampires leapt out of the way in surprise and distrust. Sam blocked the doorway, holding his machete at the ready towards the pair while Dean aimed the colt at the taller one, Baron.

'Miss us?' Dean smirked.

'Like the plague' Baron replied with a glare. He then moved so fast the boys didn't get a chance to react. He had charged right at Sam and knocked him over, but then used him as a shield from Dean.

'One move, and he's dead' Baron sneered.

'You can't kill him' Dean said. 'Yeah, we overheard your little chat'

The other two vampires had then gotten hold of Dean since he had been distracted with Baron and Sam.

'Dean!' Sam yelled as they grabbed his brother and dug their teeth into his neck.

Baron smirked and knocked Sam out, dragging him into the forest.

'Argh!' Dean cried out and kicked one off him. He hit the wall and sat there for a moment. Dean grabbed the fallen colt and shot the woman that was on him.

'I never thought I'd ever want a woman to get off me' He raised his eyebrows in surprise, looking down at her still form. He faced the other one but he was gone.

'Sam?' he looked around but his vision was blurring. Dean fell to one knee and felt his bleeding neck.

'Son of a…' his eyes rolled back into his head as he collapsed onto the ground… 

* * *

Sam squirmed against the ropes and tried to get free. They were back in the old barn, but Baron had just tied him to a chair and left. Sam was fighting against his restraints and praying that Dean was okay. He had the colt and Sam's machete though, so Sam was actually a bit more concerned about himself at this point.

Sam knew he had a small blade in his sock area but couldn't reach it from his sitting position. He leaned hard against one side of the chair and knocked it over. He grabbed the blade and tried to cut through the rope. After he had one rope left to cut, Baron grabbed him and yanked him out of the chair, holding him in front of his face.

'Nice try' he glared. 'But you're going nowhere' Baron slammed Sam hard against a wall and let Sam sit on the floor weakly.

Baron noticed the other vampire that had escaped Dean come inside.

'Dean's Dead' he lied. 'I'm sorry, but he…he'

'No' Sam gasped and pulled himself up. 'You can't kill him, your boss…'

Baron went over to him, so mad because it was clear Lindsey was gone, and she was the love of his undead life. 

'Argh!' Sam cried out as Baron's steel cap boot made contact with his ribs.

'Jack!' Baron snapped at the other vampire. 'Go back and get the colt'

'The what?' Jack frowned.

'The gun! The one Dean Winchester had!' Baron growled and raised Sam up again.

'How do you know…about the…colt?' Sam gasped even though he was in no position to be demanding answers.

'My boss' Baron smirked and threw Sam. 

Sam skidded across the floor and stopped at a wall. He tried to move but his chest was burning and his vision blurring every few seconds. He knew Baron was mad, but his mind was only thinking of Dean. What if they had killed him? And what is he going to do without the colt?

Baron reached Sam again and punched him, making his lip bleed, which just made Baron hungrier.

'Sam, you and your brother…along with hunters like you scum…you've been hunting my kind for years! But we're going to make sure at least one vampire lives…you' he crouched down and yanked Sam up by his hair. Baron pulled out a knife and cut several inches across Sam's right forearm.

'Argh!' Sam cried out and tried to fight him off but his strength was wavering. Baron then slit his own forearm and moved to press the two injures together in order to turn Sam but was suddenly jerked backwards.

Sam fought to see what had happened but all he saw was a younger figure walking over to Baron.

'Darren?' Sam whispered and fought against the pain and fogginess.

Baron got back up and fought off Darren, then raced over to Sam. He was sick of this, he just hated those Winchesters so much. He grabbed the fallen blade and stabbed Sam, right near his injured ribs.

Sam screamed in pain but then collapsed into a bloody mess.

Darren appeared behind Baron again and grabbed him by the throat. He ripped his head right off and then looked down at Sam.

Darren's eyes went wide and he turned around.

'I'm sorry!' he yelped, falling to his knees. 'I didn't know Baron was going to lose it!' he pleaded.

'Fool' a deep voice spoke and Darren fell to the floor…dead. 

* * *

'Argh!' Dean gasped and rose up to his elbows, wondering what the strange sound was. He realized it was his cell phone but ignored it as the events came back to him. He looked over and pure panic his him was he stared at the rising sun.

'Sammy' he got up, wobbling a bit but regaining his posture. He grabbed Sam's Machete and the colt, before racing to find his brother. 

'Please be okay, please be okay' Dean muttered softy as he bolted through the forest in search of the barn. 'Don't be dead, don't be a vampire' he panicked and kept running. 'Where is it?' he screamed and picked up speed; Dean was sure he had never run like this before in his entire life. 

* * *

'Finally!' Dean growled as the barn came into view. Dean jumped over a log and then tripped on a stone. He cursed and ignored any cuts he'd received from that. He pulled himself back up and skidded to a halt through the barn entrance. 'Sammy?' he looked around. Dean saw baron dead and headless a few meters away and then Darren's lifeless form was just a meter from that. But then…bathed in the morning sun was…Sam.

'Sam? SAM!' Dean ran the then slid across the floor, over to his brother. Sam was lying on his right side, blood all around him. 'No' Dean said and knew calling the ambulance wasn't the best idea. He checked for a pulse and felt nothing. 'Sammy, don't be dead' Dean felt his eyes tear up but he felt for a pulse again. 'Good boy' he gasped, as there was a very faint pulse. Dean lifted Sam very carefully since he was sure he had some sort of injury. Then he noticed the stab wound and his face paled.

'Christ' Dean said and supported his brother's weight over to the Impala. He laid Sam onto the ground. They were completely out of sight from the barn or anything that would suggest something went on it the forest other than Sam's wrecked state. 

'I'm gonna get help' Dean pulled out his cell phone and stared desperately at his low battery warning. 'Everything's going to be fine' Dean spoke again and reached into Sam's pocket for his phone, finding it was fine.

Dean's heart skipped a beat as he got a good look at Sam's pale face, the swollen lip and all the blood on his jacket and wounded arm. 'You're gonna be okay, little brother!' Dean sniffed and wiped his face. 'You're not going to die on me Sammy' Dean tried to keep it together as he fumbled with the phone.

'_911, what's your emergency?' _** Teaser:**

**Where did I go wrong  
I try to smile  
But my heart's a heavy load to carry**

'_What have we got?' Dr Brennen rushed over once he saw them._

'_Male, roughly 25 years of age! Severe stab wound to chest, possibly broken ribs and looks like he was attacked' an ambulance personnel announced as they pushed the bed into a room and shone lights down upon Sam._

**Here I go...**

'_1…2…3...clear!' a doctor said loudly and pressed the machine to Sam's chest, making his body jerk. _

'_No good' Dr Brennen said._

**I made it through another lonely night  
Just thinking of you  
I long to be right where you are**

'_It's my fault' Dean said to no one_

'_I couldn't protect him…again' Dean sniffed._

**Maybe there's a way to stop  
The hands of time from turning  
Maybe it just hurts too much to try**

'_Hm?' Dean jolted back into reality and leapt up from his seat faster than lightning. 'Yes? Is Sam okay?' he asked, panic rising to his throat again at the discouraging look on Dr Brennen's face._

**How can I walk away  
When my heart wants you to stay  
And I can't tell you why  
I know the feeling's gone and I know I should be strong  
But I just can't say goodbye**

_'Sammy?' he sniffed and looked at his brother sadly. 'This isn't right'_

**Maybe there's a way to stop  
The rain before it's falling  
Maybe I'm a fool to even try**

'_I can sense something' she frowned. 'There's a strange presence here…it's here for Sam' Missouri went over to Sam. 'Yeah, I think it's a…reaper' _

**I can't say goodbye  
How can I walk away**

'_If I have to shoot you to get it…I will' Dean told her seriously._

'_I'm aware' Bela nodded _

'_And if I have to shoot you to keep it…I will'_

'_Is that damn thing really worth dying over?' Dean snapped_

'_I could ask you the same thing'_

**Yes, I know the feeling's gone, and I know I should be strong  
But I just can't say goodbye **

_'I'll never give up on my brother' _

_'Come on Sammy' he pleaded. 'Don't' leave me' _

**No I just can't say goodbye**

**_Coming soon…_**


	11. Pray

**Author's notes: **The reviews that I got for last chapter were really great. They motivated me and inspired me, while making my day...all in one! So thanks a lot everyone! A few of you all said "wow" and that you're thinking about what could happen, so :).

Thanks 'clubby' for your review! I can't tell you if Sam will be okay, but anyone can be certain that Dean will do anything to save him! Thanks 'Megan' for your reviews! You are by far my most ...whats the word...enthusiastic? fan...and you've given me lots of motivation so thankyou. Thanks 'sammy's girl' you think they're getting better and better? WOW, thanks!! That sure did make my day! Thanks 'tuff man' for your review! Yeah, this is probably the first ep that i've left with a really big cliffhanger, but it's not the only one! And if you thought that one was moving...wait til ya read this one!

This chapter does include flashback scenes as well (identified by the _ittalics _as well, but also should be clearly worded so you don't get confused or whatever! :P.

I hope this ep is heartfelt because I aimed it to be, and the flashbacks are fitting. I am a little concerned about this ep though, so please, could you all let me know what you think once you've read it? Thanks! Note: There is another trailer at the end...as always :P**

* * *

**

**11 Pray**

Toledo, Ohio

The waiting room was calm and quiet. A few people sat around reading newspapers and looked up every once in awhile. The clock read 7:00am and those seated really did not want to be there. Meanwhile, over at the emergency section, the doors burst open and a rush of nurses and ambulance personnel pushed a bed down the hallway, trying to stabilize the patient.

'What have we got?' Dr Brennen rushed over once he saw them.

'Male, roughly 25 years of age! Severe stab wound to chest, possibly broken ribs and looks like he was attacked' an ambulance personnel announced as they pushed the bed into a room and shone lights down upon Sam.

'Is he stabilized?' Dr Brennen asked but didn't think he was, in fact he looked rather dead to him.

'No' a nurse replied and then attached Sam up to some machines, which started making noises right away.

A few more doctors rushed in and they cut off Sam's jackets and shirts. They knew he was most likely suffering with broken ribs but if they didn't start up his heart now then the ribs would be the least of his problems.

'1…2…3...clear!' a doctor said loudly and pressed the machine to Sam's chest, making his body jerk.

'No good' Dr Brennen said.

'1…2…3...clear!' they tried again.

* * *

Dean staggered into the waiting room, joining the bored people reading magazines but he did not acknowledge their presence. He felt numb, and empty. Like his soul had been ripped from him but his body went on without it. His little brother was gripping to his life right now and all Dean could do was sit in a plastic chair and stare numbly at the hospital floor.

'Sammy' he choked out but kept his tears under control but his emotions ran wild inside him. What if he never saw his brother again? What if this was how he lost his little brother once and for all?

'It's my fault' Dean said to no one, but too softly for anyone to hear him. None of them cared anyway; they had their own business to keep to.

'I couldn't protect him…again' Dean sniffed. Flashes of Sam dying back before he made his deal, and then flashes of all the moments when he thought he was going to lose Sam again. A particular moment came to Dean's mind, one that had nothing to do with demons or crossroads…but of a time when Sam went to his first kid's party without Dean by his side. Sure, Sam must've been, what? Maybe…nine?

'Yeah' Dean sighed and glanced down at the pile of magazines sitting on a small table in front of him…_

* * *

_

Queens, New York. 1992…

_Thirteen-year-old Dean turned another page in the cars magazine he was flipping through as he sat in the hospital waiting room. He sniggered at some of the cars as they looked stupid and then raised his eyebrows at the Ferrari. He knew what he wanted for his next birthday…_

'_Dean?' A tired voice spoke to him._

_Dean's head jerked up and he tossed the magazine away, jumping up from his seat._

'_Dad? Is Sammy okay?' he asked, grabbing his father's arm panickly._

'_Sam will be fine' John gave a relieved smile. 'Just a broken arm and he'll need to wear a cast for a few weeks'_

'_But…he was out cold!' Dean said; confused that a broken arm was all that came from the situation that put him and his father through Hell and back. _

'_I know, but it seems he's fine now' John replied, putting a hand on his eldest son's shoulder. 'You can go see him if you like'_

'_Really?' Dean grinned as John nodded. He then rushed down the hall and skidded to a stop outside Sam's room._

_Sam was lying in a bed with a plastered left arm, poking it miserably._

'_Heya Sammy' Dean grinned and gave his brother a quick hug, not wanting to get all "girlie" on him though._

'_Hey Dean' Sam smiled a bit weakly._

'_You okay bro?' Dean wondered. 'What happened?'_

'_Fat kid hit me and I fell' Sam frowned. 'He stood on my arm' Sam recalled._

'_Bastard' Dean cursed. _

'_Don't swear! I'll tell' Sam said, and then smirked a bit. He loved telling on Dean when he swore; it was funny. _

'_You're lucky you have a broken arm' Dean glared but was secretly relieved._

'_Yeah?' Sam asked. 'Hey? Where's Dad? He hasn't come to see me yet'_

'_I dunno, has stuff to do I guess' Dean replied. 'I'm glad you're okay Sammy, I need my trusty sidekick'_

_Sam shrugged. 'Of course I'm okay. I'm always okay' he grinned. 'Besides, aren't you the one that said: If someone pushes me over I gotta get back up and kick him in the nads?'_

'_Yeah, and did you?' Dean asked._

'_You bet I did' Sam said proudly. _

* * *

'Dean?' someone spoke his name and he wished it was the same tired voice of his dad that he remembered. The one that told him Sammy was okay; that it was just a broken arm.

'Hm?' Dean jolted back into reality and leapt up from his seat faster than lightning. 'Yes? Is Sam okay?' he asked, panic rising to his throat again at the discouraging look on Dr Brennen's face.

'Your brother has a fractured left rib and a few bruises, but they have been attended to. We also found his lung is slightly punctured but have taken care of it…The stab wound was very deep and he has lost a shocking amount of blood so we'll need a transfusion from you, if possible' he said in an even tone.

Dean nodded and knew there was more. 'What else?' he asked. 'Is he awake?'

'Um, your brother is in a coma, Dean' the doctors sighed. 'He is doing good considering, but his chances look slim' he sighed.

'Doing good? How is being in a coma good?' Dean snapped angrily.

'Considering the state he was brought in here as…he is very lucky to be alive' Dr Brennen said. 'The blood loss is the main cause of his unconscious state, so if we could do the transfusion as quickly as possible, he should be stabilized'

* * *

Bobby awoke with a start. He reached over and grabbed his phone and hoped that whoever was calling had a damn good reason for doing so at his hour.

'Mhm?' he grunted but sat upright as he heard Dean's pained voice on the other line. 'Dean?'

'Bobby, Sam…he…' Dean tried to get himself together again and imagined Sam with a broken arm, and only that. 'We were tracking down that vampire nest and they got to Sam. I was knocked out but Sam wasn't turned or anything. They beat the crap out of him and stabbed him. We're in Toledo Hospital right now'

'How bad is it?' Bobby asked, now very concerned if Sam was committed to a hospital and Dean's voice was emotionally all over the place.

'Fractured rib and punctured lung too, but he's lost a lot of blood. They did the transfusion with my blood but he still hasn't woken up' Dean said, wiping his face and continued to pace the hallway outside of Sam's room. 'I don't know what to do!'

'Okay, hang in there, son…I'll be up as soon as I can' Bobby said and waited a moment before he hung up.

* * *

Dean pocketed Sam's cell phone and stared at the closed door. He'd called Bobby for support but he also used it as a way to put off going in to see Sam. He didn't like the thought of seeing his little brother relying on machines to breathe and being in a motionless, un-awaking state. Dean sighed and hung his head. He reached out and gripped the doorknob tightly, turning it carefully as though it would break otherwise.

Dean's heart stopped beating for a second as he saw Sam in that bed. He shut the door and made his way over to the bed, sitting in a chair beside it.

'Sammy?' he sniffed and looked at his brother sadly. 'This isn't right' he said, seeing the tube that was inserted through Sam's mouth and the stupid hospital clothes they had him wearing. The room was quite small but there was enough room for people to crowd around the bed if they had to. Dean hated how white the room was and that there was no TV. He watched the machine that showed Sam's heart rate and beats for a moment before turning his attention back to Sam's face.

'Sammy' he said again and wiped a stray tear. His brother's face was very pale but looked so peaceful, like he was calm and everything was okay. The tube in his mouth, the split lip and deathly pale colouring said otherwise though and could not be ignored.

Dean reached over and placed his hand over Sam's. A machine beeped and Dean looked up at it hopefully but then everything was normal again.

'You're gonna be okay, Sammy' Dean sniffed. 'But I'm sorry bro' he sighed. 'I should've been more alert. I shouldn't have let them knock me out like that. If I had…then maybe…maybe, we'd be stitching up wounds, or…or asleep in out motel rooms. Yeah, I could kill for some sleep right now. But I'm not going to sleep, not until you wake up' Dean nodded and removed his hand. 'Cuz you're gonna wake up'

* * *

Bobby saw the Impala parked at a slightly odd angle and then drove his truck beside it. He checked in at the desk as Sam's uncle and went to find the room. Bobby knocked softly and opened the door slightly, seeing Dean sitting on the floor against a far wall. He was just staring at Sam's still form, unblinking and he looked…broken.

'Dean?' Bobby spoke and Dean hardly moved his gaze. Bobby shut the door and walked towards Sam, hating the sight he saw.

Dean got up off the cold, hard floor and came over as well.

'No change' Dean said, his voice a bit croaky.

'Give him time' Bobby nodded. 'He's your brother, if anything…he'll be fine' Bobby nodded, knowing Dean needed someone to tell him it was okay, that Sam was going to pull through as always. Bobby wasn't feeling that; to him Sam looked like he was hanging on life's edge. But Dean needed someone to be stronger than him. He needed…a father figure.

'Look at him Bobby' Dean said, voice rising a bit.

'He'll be fine' Bobby replied, using all the convincing methods he knew. 'He's Sam, he knows you'll kick his ass or go do something stupid if he doesn't pull through'

'Yeah' Dean gave a short laugh. 'Yeah' he inhaled and then sat back at the seat beside Sam's bed.

The door opened again and there stood a familiar face to Dean. He was shocked and jumped up from his chair as though it was burning hot.

'Missouri?' he gasped. 'I don't believe it'

'Well believe it' she replied, but her tone held no anger. She was looking at Sam's still form and she had a look of sadness that beat Dean's own expression.

'Oh, ah…this is our friend Missouri' Dean introduced her once he saw Bobby's confused face.

'I see' Bobby nodded. 'Didn't we meet once?' he asked.

'We did' Missouri nodded. 'You hated my cat' she glared at him.

'You have a cat?' Dean asked, glad for the distraction.

'Not anymore' Missouri said, giving Bobby a look that suggested he had something to do with that.

'Why are you here?' Dean asked but then rethought that. 'I mean, we haven't seen you in ages and…'

'I had a feeling you boys were here' she said. 'And Sam needs my help'

'Feeling? Oh right…psychic' Dean remembered. 'Help Sam? How?' he asked rushing over to her, filled with a new sense of hope.

'There is a possible cure' Missouri explained. 'It may take some time and there is something I need'

'What do you need?' Dean asked.

'It's an amulet, a very rare one' Missouri explained. 'It's attached to a black chain and on the end hangs the jewel of Amaranth' she explained and held out a picture of a red stone that had a blue symbol engraved on it and was attached to a black chain. 'I have no idea where you can get it…but it's probably Sam's only hope'

'Oh, I'll get it' Dean nodded and handed Sam's cell phone to Bobby. 'Call me with any changes…any' he said and rushed from the room.

Bobby frowned as Dean left him with Missouri; he wasn't the biggest fan of her at all.

'Don't you cuss at me!' she snapped at him, glaring.

* * *

Dean drove the Impala out of the hospital car park and sped down the road, heading for Queens, New York.

His expression was nothing more than sheer determination. He was going to save his brother and if it meant killing Bela…then that was perfectly fine with him.

'Bela?' he said once she picked up on second ring.

'Dean? What-'

'I hope you're taking house calls' he said and his voice clearly meant trouble. He then hung up on her and pressed his foot harder on the accelerator, ignoring the rain the pelted the windscreen._

* * *

_

Queens, New York. 1992…

'_You sure you're okay?' Dean glanced over as Sam tried to pour himself a glass of milk but the cast on his arm made it difficult. _

'_Okay, move it' Dean rolled his eyes as the cup slipped and milk went everywhere._

_Sam rolled his eyes but moved out of the way. 'I hate this stupid thing' he growled, referring to the cast._

'_Yeah well, you should've kicked the guy sooner' Dean said as he wiped up the milk and then poured a new glass for Sam. 'You want me to feed you too?' he then joked. _

'_Shut up' Sam frowned and grabbed the cup, taking a sip. _

_Dean sniggered and glanced out the window as it was raining hard outside. He sighed and went back over to the TV._

'_When's dad getting back?' Sam then wondered and proceeded to try and butter a sandwich. _

'_How should I know? Later' Dean shrugged. 'Why?'_

'_Cuz being stuck with you sucks' Sam replied. _

'_I'm not that bad' Dean said in his defense, turning away from the screen._

'_Yeah. You are' Sam rolled his eyes. _

'_Hey, let's play a game' Dean jumped over the back of the couch. _

'_What?' Sam asked. 'You said games are for babies'_

'_They are…but not this one' he smirked. 'Just close your eyes and count to a million…if you can' _

'_Why? What are you gonna do?' Sam raised an eyebrow._

'_Nothing, my show should be over by then' Dean smirked._

'_Jerk' Sam growled and rolled his eyes again, turning back to his "sandwich". _

* * *

Missouri had been talking to the doctors but as she came back into Sam's room, Bobby saw the disturbed look upon her face.  
'What?' he asked nervously.

'I can sense something' she frowned. 'There's a strange presence here…it's here for Sam' Missouri went over to Sam. 'Yeah, I think it's a…reaper'  
The moment Bobby heard that he jolted up from his seat and rushed to over Sam's side.

'How do we stop it?' he thought aloud since reapers weren't the type of beings that could be stopped.

Missouri reached into her pocket and pulled out a small sack. She placed it under Sam's pillow and muttered a few words of protection.

* * *

Bela was already standing there in the room as Dean reached her. He clearly had his hand tensed and prepared to grip a gun.

'Dean? What a surprise' she said, and everything about her face told her she was very confused and also a bit tense. No doubt she had a gun in reach too.

Dean didn't say anything, he just held out the picture of the amulet.

Bela's eyebrows raised in surprise the moment she saw it.

'The embedded Amulet of Amaranth?' she asked. 'This is really rare, and valuable…how did you find out about it?' she said, raising her own gun to be lined up with his.

'Doesn't matter' Dean replied. 'Sam's dying and he needs it' he snapped. 'So you either give it to me or I blow your brains out' he took his gun off safety because if Bela said the amulet was valuable…she wasn't going to be giving it up easily.

'You can't be serious?' she asked, clearly not in a charitable mood.

'You're willing to bust Sam out of jail…but not save his life? How low are you?' Dean snapped.

'Dean, this is one of my most valuable objects and I have several possible buyers lined up already, each offering well over 20 million for it' she said.

'If I have to shoot you to get it…I will' Dean told her seriously.

'I'm aware' Bela nodded, but not overly convinced. 'And if I have to shoot you to keep it…I will'

'Is that damn thing really worth dying over?' he snapped again.

'I could ask you the same thing' Bela stated. 'Look, you should know as well as anyone that I don't response well to threats or being held at gunpoint' she sighed. 'But make me a deal...'

'Yeah I get it' Dean growled. 'Look Bela' he sighed as he knew he could not outbid the buyers. 'Sam was attacked by vampires okay? He's in hospital…in a coma and it doesn't look good. A friend of ours said she can save him but we need that damn amulet'

'And?' Bela asked, not giving in.

'You're a heartless bitch, you know that?' Dean snapped. 'You care more about 20 million dollars than the life of someone that has saved your own ass a few times' he knew it was a losing battle but he was seriously considering shooting her. 'Killing you, no loss' he added.

'This is merely a replica' Bela sighed. 'I have already sold the real one' she told him.

'Liar' Dean replied, not wanting to believe that was true.

Bela shrugged. 'Then kill me' she said. 'Grab the fake and give Sam my farewells' she said and Dean was about to shoot her but instead stormed from the room. Dean got back outside to his Impala and called Sam's phone.

'Bobby' his friend answered on third ring.

'She won't give it up' Dean snapped, rubbing his face with a hand and continued chatting, unaware Bela was watching him through a window.

She pulled the amulet out of her pocket and looked at it carefully. She walked over to a desk and pulled open a drawer. She took out a photo frame and looked down at the photo of a beautiful woman, where the amulet was seen to be around her neck. Bela shoved it back away and slammed the drawer shut. She saw Dean outside and knew he really wanted to save Sam and by the looks of it…she'd crushed his last shred of hope.

Bela glanced back to the drawer for a moment and then went outside to where Dean was.

* * *

Dean watched as the front door opened and Bela approached him.

Bela stood in front of him and then grabbed his hand. She placed the amulet onto his palm and sighed.

'It was my mother's' she shrugged and glanced away.

Dean nodded but couldn't care less right now. He had what he needed to Save Sam. Dean got into the Impala quickly and started the engine. He looked over at Bela and saw she looked thoroughly pissed off at herself but also what he would describe as something similar to being concerned, but with Bela...it was a weird expression.

'Ah, thanks' he shrugged and sped off.

* * *

Bobby was standing outside the room when Dean raced back there later that night.

'Why…?' Dean asked, wondering why Bobby was outside the room, looking a bit worried. 'What happened? Is Sam okay?'

'Nah' Bobby grunted. 'She kicked me out. And Dean, a reaper's hot on Sam's trail and her little sack of whatever is running out…You got it?' Bobby asked and Dean pulled the amulet out of his jacket pocket.

'Damn right I did' he nodded and went into the room.

Missouri looked up and saw the amulet in his hands, his face turned stone cold serious again once he saw Sam as still as he'd left him.

Missouri had told Dean to wait outside while she performed the ritual.

* * *

After two hours, she came back out. She gave Dean a whack of the head though.

'What…?' he gasped in pain.

'I took as long as necessary, don't cuss at me' she glared. 'And Sam should be fine soon enough and his body will start to heal, but there are no guarantees'

'No…guarantees?' Dean replied and his hopes weakened again.

Missouri placed a hand on Dean's cheek sadly and then gave him a hug, which made him choke at first.

She released him and smiled. 'You have hope Dean' she nodded.

'I'll never give up on my brother' Dean told her.

'I know' Missouri smiled. 'He's lucky to have you' she whispered and started to walk away. 'Don't hang on too tight though' she added and Dean did not like the way she'd said that. 'Don't be strangers' she said and then was gone from sight.

'I'll in the waiting room, with coffee' Bobby said, understanding Dean needed time with his brother. It was well past visiting hours but the doctors have let them all stay on Missouri's reasoning.

* * *

Dean shut Sam's door behind him and took a seat in that chair again. He gave Sam a quick glance and then stared at the machines for a moment, frowning.

He glanced back and only then he noticed that the tube that was in Sam's mouth was gone and he seemed to be breathing on his own, that gave him a lot of hope.

'Hey Sammy, you should be awake now' he sighed, placing a hand on Sam's again. 'Bela gave up this amulet for you' he pocketed the amulet that had been resting beside Sam. 'Can you believe it?' he smirked and then cleared his throat, desperately wanting Sam to just open his eyes. 'Remember that time when you broke your arm?' he asked and sniffed, his brother wasn't waking up and was still very comatose. 'I got so worried about you but it was just a stupid broken arm' Dean rolled his eyes. 'But you remember what I told you?' Dean asked, desperately just wanting to hear something. If Sam woke up and punched him, he'd have felt awesome.

'Come on Sammy' he pleaded. 'Don't leave me' he sniffed and tried to keep calm. 'What did I tell you?' he sighed and gave up on the talking thing. Dean just sat there for a moment and sighed, staring out the window.

'If…' Sam choked out and then coughed. 'If…' he tried again and Dean looked at him, pure relief washing over him like a tidal wave.

'If someone pushes me over…I gotta get back up…and kick him in the…nads' Sam gasped out and looked weakly at Dean as his brother quickly wiped his tears away, acting as though they weren't there.

'And did you?' Dean questioned, trying to sound serious.

'No' Sam winced and tried to sit up, feeling a pain in his chest. 'What happened?' he asked.

'Ah, not sure…vampires stabbed you or something' Dean replied. 'What do you remember?'

'Ah…' Sam thought about it for a moment. 'We were in the cabin…I got dragged off and then Baron tied me to a chair and…he beat the crap outta me' he frowned. 'Then Darren came in and there was another, sharper pain in my chest…' he said and then coughed.

'Yeah, you got stabbed' Dean told him. 'Doctor said you lost a lot of blood…and something about a punctured lung and fractured rib'

'Wow' Sam sighed. 'No wonder it hurt'

'But you don't feel anything now?'

Sam paused for a moment. 'Nuh' he shook his head.

'No pain anywhere, nothing?' Dean asked again.

'No, I'm fine' Sam shrugged and Dean hit him. 'Ow!'

'How about now?' Dean frowned.

Bobby came into the room then once he'd heard Sam's yelp.

'Sam, good to see you awake' he smiled and glanced at Dean frowning, but relieved face. 'So it worked?'

'Guess so' Dean sighed.

'What worked?' Sam wondered, looking from Dean to Bobby.

'Ah Missouri was here, saved your sorry ass' Dean replied. 'Anyway ah…I'm going to find a motel. I'm wrecked' he yawned and left the room.

Sam and Bobby just watched him leave and then turned to talk.

Dean stood outside the room and breathed a sigh of relief.

'Everything's okay' he grinned and walked down the hallway, glancing at the clock in the waiting room that showed it was 9:30…

* * *

_Queens, New York, 1992…_

_Dean watched the clock and saw it was 2:30. He sighed and went into the bedroom to find Sam looking his once-broken arm over carefully._

'_You finally got that thing off?' Dean asked, referring to the cast._

'_Yeah, it was itchy' Sam replied with a shrug. 'Hey Dean? Are we alright?'_

'_Why wouldn't we be alright?' Dean wondered, eating a packet of chips._

'_I dunno' Sam gave another shrug. 'But are we?'_

'_Yeah bro, we're alright' Dean smirked. 'Now get your lazy ass out here' he jerked a thumb towards the other room._

'_Jerk' Sam rolled his eyes and Dean left the room._

_Dean turned back and watched Sam through the open door and gave a small smile._

'_We're alright bro' he whispered with a slight nod. _

**Ever heard a saying…**

'_I'm not going to like this…am I?' Sam sighed in defeat._

'_I thought it was just a legend?' Dean said._

**What comes around**

**Goes around…**

'_There are no cracks on any footpaths' Monica jumped in. 'I can't see any ladders, no one has cats…it's just so weird. Kinda freaky if you ask me'_

'_You're not from around here, are you?'_

**But there is more to this town than just karma…**

'_It was yellow-eyes, Dean! I know what I saw!'_

'_Sam, you're drunk' Dean reminded him_

'_Dude, that is so fake' he rolled his eyes but then a knife flew past his ear and dug into the wall. 'What the f-' Dean jumped off his bed and shoved Sam over the side of his_

**In this rather friendly neighborhood…**

**Nothing is what it seems…**

'_Sam and Dean Winchester!' he grinned in excitement. 'Oh I have waited so long to finally meet you guys!' he came closer. 'But really, this was such a happy little town and you tried to ruin it…for that, I gotta kill ya'_

**Coming soon…**


	12. Karma

**_Author's notes:_ Thanks 'Megan'** for your review. The reason no one saw what was going on with Sam (like we did for Dean in 'in my time of dying') was because there was nothing. Sam was in a shutdown stage, no outer body thing or anything, just shutdown...that's how close to death he was. Glad to know I have given you the inspiration to read! Awesome. **Thanks 'Tuffman'** for your review. Glad you find this one of your faves! One of mine too. The flashbacks was an area of concern for me, so I'm glad they turned out well. Bela does have a heart! Surprisingly. Reapers are a major pain in the ass for the Winchesters, but good thing they never seem to get them. Darren is dead, but this is Supernatural afterall...nothing is set in stone. **Thanks 'clubby'** for your review. I'm glad you think I did a really great job with last chapter, means a lot! Yes, whew, Sam's awake again. It makes me feel very confident when you said you loved how i decribed Dean and his feelings as well as the flashbacks. Missouri is a fun character, she's awesome. And fear not...she'll be back.

This chapter does contain a few spoilers for 'tall tales', 'hell house' and also 'mystery spot'

note, thanks to Tim for letting me use the last line. I wanted to use it in this ep ever since he'd said it once. So thanks!

There is a trailer at the end as usual :P The only thing about this chapter I don't like is that it's number '12' and not '13' lol, cuz that would have been so PERFECT :P Anyways, enjoy!

If you read this, please let me know what you think...along with anything else you'd like to add!

* * *

**12 Karma**

Sanford, Maine

'I can't believe it took us a week to get you out of that stupid hospital' Dean complained as he and Sam got out of the Impala. It was mid-afternoon and about two weeks since their disastrous meetings with the vampires.

'I fractured a rib' Sam reminded him and winced a little since his chest was still a bit sore.

Dean went over to the office at the Camelot Motel. Sam waited by the car and tried to look like he was okay. He had told Dean he was fine in order to get him off his back, but was secretly still in a bit of pain now that he was off the pain medication. Fracturing a rib and then being stabbed only inches beside it…damn painful.

Dean returned with the key to their room and they drove the Impala to a further part of the motel, reading the room numbers as they went slowly.

'No 13' Dean smirked, noticing that as they reached room 214.

'Yeah, some people are too superstitious and refuse to have "13" on any of their motel rooms or apartment doors' Sam said as he followed Dean into the room and lay carefully on a bed.

Dean raised an eyebrow and knew Sam was in more pain than he was letting on but ignored it since Sam just kept saying he was fine.

'So ah, think we can find a case here?' Dean wondered.

'Let's find out' Sam sighed, sitting back up cautiously. He grabbed his laptop and started doing searches for local deaths in the area while Dean went for a shower.

* * *

After ordering some pizza, Dean got out a police radio and listened to it while Sam continued to real articles. It had been over two weeks since they'd had a case and Dean was getting very bored, very quickly. By 8:30 though, he couldn't take it anymore.

'Come on' he said to Sam and grabbed a jacket.

'Huh? You got something?' Sam put his laptop away and grabbed a jacket as well.

'Nope, but I know another way we can find a case' Dean smirked.

'I'm not going to like this…am I?' Sam sighed in defeat.

* * *

'You're kidding?' Sam rolled his eyes as they parked outside the local bar that was only a few minutes from the café in town. 'The Hippy Jingle's Bar? What kind of ridiculous name is that?'

'Who cares?' Dean asked and went inside, giving Sam no choice but to follow.

'Dean…'

'Relax; you're not going to hit on any chicks, so we won't get arrested this time. And we're just gonna make some friends, okay? Ask about a few town legends…strictly professional' he nodded and then watched a woman as she walked past half-naked and was winking at him.

'Whatever' Sam sighed and spotted two girls nearby chatting to each other and looked interested about something. 'How about them?' Sam asked, giving in to his fate.

'Hm?' Dean moved his gaze from a dancer and over to the group, giving a shrug.

'Whatever makes you all tingly' he joked to Sam, but only got a glare in return.

'Ah hey, I'm Sam' he introduced himself to the girls. 'And this is my brother Dean'

'Hi' Dean grinned.

'We're new around here' Sam shrugged, putting on a smile as well.

'Hey, I'm Chantelle' the blonde girl smiled and then introduced her redhead friend. 'And this is Monica'

'Hey guys' Monica grinned and turned to point to a brunette with shorter hair over near the bar. 'And that's our friend Kirsty' she nodded.

'Nice to meet you' Dean grinned, eyeing them up and down a bit, which made Monica blush a little.

'This town looks rather old styled' Sam said. 'I bet there are some cool town legends around here?'

'Yeah, there is one about this place being an alien hotspot' Chantelle told them. 'But you know? Whatever' she rolled her eyes.

'Yeah' Sam gave a small laugh.

'Aliens' Dean muttered, trying not to snigger.

'There are some legends, but they're just legends' Monica added.

'Yeah, like what?' Sam wondered.

'I heard this one at work' Monica thought for a moment.

'She works at the museum' Chantelle explained.

'So? Anyway, there's this guy that died back in like…the 40's or whatever and now they say he haunts the local church' Monica told them. 'Hardly anyone goes to church anymore because of that'

'I thought it was just a legend?' Dean said.

'Oh yeah, it is' Chantelle nodded. 'We're passing through here too, but this town is so superstitious!' she rolled her eyes.

'There are no cracks on any footpaths' Monica jumped in. 'I can't see any ladders, no one has cats…it's just so weird. Kinda freaky if you ask me'

'Oh sorry!' The brunette Kirsty bumped Sam as she rushed over. 'I gotta go, family business' she said and then rushed off.

'She's a workaholic' Chantelle explained. 'And her dad's sick' she sighed. 'Oh hey, if you guys are interested in the legends, you really should check out the tourist booth down near the museum' she nodded with a smirk. 'It's a bit wacko, but the legends are good' she said and got up. 'Anyway, we gotta go' she smiled and gave Dean a kiss on the cheek.

'Yeah, bye' Monica kissed Sam's cheek.

'Wow, that went better than expected' Dean grinned.

'Yeah' Sam seemed a little surprised as well. 'Think we should check it out?'

Dean shrugged. 'I'm sure we can find more…"legends" here' he smirked as one of the dancers winked at him. 'I'll ah…be back' he went over to her.

Sam rolled his eyes and went to the bar. 'Vodka please' he winced and rubbed his chest a bit.

'Sure thing' the bartender said and got him his drink. 'Tough night?'

'Tough week' Sam corrected and took a big sip. He saw Dean nearby with the dancer and just tuned back to the bartender. 'Another' he asked and swallowed the last of his first drink.

* * *

Dean smirked as he scored a phone number of a waitress and then sighed, turning to look for his brother.

'Oh Sammy' he sighed, seeing Sam put another empty glass down, beside another two glasses...also empty.

'You okay?' Dean sighed and sat on the stool beside Sam.

'No' Sam replied.

Dean gave the bartender a sign that he wanted a drink. 'Yeah, I can see that' he looked Sam up and down; he looked like crap.

'Then why ask?' Sam replied, a bit groggy.

'It's my job' Dean shrugged and paid for his drink.

'Screw your job' Sam muttered.

'You're drunk' Dean realized and raised an eyebrow. 'That didn't take long'

'So?' Sam asked, sounding a bit offended. 'It helps'

'With what?' Dean asked and took a sip of his own drink.

'The pain' Sam replied. 'My chest is killing me'

'I knew it' Dean cursed under his breath. 'Come on, we're leaving now' he helped Sam up off his stool and they went outside.

'Someone spiked my drink' Dean gasped, seeing his car.'

'Eh?' Sam looked up but it look like three blurry cars to him. 'The Impala?' he asked and saw it parked under a streetlight, 3 meters from where Dean had left it.

'What happ'ned?' Sam asked, trying to stay standing upright but felt a bit dizzy.

'Who touched my car?' Dean growled and looked around for the soon-to-be dead man…but it was late so they saw no one. 'Come on' he grabbed his brother and shoved him into the passenger side of the car.

Sam groaned with the sudden movement but saw a man over under another streetlight. 'Dean!' He screamed out, making Dean hit his head as he got into the car.

'What?!' Dean snapped at him.

'The demon' Sam jumped out of the car and grabbed it for support. He was staring at a man, the man smirked at him and his black eyes turned yellow.

Dean got out as well and looked to where Sam was pointing.

'I don't see anything' Dean looked around and then turned to Sam.

'I…' Sam saw the man was gone. 'It was yellow-eyes, Dean! I know what I saw!'

* * *

They got back to the motel, which was only a minute or two away but Sam had not given up.

'I'm telling you, it was him' he frowned.

'Sam, you're drunk' Dean reminded him, very skeptical.

'So? I'm not blind! Ow' Sam bumped into the locked door.

'There's a door here' Dean told him with a smirk and unlocked it. 'I'm just saying Sam…you're pissed man'

'What'ver' Sam said and sat on his bed.

Dean shut the door and locked it again. He grabbed the TV remote and turned in on to a horror flick.

'Awesome' he nodded and sat on his bed, watching as Sam fell backwards onto his pillow and started snoring a bit. 'Oh Sammy' he sighed and shook his head again.

* * *

About halfway through the movie, Dean was sitting on the end of his bed, very absorbed by the film. He even jumped a little as a large, green and goopy monster appeared, throwing knives at the characters.

'Dude, that is so fake' he rolled his eyes but then a knife flew past his ear and dug into the wall. 'What the f-' Dean jumped off his bed and shoved Sam over the side of his.

'Wha! Argh!' Sam panicked and sat upright. Dean grabbed him and pulled him back down, another knife just missing his head.

'Idiot' he muttered to his brother and then quickly pulled everything off the bed and tipped in to it's side. Knives dug into it, all in an uneven row.

'Sam!' Dean shoved him awake again and a silence filled the room. He cautiously peaked up and saw another movie character; she was standing in front of the TV.

Sam then peaked over as well; more curious than concerned since he was still a bit groggy. Dean ducked back down, pulling Sam with him. He grabbed Sam's bag and searched through it. He pulled out a salt gun and peaked over the bed again. There was a woman in a white, bloody dress and she had a lot of blood dripping down her face. Her eyes were dark and her hands filthy. The dress was very long and dragged along the ground as she moved towards Dean, leaving bloodstains on the ground. Dean fired three times and the rock salt did nothing, so he grabbed a handgun…also doing nothing.

Sam frowned and then looked around for a weapon. He thought for a moment and jumped over the bed, pulling open the door and rushing outside to the Impala.

'Sam?' Dean frowned. 'Hey, that door was locked!' he ducked another flying knife and ran after his brother in panic.

Sam tossed the colt to Dean and grabbed an iron machete for himself.

The woman pulled the door off it's hinges and threw it backward into the room. She moved closer and Dean fired the colt. Both brothers felt a sickening feeling, as the colt did nothing.

'Give it!' Dean yanked the machete from Sam's hand and tried that. Sam dove through the trunk but Dean came over and tried weapon after weapon. The holy water flask finally worked and he tried the colt again.

Dean leaned against the Impala in relief as the woman vanished in a burst of light and screams.

'That'll do Pig, That'll do' Sam smirked, patting Dean's shoulder.

Dean dumped his weapons into the trunk again and turned to the motel room.

'What the…?' Dean frowned. The door was shut and there wasn't a scratch on it.

'I think I'm gonna…' Sam leaned to puke nearby, over by the road.

Dean pulled a face but then gripped the colt firmly, approaching the motel room cautiously. He yanked the door open and aimed the gun around the room.

Dean stared at the room in shock.

'Aaargh!' A high-pitched scream came from the TV as the last bits of the movie was seen. The beds were made and in their rightful positions, the carpeted floor perfectly clean. Not a single thing was out of place…

'Sam!' Dean called and went over to him. 'You're right, that bar wasn't a good idea' he shook his head.

'No kidding' Sam groaned, how starting to feel his hangover.

* * *

Sam and Dean went down into town for lunch the following day. They sat by the window at a local café diner. Dean was ordering a big breakfast, mainly to watch Sam's expression, in which he still wasn't feeling all too good and the thought of food was making him complain.

'Thanks' Dean grinned to the waitress. 'Come on, cheer up Sammy'

'Sam' he snapped.

'No, I'm Dean' his brother said innocently.

'Jerk' Sam grunted and laid his head on the table.

A woman rushed inside and shook some water off her blue jacket. She had wavy blonde hair and smiled at the boys as she went over to a table nearby. Dean watched her for a moment and then sighed. He turned back to Sam and then looked out the window. He was getting bored waiting for his food so continued to look around and noticed the table numbers.

'No 13' he frowned. 'Hm' he sighed and grinned as he saw the waitress bringing his food over.

'There you go' she smiled, placing the plates on the table and Sam sat up again, but moved away from the food. 'Anything else I can get you?'

'Soda' Sam told her and she nodded, walking over to a guy that was cleaning down tables. She spoke to him and then went to get Sam's drink.

'You look like crap' Dean told him firmly and then took a huge mouthful of his food right in front of Sam, smirking.

'I hate you' Sam groaned and made his way to the restrooms.

* * *

'Okay, we have no case' Dean summed up as they left the café. 'And we certainly are never going to that bar again'

'Mhm' Sam nodded.

'And I think…' Dean stopped as they came to two men that were arguing over how to paint the upper, front section of their store.

'I can't reach from the window!' one was yelling.

'Well even if we stood on each other's shoulders, it won't work' the other replied.

'Ah…why don't you just use a ladder?' Dean suggested like it was the most obvious thing in the world, which to him…it was.

The men looked at him in shock and almost horror.

'What are you playing at?' one growled.

'What?' Dean frowned but the men did not explain and just left.

'You're not from around here, are you?' a younger girl asked, carrying a large box with some difficulty.

'Here, let me help' Sam offered and she smiled, handing the box to him. The boys followed her into the store while she explained what had Dean confused.

'No one owns ladders around here' she said. 'It's too risky'

'Risky?' Dean repeated. 'Well then how do you reach things? Make your cats climb the wall and get it?' he joked.

'No cats either' she added. 'Well, at least not dark coloured ones…like black'

'This place is so superstitious' Dean shook his head.

'Yeah' Sam placed the box on the counter. 'Why is that?'

'It hasn't always been like this; there was a time when the town was so relaxed and everything. But then the god's pole in town showed up and people were killed when walking under ladders, black cats became death omens and cracks in sidewalks led to severe injuries…so I guess everyone became so superstitious and did everything in their power to prevent anything they could' she shrugged.

'And when did that pole show up?' Sam asked, thinking they were onto something here.

'About thirty years ago' the woman shrugged. 'Um thanks, but I gotta get back to work' she said and the boys nodded, leaving the store.

* * *

They walked around the town for a while and only then they realized the smooth sidewalks and how edgy the people really were. After that found the large and symbol covered pole in the center of town, they knew they had a case. Half of the symbols they'd seen before and some were summoning rituals.

'You know what we gotta do tonight?' Sam looked at his brother.

'Burn Baby burn' Dean smirked.

* * *

'How does this explain yellow-eyes and that scary lady?' Sam wondered as he poured petrol over as much of the pole's base that he could. It was well past midnight so they just hoped the people in town were sound sleepers. They'd never done something this open before.

'It doesn't, vodka and whiskey explains yellow-eyes and scary lady' Dean replied, convinced none of what they'd seen was real.

Sam sighed and lit up several matches at once, tossing them onto the petrol-soaked pole. It lit into flames and the brothers backed away for a moment but then the fire just…vanished.

'You know' a voice from behind them spoke. 'It's not nice to destroy things that don't belong to you'

Dean and Sam spun around and saw the same man that had been cleaning tables at the café earlier.

'Sam and Dean Winchester!' he grinned in excitement. 'Oh I have waited so long to finally meet you guys!' he came closer. 'But really, this was such a happy little town and you tried to ruin it…for that, I gotta kill ya'

'Is that so?' Dean asked, now wishing he were armed.

'Yeah, shame eh?' the man sighed. 'This is my town, I created it'

'Created it?' Sam echoed his reply. 'What are you?'

'I'm shocked in you Sam' the guy said. 'I thought you'd have it all figured out. You've dealt with my kind before…although it seems mighty difficult to actually kill one of us. We're…tricky' he smirked.

'Trickster!' Sam almost slapped himself. 'Of course!'

The trickster clapped and then clicked his fingers; the town was suddenly bathed in sunlight and packed with people.

'Oh great' Dean grumbled and went to the trunk, pulling out a stake; he was glad he had three lying around. He tossed one to Sam and they looked around for the trickster.

'This is gonna be fun' Sam frowned. 'Let's split up' he said and Dean nodded. They each took one end of town and searched for it.

A woman nearby watched them and the pulled off her blonde wig and blue jacket, tossing it into a trashcan and then disappeared down an alley.

Dean heard the sound and went in that direction but a very attractive woman stood there.

'Hey Dean' she smiled, brushing her lips with a lollypop.

'Hi' Dean grinned. 'You ah…you haven't seen a trickster by any chance have you?' he gave a shrug, trying to keep his mind on the subject at hand and not what she was wearing…or rather: not wearing.

She frowned and kicked him with her high heels, sending him through the air and into a store window.

'Dean!' Sam heard the crash and Dean lay unconscious on the shop floor, surrounded by glass. Sam turned to the alley but a huge clown jumped out.

'Argh!' he yelped and moved out of the way, but then felt stupid and went after it.

It laughed and turned around, now being the woman from the night before. She was in her white dress as before, which was all bloody and in her hands were knifes. Sam ducked out of the way. He ran into the café and dived behind a now-turned-over table.

Dean groaned and pulled himself up. He saw the woman throwing knifes into the café and assumed Sam was there.

'I really hate that bitch' he muttered and grabbed for the stake but it was gone. He crept over to the Impala, grabbing their last stake and then tried to sneak up on the woman but her head twisted right around even though he body was still throwing knives at Sam. She let out a yell and Dean winced at her bad breath.

The trickster watched from nearby, laughing hysterically, while knives that were now coming out of the woman's mouth were attacking Dean, forcing him to hide behind his Impala.

'Urgh!'

Dean looked up and saw the woman fade away, along with her knives. He glanced over and saw Sam had stabbed the trickster through the back and into his heart from behind. The café had a backdoor apparently. From the trickster's angle, it would have been hard to tell if Sam had been behind that table the entire time.

The trickster gasped and then fell face-first to the ground.

Sam moved over to Dean, pulling him to his feet as they watched the town. All the people and buildings faded away. Now they saw themselves parked in the middle of a town that looked more modern and boring, compared to the one before.

'What the?' Dean looked around confused and he ignored the yells from other drivers.

'Well it was his town' Sam breathed in relief. 'So I'm guessing it was just an optical illusion or visual reality created by the trickster. So all the people and buildings were never real to begin with. But now that he's dead, it's returned to it's original state'

'Ah' Dean nodded, a bit confused. 'Son of a bitch' he growled, seeing a few scratches on the side of his Impala.

'Let's go' Sam sighed and got into the car. 'Dean!'

'Hm?' Dean ran a hand over a deep scratch. 'I hate tricksters' he grumbled and got in. He was about to star the engine but Sam had a strange look on his face.

'What?' he asked.

'Do you feel like…we're being watched?'

'Ah yeah, there's about ten people screaming to move my car…'

'No I mean…ah never mind' Sam shrugged it off. 'It's nothing, let's go'

Dean stared the engine and drove out of town fast, he never wanted to set foot there again.

'We suck' Dean frowned.

'Huh? We killed it didn't we?' Sam asked.

'Yeah, guess' Dean turned his music on but muttered to himself. 'Trick me once shame on you, trick me twice shame on me' he sighed.

**

* * *

Teaser: **

**Sam has been having nightmares again…**

'_It's nothing' Sam said. 'Just a dream'_

_'Like hell it was' Dean frowned. 'These nightmares again? What the hell is wrong with you?'_

**But these are not about the future…**

**They're about the past…**

'_Lawrence' Sam shrugged._

'_Lawrence?' Dean repeated, confused._

_'Yeah, the fire'_

**Dean wants to help, but why is Sam ignoring it?**

'_I told you: no' Sam put the paper down. 'I haven't had anything like visions or whatever since yellow-eyes died'_

'_Why? Dean, it's just a fire' Sam rolled his eyes._

'_And dreams are just dreams' Dean then growled_

**How can Sam and Dean figure out what's going on…**

**When something is tearing them apart?**

_'Now I guess it's just us. No issues with dad, no crossroad deals…just, two brothers that honestly don't have much in common and really don't need each other anymore'_

**Could this be…the last fight?**

**Or will one of them decide…to leave?**

'_It really was your fault' the guy whispered into Dean's ear_

'_Can't you see? You're a burden to Sam…he's better off without you'_

'_You need me Dean…but the truth is: I don't need you' Sam sighed. 'I stopped needing you when I left for school'_

**Coming soon…**


	13. No place like home

**Author's notes:** Thanks 'tuff man' for your review, it is indeed starting to get very interesting! Thanks 'Megan' for your review, I'm glad to hear I'm getting better at describing stuff because it's better to read when the reader can picture it. Keep in mind though, that this was A trickster...the one from the show is still out there somewhere...

This episode has a trailer at the end as usual...

Song(trailer): Unknown

Also, spoilers for: Pilot, All Hell breaks loose 1 and 2, In my time of dying...

Please review!!**

* * *

****13 No place like home**

Broken Arrow, Oklahoma

Dean rolled over in his sleep and smirked a little. The alarm clock on the drawers between his bed and Sam's bed showed that it was 2:47am. Sam was also asleep, to anyone looking at him he would appear to be sleeping comfortably, which was not the case…

Sam winced a bit in his sleep and started sweating. He gasped slightly and felt very cold…

_Gentle music started playing and a baby's mobile spun slowly to the breeze. A baby kicked his legs as he lay in his crib and watched the mobile moving. His gaze changed as he saw a man looking down at him…_

Sam winced again and rolled over again. He swallowed hard and tried to wake up but it just wasn't possible.

_'Sammy? Sammy!' his mother ran into the room and then was thrown against the wall. She rose up to the ceiling and a slash appeared on her stomach._

'No' Sam mumbled, disturbing Dean slightly from his sleep.

'Shut…up' Dean muttered subconsciously.

_The nursery room burst into flames, swallowing up the crib, mobile and all it's other contents._

_John grabbed Dean and Sam as he rushed away from the house, just in time; the nursery window exploded outwards, sending more flames throughout the house…_

'NO!!' Sam screamed out, jolting upright and awake.

Dean awoke with a start, almost falling off the bed or having a heart attack…whichever came first.

'Sam?' he looked over at his brother. 'Sam?' he jumped out of bed as Sam got up and raced into the bathroom. 'You okay?' he followed Sam and saw him splashing his face with cold water from the sink.

'It's nothing' Sam said. 'Just a dream'

'Like hell it was' Dean frowned. 'These nightmares again? What the hell is wrong with you?'

Sam wiped his face with a towel and went back to sit on his bed. 'Dean? I…they're just nightmares' he shrugged.

'Dude, I'm your brother' Dean sighed. 'We've grown up together, I know you…so cut the crap. What are the nightmares about?'

Sam shook his head and sighed. 'Dean really…they're just nightmares okay? Don't worry about me' he sighed and lay back down.

'Don't worry about you?' Dean repeated, like Sam was stupid. 'No, Sam. Enough is enough man'

Sam sighed and looked over at him. 'I don't need you to hold my hand anymore Dean. I'm a big boy…I can handle a few nightmares' he frowned, but hid the fact that the one he'd just had was creeping him out.

'Okay, fine' Dean laid back down and turned the lamp off. He got under the covers and faced away from Sam, wondering why his brother didn't seem to be as open with him anymore.

'I…' Sam shook his head and rolled over as well. He closed his eyes and tried to get back to sleep…

* * *

'Daddy?' four-year-old Dean came out of his room in his pajamas and John passed baby Sam to him.

'_Take your brother outside as fast as you can! Don't look back. Now Dean, go!' he said and went back to the nursery. Dean held baby Sam tightly and ran as fast as he could downstairs and out of the house. Once outside he paused to look up at the window. _

'_It's okay Sam' he said._

'Sam' Dean shoved his brother and woke him.

'Hm?' Sam opened his eyes; the dream was still strongly on his mind.

'Get up, it's almost ten' Dean said and grabbed a jacket he liked. 'Hey, I thought we could check out this place…' he paused as he saw the guilty and sad look on Sam's face as he watched him.

'What?' Dean questioned, he'd mostly given up on trying to get Sam to talk to him now.

'Nothing' Sam got up and changed. 'What place?'

'Ah, it's this breakfast diner in town' Dean sighed. 'I hear the food's awesome'

'Whatever' Sam nodded.

* * *

'Anything else?' the waitress asked and Sam shook his head.

'Ah yeah, can I have a refill?' Dean asked, holding up his coffee mug.

'Sure' she nodded and refilled it. Once she had walked off again, Dean turned to stare at Sam. He sighed and then went back to his breakfast, which was indeed delicious.

Sam was staring out the window, his breakfast only half eaten. His eyes closed sleepishly for a moment…

"_Take your brother outside as fast as you can! Don't look back. Now Dean, go!"_

'Argh!' Sam gasped and jerked away. He saw Dean staring at him in concern.

'What?' he asked…trying to stay casual.

'Nothing' Dean shook his head and rested his fork on his plate.

Sam watched Dean for a moment and then sighed, giving in. 'There were just nightmares' he stated. 'Except…the one last night' he shrugged.

'What happened last night?' Dean wondered hopefully. He was glad Sam was finally talking about things to him again.

'Lawrence' Sam shrugged.

'Lawrence?' Dean repeated, confused.

'Yeah, the fire' Sam added a bit more description. 'And ah…when you carried me outside'

'Oh' Dean nodded in understanding. 'Why would you be dreaming of that…now?'

'I don't know what it means' Sam replied.

'Well you must have some idea…' Dean frowned and felt a slight headache.

'What?' Sam asked, wondering why Dean had stopped talking.

'Ah headache…um, you must have some idea why it's happening now…I mean it was of what happened to mum right? But not Jessica?'

'Mhm' Sam mumbled and really wasn't open for this kind of discussion. 'So um' he grabbed a discarded morning paper from the table beside them. 'This there's a case here?'

'I hope so' Dean said, going with the change of topic. 'I'm dying for a proper hunt'

'Yeah' Sam sighed and started reading while Dean winced a bit and placed a hand on his head.

'Argh' he said and then got up from his seat. 'I ah…gotta hit the head' he gave Sam an excuse and searched for the toilets.

* * *

Dean leaned over the basin and stared at himself in the mirror. He winced again as his head was really throbbing painfully. Dean splashed some water on his face and it helped a little.

'You okay?' Sam asked as Dean returned, looking strained.

'Yeah, I'm good' Dean lied with a nod. 'Anything?'

'Ah, nah…not unless we investigate pool drownings and house fires' he sighed, disappointed.

'House fires?' Dean echoed. 'You think…?' he wondered if Sam's dreams were linked to something in another way.

'I told you: no' Sam put the paper down. 'I haven't had anything like visions or whatever since yellow-eyes died'

Dean nodded and Sam thought he looked very distracted.

'I think we should check it out' Dean finally said.

'Why? Dean, it's just a fire' Sam rolled his eyes.

'And dreams are just dreams' Dean then growled, getting sick of this. 'Sam' he sighed. 'What's happening to us?'

'Hm?' Sam looked at him again and waited for an explanation.

'We're always fighting about something, hiding things from each other' Dean shrugged and Sam got the picture of what he was talking about.

'Dean, I went to school and we didn't see each other for quite a while. Then Dad went missing and we became brothers again. Then dad died and we needed each other, I guess. Then you made that stupid deal and I was scared to lose you…but now? Now I guess it's just us. No issues with dad, no crossroad deals…just, two brothers that honestly don't have much in common and really don't need each other anymore'

Dean sat in stunned silence for a moment and then frowned. 'Don't need each other? Sam, we don't travel all over this God-forsaken country because we need each other!'

'You're wrong' Sam sighed. 'You're needy' Sam said. 'You didn't drag me away from my life because dad was missing, you didn't make that deal to save me' Sam told him. 'You need me Dean…but the truth is: I don't need you' Sam sighed. 'I stopped needing you when I left for school'

Dean had heard what Sam had said, but his brain didn't quite get it. But that had hurt, some of it was true…but that wasn't the point.

'You really believe that?' Dean asked.

'Believe it?' Sam asked. 'Dean, I know it' he said strongly. 'I don't need you…and you said it yourself once: I'm stronger than you' Sam shrugged and got up. 'I'm sick of saving your sorry ass, I'm sick of wasting my life because you don't have one. Yeah, we used to be close once upon a time…but now, we've drifted apart Dean. We need to go our separate ways' he sighed and left.

Sam walked around the corner and into an alley. He stared at his hands as they changed size. His image turned and shrunk. The man ran a hand over his baldhead and smirked. He left the ally and smiled at the real Sam as he made his way back to the diner.

'Hey' Sam said as he spotted Dean heading over. 'Ah…Dean?' he asked as Dean walked right past him angrily.

'What?' Dean snapped.

'You okay?'

Dean rolled his eyes. 'Save it Sam, I think you've made your point clear. You don't need me? Fine, rent your own motel…drive your own car' he snapped and got into the Impala, speeding off down the street.

'What just happened?' Sam asked no one and saw a bald man watching him with a smug grin before he walked away and into the Laundromat.

Sam sighed and pulled out his phone. He scrolled down to Bobby's number and called him.

* * *

Dean drove out of town to clear his head. He wasn't sure why Sam had said those things, but he'd clearly meant it.

He sighed and then stopped the car as he noticed something. Dean got out of the Impala and realized he'd parked directly in the middle of a crossroad. But that's not what got his attention. He saw a girl by the side of the road with red hair and dressed in country clothes. She was sitting on a traveling bag and appeared to be reading a magazine boredly.

'Ah, hey' Dean waved, approaching her.

'Who are you?' she asked, getting up and pointing a gun at him.

'Woah' Dean held up his hands. 'I'm Dean' he replied.

'Human or demon?' she asked.

'Ah…if I was demon, you think I'd tell you?' Dean said. 'Human'

'Hm' she nodded and lowered her gun. 'You a hunter then?'

'Yeah…' he lowered his hands again and glanced to see how deserted the place was. 'What are you doing out here?'

'You didn't ask me…human or demon?' she smirked, her eyes going black. Dean was about to make a dash to his car for the holy water when she pointed her gun at him again. 'Oh no, don't even think about it'

'What do you want?' he asked.

'To give you hell' she smirked and then her image faded into one of a young, teenaged boy. 'I can make you see anything I want' he smirked. 'Like…how you and Sam really, really don't belong together anymore'

'At the diner? That was you?' Dean snapped angrily.

'Sam went to get something out of your precious car…so yeah, it was me' he smirked. And Dean saw a image of his Impala rolling down a hill, smashing all over as a truck collided with it, he was sure he knew when that had happened…

'Well you're wrong, Sam and I have our fights…but he's still my brother' Dean said, convinced.

'Oh yeah' the guy nodded. 'Sure…' he clicked his fingers and Dean found himself in an old motel room.

'Look familiar?' the boy asked and pointed towards the couch. Dean frowned but looked and saw himself…well, himself when he was fifteen.

'Dean?' Eleven-year-old Sam came into view. 'Are you still watching that stupid thing?' he growled and pointed to the TV.

'Back off Sam' young Dean snapped.

'You're still mad at me? Geez, I just wanted to know how mum-'

'SHUT UP!' young Dean bellowed at him and went over to his bed. 'I told you, we cannot talk about mum…ever!'

'But-'

'Sam' young Dean said in a warning tone.

'We used to!' young Sam yelled back, not afraid of his big brother. 'Before you turned into a jerk'

'I have better things to do right now' young Dean grabbed his jacket.

'Yeah, like girls and crap' young Sam rolled his eyes.

'At least I don't bury myself in useless books' young Dean said before storming out of the room on Sam, slamming the door behind him.

'See?' the boy asked and Dean found himself at the crossroad again.

Dean rolled his eyes. 'That was a huge fight we had, ages ago. Sam was pissed at dad and I tried to tell him dad had a point. We got over it in the next few days'

'You got over it?' the guy asked. 'You mean like this?'

Dean stared up at the ceiling where his mother was stuck to, blood dripping from her stomach and then a fire burst around her and she was swallowed by it.

'Or this?' the teen sniggered and they were in a hospital, where John lay lifeless on the floor.

'Oh, and my personal favourite…'

Dean gulped as he saw the muddy ground, the darkened sky and deserted buildings…

He just stood there and watched as Jake and Sam fought, until Sam got up and spotted Dean and Bobby heading over. That gave Jake the chance to stab Sam in the back…clean through his spinal cord.

'It really was your fault' the guy whispered into Dean's ear, now behind him, watching the scene of Sam lying dead on the bed. 'Had you not have turned up…Sam might have lived. You wouldn't have made your pathetic deal…' he trailed off. 'Can't you see? You're a burden to Sam…he's better off without you'

* * *

'A demon?' Sam asked as he continued his conversation with Bobby. They'd been talking for hours on why Dean seemed to think Sam had said something to him about not needing him anymore. Sam had done some research and worked out there have been several cases in the town where people have split up, killed each other or committed suicide.

'Yeah, it used to be called a green-eyed demon but his name is Amaranth' Bobby said. 'The same demon that made the amulet we saved your life with. He is very powerful, likes to toy with people's subconscious'

'Black eyes…red eyes…yellow eyes…now green eyes?' Sam muttered to himself and sighed. 'Ah, anything else?'

'Well apparently he can also mimic human voice and take on the form of anyone. He likes to break those that are made tough, like hunters' Bobby explained. 'You think he's after Dean?'

'I don't know what to think' Sam sighed and glanced up as the motel door opened and Dean came in.

'You're still here?' Dean asked with a slight frown.

'I gotta go' Sam told Bobby and hung up. 'Where were you?'

'Out' Dean shrugged. 'Look, I've been thinking…you said you don't need me anymore, well fine'

'Dean-'

'No, you're right' Dean sighed. 'I dragged you away from college…' he thought aloud and started packing up his stuff. 'You didn't want to be a hunter but I wouldn't let it go, I kept pushing you for my own sake' Dean said. 'And I'm sorry. I should have left you well enough alone, I should have died when my year was up…then maybe Ruby would still be alive and maybe you'd finally be rid of me'

'You're not Dean' Sam said. 'Dean wouldn't say something like that'

'Dude, it's me' Dean rolled his eyes. 'I know about the demon, had a run in with him not too long ago. But he's right…you're right…I gotta let you go' he carried his bag out to the Impala and dumped it into the trunk.

'You're not Dean' Sam said again, slightly less convinced than before.

Dean sighed and turned to face him. 'I am' he said. 'You just don't believe me Sammy, but I know it's true. That stupid demon, he said all kind of crap…but he was right when he said about how I won't let you live your life…you don't need me. I should have realized earlier' Dean shut the trunk and headed to the driver's side and pulled out his keys.

'No, no Dean' Sam followed him. 'He tricked you, okay? I need you, you're my big brother!'

'Yeah, I'm your big brother' Dean nodded. 'Which is why I have to do this, it's my job to take care of you…and I'm tired of letting you down'

'You're not!' Sam said, moving to block Dean's way into the car but was shoved away. 'Dean, this is crazy!'

'I don't care' Dean wound his window down, but locked the door. 'I don't want to be a burden to you. You've seen how we've been fighting and keeping stuff from each other'

'Dean' Sam continued to plead with him, but he started the engine and smiled at Sam sadly.

'Bye Sammy' Dean then drove off down the road and into the distance.

Sam stood there dumbstruck and felt his eyes watering a bit, he couldn't believe Dean had just drove off on him like that…

'No' Sam shook his head and grabbed his phone. 'Dean wouldn't leave me like that' he cleared up his pain and forced his mind to believe Dean would never do that. He called Dean's cell phone but got no response, other than his voice mail.

Sam gave up after a third try and glanced around. He spotted an unoccupied car nearby and checked that no one was watching.

* * *

Sam was driving around town in search of Dean's Impala. Wherever that car was, Dean couldn't be far from it. He tried calling Dean again but still got voice mail. Sam sighed and reached into his bag that was beside him on the seat and found a stolen police I.D while keeping his eyes on the road. He parked the car and dialed another number.

'Ah yes, this is Officer Carl Jenkins' Sam said and gave the man's badge number. 'Yeah, I need the GSP location of a cell phone. The number is…' Sam told the woman on the other line and waited for a reply, as she looked it up.

'Out near Brooke road' she said. 'Broken Arrow, Oklahoma' she told him.

'Thanks' Sam hung up and drove the car back onto the road.

* * *

Sam drove for quite awhile and saw it was getting close to sundown. He then reached a crossroad and the car's headlights fell upon what was unmistakably the Impala.

'Dean?' Sam got out of the car and looked around for his brother. 'Dean!' he yelled and still got no reply. He went to the Impala and walked around, seeing Dean lying still in the dirt beside his car.

'Dean?' Sam knelt beside him and rolled him over. He slapped his face softly and Dean started coughing.

'Sam?' Dean groaned and squeezed his eyes tight before opening them again and seeing Sam smiling down at him in relief.

'Sam, that really you?' Dean groaned again and sat up.

'It's me' Sam sighed, pulling Dean to his feet.

'Prove…it' Dean gasped, feeling a bit sore. He looked around. 'What happened?'

'You tell me, and how do I know you're really Dean?' Sam asked, still skeptical.

'Shoot me: I bleed' Dean told him. 'And I know you're Sam'

'How?' Sam wondered.

'You're not lecturing me about how I ruined your life' Dean said and noticed the car nearby. 'You stole that?'

'Yeah, the demon posed as you…drove off on me and all' Sam looked away, not wanting to talk about it.

Dean winced a bit as his head was throbbing.

'Dean?' Sam turned back to him in concern.

'Ah…I think I hit my head' Dean shrugged.

Sam nodded and went over to his stolen car. He saw a hill that went downward nearby and took out his stuff. He drove the car so it was facing the hill and put it on brake, then he got out and let the car drive down the grassy hill.

Sam got into the Impala with Dean and they just sat in silence for a moment.

Sam sighed heavily and knew what they were both thinking. 'How about…we work this out tomorrow?' he suggested. 'We'll go back to the motel, order some pizza…and sleep on it?'

'Sounds good' Dean nodded, starting the engine.

* * *

The motel room had been rather quiet that night, both boys avoided each other for a major part of it until it seemed pointless and they just went to bed by nine.

Dean was sound asleep like Sam, but while Sam was going through one of his first nights without a nightmare…Dean was getting headaches again.

Dean rolled over and winced a bit in his sleep…

_A dark field with reasonably long grass came into view. It was nighttime and there were no clouds in the sky, only a full moon that was right above the field._

_There were the sounds of fighting and some yelling, but then a demon with black eyes walked through the field and reached a young boy._

_The boy was about ten and had blonde hair, which was clearly seen by the moonlight's glow. On his left finger was a pure, black ring and around his neck was a chain. The end of the chain was hidden under his hooded jacket. In his right hand was a shotgun, one that was now aimed at the demon._

'_No!' a woman's voice cried out as the demon stabbed a large knife through the young boy's chest and he fell to the grass in a bloody mess._

_The field shimmered out of view and then formed the motel room Dean was asleep in, but then shimmered back to the field where the boy lay, dead…_

Dean cried out in pain and sat upright. His eyes weren't dry and his face was pale. He gasped to breathe and was sweating like he had been running for miles.

'Dean?' Sam yawned and looked over at him.

Dean just stared straight ahead in shock…he ignored Sam and tried to work out what he'd just seen…

**They thought they could work it out…**

'_Where are you going?' Dean asked._

'_It doesn't matter, I'm not fighting anymore' Sam sighed. 'I've had enough of this'_

**Or is it too late?**

'_I ah, I'm looking for my brother' Dean said. 'Has he been here? He's really tall…dark hair. Probably in plain jeans and jacket?'_

'_Ah nope, not that I remember' she shrugged._

_He glanced at Sam's face again and gulped. 'How…?' he turned to the doctor._

'_The police have investigated and…he, jumped' Dr Gerald said._

**Right when you think you know someone…**

**Right when you think you have them all worked out…**

'_And you've both been getting along fine now? No problems?'_

'_Did Sam seem…different, lately?'_

**They disappear…**

'_Dean?' Bobby said again but Dean did not acknowledge him. 'I ah…heard something happened to…Sam'_

'_He's dead Bobby' Dean said, his voice sounded broken and empty. 'But it's a lie!'_

**_I thought missing you was only for today  
I thought needing you would go away…_**

'_Dean…he's already gone' Bobby sighed. 'If you don't face up to that…you may as well be dead too'_

'_Shut up!' Dean snapped and got up, advancing on Bobby. 'Not again, Sam will not die again!'_

**Coming soon…**


	14. Fallen

**Author's notes:** Thanks **'clubby'** for your review! Glad you think they're getting better and better because that makes me sooo happy! Thanks **'megan'** for your review! Just on a note: Sam isn't getting dreams again, Dean is starting to get them! It has nothing to do with yellow-eyes or anything like Sam's were...in fact, it's prob not what you even expect :P Bad things will happen to them, only cuz it would be weird otherwise heh, but they won't die! Heh, they're no used dead in this fic! Thanks! And thanks to **'tuffman'** for your review! Your review was very inspirational, thanks! There have been clues throughout the past chapters of the Green eyes demon aka Amaranth, so I was glad to actually add him in for a bit :P Each chapter holds at least one clue to how this season is going to end, what's going on etc. There will be more brotherly moments (like this chapter for example, and the next).

This chapter does contain spoilers for All Hell Breaks Loose 1 but mainly 2. And also warnings on the angsty bits cuz this one is a bit sadder and yeah. But It's one of my fave! Also, there is a major clue in here as to something but cna't give too much away! ENJOY! And there is a teaser at the end as usual, I dunno why I kep telling you at this point lol. If you read this then please review! The 3 I got this time were all longer and very useful!! Anways...read and review!**

* * *

**

**14 Fallen**

Raleigh, North Carolina

'It's been over a week' Sam said as he and Dean sat in their motel room at 10pm. 'I know the last few weeks have been really tough, but we can't just pretend nothing has happened, that everything is okay'

Dean glanced over at him and shrugged.

'I will if you will' he said.

'Dean' Sam sighed but shook his head. 'Fine, I don't care. I'm sick of this'

'Sick of what?' Dean asked, muting the TV.

'This! Us!' Sam snapped angrily. 'I mean for three years we've been on the road hunting as a team and we've been through all kinds of hell together. Then all of the sudden, we have all these secrets between us, we're constantly fighting about one thing or another' he said. 'We're drifting apart' he added in a sad tone.

Dean looked guilty, but pushed it aside and turned to Sam. 'Well, remember when we were kids? There were months when we almost killed each other because we were spending too much time together. But we got over it'

'We're not kids anymore Dean' Sam lowered his gaze and nodded. 'Okay, fine…forget it' he sighed and grabbed his jacket.

'Where are you going?' Dean asked.

'It doesn't matter, I'm not fighting anymore' Sam sighed. 'I've had enough of this' he stated and walked out the door, closing it softly behind him.

'Sam?' Dean got up off his bed and went over to the window. He watched as Sam looked around the car park and then tightened his jacket a bit. He started wandering down the street in the direction of the service station, where they'd come into town…over the bridge and all.

Dean growled at himself and kicked an empty beer can across the room.

He wasn't in the mood for TV anymore and went to have a shower. Dean figured Sam would be back once he'd cooled off as usual and headed to bed, feeling really tired for some reason. He was going to stay up and wait for Sam, but the moment he lay on his soft pillow and closed his eyes for just a moment…he fell right to sleep.

* * *

Dean groaned and pulled himself into sitting position. He glanced over at the time and saw it was almost 10am. He yawned and wasn't surprised to see that Sam was not in his bed, but he was surprised to not see him at all.

'Maybe he went to get breakfast' Dean shrugged to himself and got up, changing into jeans and a random black shirt. He was already imagining Sam coming through the doors with a take-away bag and fresh coffee.

'Coffee' Dean grinned. He felt rather refreshed this morning, like last night's rest had done him good. He wandered over to his bag and went through it. Dean busied himself with reading over a page that Sam had printed out two days ago about some goblin creatures that he thought were in town. Dean still found it stupid but he was getting bored waiting for his breakfast and coffee. He frowned and called Sam on his cell.

'No answer?' Dean frowned again. 'Hm' he got up and then wandered outside. He knew where Sam would have gotten breakfast from, as there was a small café just two minutes from the motel. Dean walked down the road to the café and was surprised that Sam was nowhere in sight.

'Ah, excuse me?' Dean got the attention of one of the people at the counter.

'How can I help you?' the young woman smiled brightly.

'I ah, I'm looking for my brother' Dean said. 'Has he been here? He's really tall…dark hair. Probably in plain jeans and jacket?'

'Ah nope, not that I remember' she shrugged.

'Hm' Dean frowned and sighed. He knew Sam would show up eventually…he always did. So he bought a newspaper and started walking back to the motel room to wait for his brother.

Dean wandered back to the room but froze as he spotted one of the articles. He read the headlines: Young man jumps off bridge. Dean stared hard at the photo, his face going white. It was Sam…no, it couldn't be…

* * *

Dr Gerald looked up as Dean rushed over to him, looking purely panicked.

'Ah, I saw a picture in the paper' Dean held it up. 'I…I think it's…my…brother' he gasped out.

The doctor nodded and led Dean down to the morgue in hope of identifying the body.

Dean had his eyes closed in dread as Dr Gerald removed the sheet from the man's face. He peaked and gasped.

'Sam?' he yelped hoarsely and ran a hand over his brother's white, cold face. He yanked the chart from the doctor's hands and read what he'd written.

'Height: six feet, four inches' Dean shook his head in disbelief. 'Suffered severe skull damage…most likely from the impact of a fall' Dean read softly to himself. 'Suffered multiple broken bones…' he couldn't believe it. He glanced at Sam's face again and gulped. 'How…?' he turned to the doctor.

'The police have investigated and…he, jumped' Dr Gerald said. 'We even found a note, for…Dean?'

Dean swallowed hard and accepted the note. 'Sam didn't jump' he said. 'He would never'

'Are you sure?'

'He's my brother for damns sake!' Dean snapped. 'Of course I'm sure!'

'Were you both close?'

Dean growled in his throat but answered. 'Yes, we grew up together'

'And you've both been getting along fine? No problems?'

Dean hesitated to answer. Lately he had felt like he and Sam didn't know each other anymore, that Sam was keeping things from him.

'He didn't jump!' he snapped at the doctor and left, secretly stealing the report sheets.

* * *

Bobby had heard the news once one of his contacts heard of a rumor that Sam was injured badly. And after calling Dean but was hung up on; Bobby knew it was pretty serious. He then did his own investigating and traveled to North Carolina and found Dean's motel room.

'Dean…?' Bobby went to knock but the door swung open. He had a bad sense of daja'vu. Dean was sitting on his bed with Sam's laptop resting open on his lap; he was just staring at Sam's neatly made, but empty bed.

'Dean?' Bobby said again but Dean did not acknowledge him. 'I ah…heard something happened to…Sam'

'He's dead Bobby' Dean said, his voice sounded broken and empty. 'But it's a lie!' he got to his feet. Bobby did notice the caution Dean took with the laptop, placing it on Sam's bed carefully. 'They said he jumped off the bridge down the road' Dean snorted.

Bobby spotted some records littering the table and went to have a look at them. He read over them while Dean sat back down on his bed, staring at Sam's made bed again.

Not wanting to be kicked out like last time, Bobby kept his mouth shut. But the way Dean looked…dark shadows under his eyes, staring into space. He was a total wreck.

'Dean, these records-'

'-Are crap' Dean finished.

'Dean' Bobby sighed. 'These are photos from a morgue' he stated. 'No other injures that suggested he-'

'Shut up!' Dean snapped and got up, advancing on Bobby. 'Not again, Sam will not die again!'

'Dean…he's already gone' Bobby told him. 'If you don't face up to that…you may as well be dead too'

'Don't say that' Dean warned. 'Sam did not kill himself'

'I'm not saying he did' Bobby said. 'But he is dead…no crossroads deal is going to save him this time'

'We'll see' Dean said, but deep down he knew that Bobby was right. He knew that this was getting him nowhere.

'Did Sam seem…different, lately?' Bobby then asked.

'Different?' Dean echoed. 'You do think he killed himself'

'He called about two weeks ago, said you weren't talking to him. Said you were ruining his life or something crazy…then he thought someone had got to you because he was sure you'd never say that to him. I told him about the demon that could be responsible and he just seemed…uncertain'

'He left a note' Dean then gave in to the theory. 'Said he was sorry, but he couldn't take it anymore. That there was no escaping from hunting so he couldn't just leave, and he didn't think he could stay away from me…even if he knew he should. But he left the only other way he knew how. But it's crap, Sam wouldn't…would he?'

Bobby just shrugged, he didn't know Sam was well as Dean did…but he knew people can break, people can feel that life is a losing battle.

'You honestly think that Sam would kill himself by jumping off a bridge?' Dean snapped but then a thought hit him. 'Even after all the knives and guns we have?'

'Hm' Bobby thought about that as well. 'Yeah, that ain't suicide' he nodded. He watched Dean working away madly on Sam's laptop, even thought he looked guilty in using it.

'What's this?' Bobby picked up a printed page on Sam's bed.

'Ah, some research he did before…' Dean gulped and kept using the laptop.

Bobby nodded and read it. 'Goblins?' he asked, but did not find it amusing in the same way Dean did.

'Yeah' Dean glanced up. 'Why? You think it's true? That some goblin creatures really are kidnapping people from the town?' Dean closed the sites he had up and noticed a file labeled "North Carolina" on Sam's desktop. He opened it and found many files in it, one being about the goblins and another about missing people.

'Seven missing people in the past three years' Dean read out loud and shook his head. 'Guess Sam was right'

'Hey, Dean' Bobby came closer, holding out the research paper. 'You better read this' he said, sounding a bit alarmed.

'Hm?' Dean grabbed it and read where Bobby was pointing, right at the bottom was Sam's handwriting.

Dean frowned and read it aloud. 'Working with shape shifters?'

Bobby nodded. 'Dean, I don't think Sam's dead'

* * *

'Argh!' a goblin gasped as he landed on the sewer pipe and accidentally put his foot in the pile of goop that a shape shifter leaves behind when it sheds.

The goblin was hunchback and sort of green and black coloured. He had bumpy and hard skin like a toad's. He didn't do very well in the light, it made him blind and hurt his eyes, so he and his group have recently been hiding out in the sewers when they'd come across a shape shifter. Gronuck was this particular goblin's name and he was the leader of the pack. He waddled his way down the pipe until he reached a much larger, more spaced section. He muttered to a few others in his goblin-language, which to any human would sound like a series of grunts and growls. Gronuck glanced over to their prisoner and glared. He waddled over and removed the sheet from the person's head with his four-fingered, clawed hand.

'Grah' he nodded, staring down at Sam's limp form.

Sam had his head hanging at an odd angle, resting against his right shoulder. He was tied to a pipe, but was in sitting position. A large wound was clear on his forehead, which was still oozing blood a bit. He also had a few bruises on his face and a split lip.

Gronuck nodded and reached a clawed hand out to one of the lighter coloured goblins. They grunted and nodded again before handing him a dagger.

* * *

'So, these type of goblins are usually rather civil creatures' Bobby said, reading off some files on Sam's computer. 'They live in dark places because the light harms their eyes and they cannot see in it. The live in colonies or packs of usually twelve to twenty. They are run by one leader, which is the strongest fighter or smartest of the rest' he sighed and took a breath, which gave Dean time to talk.

'If they're so harmless, why are they kidnapping people?' Dean frowned. 'And how is a shape shifter involved?'

Bobby didn't know so he just continued reading. 'These goblins have one English-speaking goblin in the pack in case they have run-ins with humans. They do not like to be around humans because of their…smell?' Bobby frowned at that, finding it weird.

'Oh yeah, I bet they smell lovely' Dean said sarcastically as he looked at a picture of one.

'Heh' Bobby smirked and kept going; glad Dean was a bit more rational since he had hope of Sam being alive. 'However, every seven years, they will kidnap a human to learn more of their species, update their English-'

'That's not right, seven people have gone missing in only three years' Dean said.

'Well, maybe it wasn't them' Bobby told him. 'I mean, a shape shifter's involved right?'

'Yeah, but the others we've faced usually kill people…take their place. Or use their form to kill and then let the original's get arrested. Besides, they need to keep them alive to be able to use the weirdo connection thing…whatever helps them play that person' Dean rubbed his face and sighed, he was really tired and just wanted to get Sam back. 'Shape shifters, eh? Which I'm assuming is what jumped off the bridge so we'd think Sam is dead…where do you think they'd go?' Dean smirked and grabbed a jacket as well as a gun loaded with silver bullets. 'Hey, what kills these goblin things?'

'Knives' Bobby said seeing the word written in Sam's handwriting and a drawn arrow pointing to the goblin's picture.

'Oh, that's gonna be…gross' Dean shook his head, but grabbed a machete from his bag as well. 'So if goblins like dark places…and are working with shape shifters…I think I know where Sam is'

'Where?' Bobby put the papers down and followed Dean out to the Impala.

'The sewers' Dean smirked.

* * *

While Sam groggily started waking up, Bobby and Dean were endlessly searching for him. But in a motel room far across town…

'Yes, I know' she sighed, twirling the phone cord around her fingers a bit as she spoke, removing her black wig and tossing it onto the bed. 'Yes, I have met Bela Talbot once…no, um' she sighed and shook her head. 'Okay look, I gotta go' she hung up and glanced over at some documents on her bed. 'Sam Winchester…what an idiot' she said, picking up the old newspaper that stated he'd "jumped off a bridge" in town. She sighed humorously and left her motel room, putting her jacket on and then unlocked her red car. She got in and sped down the road…

* * *

'Argh' Sam groaned and opened his eyes, which was useless since all he saw was total darkness. While he waited for his eyes to adjust, Sam moved his legs and knew they were fine. He moved his arms a bit since they were behind his back and he was sure he was tied to something…also correct. He struggled against them but they didn't budge. He looked around again and noticed he could see a lot better. It looked very similar…the sewers?

'Great' Sam rolled his eyes and then spotted a creature at the back, watching him cautiously. 'Goblin' Sam realized and shook his head. Things weren't looking too good right now and his head was starting to sting.

* * *

'We will find him!' Dean snapped as they reached yet another wrong turn. Dean then heard noises and leaned against the pipe in hope of not being seen, Bobby did the same.

The grunting and growling reached his ears and he took a cautious peak.

'The goblins' Dean gasped and watched them as they wandered down the pipes and then were gone. He and Bobby quickly started to follow…

* * *

Sam looked over to his left where a group of about six goblins emerged. They watched him and a lighter toned one approached him.

Sam winced in pain as the goblin put a rough, sandpaper-like hand on his head and then was hit with a series of images…

The images were of two goblins meeting with a man and they seemed to understand each other. The man then shed his skin, which the goblins were horrified by and one even passed out in shock. The shedded creature then formed into…Sam. They spoke some more and then the images changed to the goblins grabbing Sam once he was walking away from the motel room that night.

After that, Sam saw "himself" standing over a bridge and then jumping, hitting the road below in a very…broken, angle.

The hand was removed and Sam was a bit shocked. Basically the goblin's had met with a shape shifter and reached some kind of deal. The shifter killed himself as Sam while the goblins held him hostage…but why?

'Why?' he asked them and they all turned to look at an older one near the back.

'Protect' he grunted, speaking rough English.

Sam was confused but he heard some yelling from down the pipes towards his right. Several more goblins appeared, dragging Dean and Bobby with them.

'Dean!' Sam yelled and saw how still he and Bobby were.

'Not dead' the goblin grunted again.

All faces turned again towards the pipe where three people came through, two men and a woman. Sam watched them and saw their eyes changing for a brief moment…they were shape shifters. In one of the man's hand was a gun, which Sam identified to be Dean's. The goblins may have been more civil, but the shape shifters appeared with other motives since a machete was in the second man's hand.

They started to advance on Sam, weapons raised. The goblins sensed danger and fled. It wasn't in their business to involve themselves with others, so they all fled as quickly as possible. Only two of them stayed behind. Sam hadn't noticed until now, but those two were chained up near the back.

Sam struggled against his ropes as much as he could, trying to free himself before the shape shifters got to him. He gave a quick glance over to Dean and Bobby.

'No! No' Sam struggled harder as the gun was aimed at him. 'Argh!' he yelped while the ropes cut into his skin, but he had to get free…or else he was a dead man. Sam squeezed his eyes tightly shut while he continued to fight against the ropes. He heard the gun go off and waited for impact but it never came. He opened his eyes and saw the silver bullet was an inch from his nose…frozen in mid-air. The shifters stared at it in shock and fired another, but it didn't matter because Sam had freed himself. He got up and tackled the shooter to the ground, punching him and then ducked the machete as the others weren't just going to watch.

'Argh!' Sam fell backwards, being knocked down by the woman. The machete raised and was aimed at his chest but then flung through the air and lay a meter from Dean.

Sam quickly realized that it was him that was doing this and tried to focus it but nothing happened.

'Die!' the man screamed and fired several rounds, but Sam somehow made them stop in mid-air, inches from his face and they fell to the ground. Sam knew he had to act fast; the three of them were rounding on him. He dashed to the machete and grabbed it. He swung it and sent the shooter's head clean off his shoulders and onto the ground. Sam pulled himself up to his feet and stabbed the other man. The woman knew her chances were slim but grabbed the gun from her fallen partner and went to shoot Sam but he stabbed her in the back.

Blood soaked his shirt and jacket. Sam wiped some blood from his face and stared down at the dead forms. He breathed heavily and wiped the machete on one of their clothes to clean it a bit. He then grabbed the gun and pocketed it. He rushed to Dean's side and checked he was alive, then Bobby.

Sam remembered the chained Goblins and by using the machete, he broke the chains free.

'Can you understand me?' he asked.

One grunted and the other nodded, but the weapon in Sam's hand also scared them.

'I'm not going to hurt you' he said, watching how they stared at him. To Sam, they seemed a bit younger than the others and were quite terrified of what had just happened. 'Okay, help me get my friends out of here…and then you can go. Deal?'

They nodded and waddled behind Sam, back over to where Dean and Bobby lay unconsciously.

* * *

Sam pulled Dean up out of the sewers and was thankful that it was now night and that no one was around. He laid his brother on the sidewalk carefully. He smiled at him for a moment and then hoisted Bobby out as well, while the goblin's lifted him up. After Bobby was lying on the ground beside Dean, Sam turned back and saw one of the goblin's peaking out to give the streets a glance of interest.

'Thanks' Sam said. 'I think we'll be okay now'

The goblin nodded and his face twisted in a strange way, almost as if he was attempting a grin. Instead he held a finger up, which Sam thought looked a lot like a thumbs up (except that the goblins don't have thumbs). He gave them a thumbs up and they dashed back down the pipe, replacing the lid somehow as they did so.

Sam sighed and looked around. He saw the Impala a few meters down the road and relaxed…everything was going to be okay.

* * *

Dean winced and opened his eyes. He was hit with bright light coming through the window and it took him a moment to realize he was in a hospital.

'Hey' Bobby's voice reached him and he saw him coming into the room with a splint on his right arm. 'How are ya holding up?'

'How did we get here?' Dean asked, getting out of the bed, wincing slightly as he did.

'No idea' Bobby admitted.

'We were in the sewers…' Dean fought to remember and noticed some keys on the table beside him. 'Sam was…Sam?' he rushed out of the room and down past the reception desk

'Sir! You can't…' the lady called out but he kept running. He was dressed in his horrible hospital clothes but found his Impala outside. He unlocked the car and got in, seeing a bag on the seat. Inside was his stuff, mainly clothes.

* * *

Sam stared at himself in the bathroom mirror and sighed. The cut on his forehead was okay now, but it still stung a bit. He put a shirt over his head and wandered back into the room. He had a rather smug smile on his face as he looked over at Dean's bed. His laptop sat there, along with the research papers he'd found a week or so earlier, and the table was littered with his own death records, photos of him all broken from the bridge fall and other things he really preferred not to look out. He was just glad it was the shape shifter.

Sam yawned and reached for an over-shirt in his bag when the motel door swung open and Dean stood there, staring at him in shock.

'Oh, hey-' Sam went to say but Dean grabbed his shoulder, staring at his face in relief, so happy that Sam was okay.

'Sammy' he said and moved away from him.

'Hey Dean' Sam said, trying not to laugh at how shocked and relieved Dean looked.

Dean rubbed his face and sat on his bed hard, hanging his head.

'Ah I'm okay' Sam said. 'That's good…right?'

'Yeah' Dean sighed and laughed a little, he looked up at Sam with tearful eyes, sniffing slightly. 'You ah...remember that thing? Back with yellow-eyes, when you died? Well, I felt like I'd let you down bro. And…then this? All I could think was that you weren't coming back...' he took a deep breath. 'That I let you down again'

Sam bit his lip and stared at Dean for a moment. 'You never let me down Dean. Not then, not now' he told him and Dean got up, nodding.

Sam found the shirt he wanted from his bag and was about to put it on when he noticed the way Dean was watching him.

'What?'

'Nothing…I just…missed you?' Dean shrugged. 'I really thought…I really thought I wasn't going to see you again, Sammy' He sighed and smiled. 'I'm glad you're back bro'

Sam nodded and felt guilty to the fact that he –intentionally or not- put Dean through this again.

Sam put his shirt down and walked over. He was going to hug Dean, but was caught by surprise. Dean grabbed him and hugged him tightly, which Sam returned.

After a few minutes, they parted and Dean cleared his through, looking a bit embarrassed. Sam turned back to his shirt and put it on.

'Glad we got that over with...oh and Sam?' Dean asked.

'Mm?' Sam wondered but then rolled his eyes. 'Yeah I know: "Don't ever do that again or I swear to God I'll kill you myself" Right?'

'I wasn't going to say that' Dean lied, looking slightly offended.

The boys turned around as Bobby came into the room.

'Heya Bobby' Sam gave him a brief wave.

'Sam, good to see you again' Bobby nodded, relief washing over him as well.

'Yeah' Sam nodded. 'Yeah' he said again and sniggered slightly.

Dean and Bobby just stared at Sam in shock while he started laughing.

'I can't believe you two actually thought I would kill myself' Sam grinned at them humorously.

**How do can they solve a case, with no evidence?**

_'All windows and doors were locked and there was no sign of forced entry. She had been stabbed three times in the heart but no murder weapon has been found'_

**No suspects…**

_'I'm going to the library…should be back in a few hours' Sam sighed. 'Can you go over the police reports or…something?'_

**And when their biggest mystery…**

_'Argh!' Dean cried out a bit louder as the pain hit him again._

…**Is them?**

_'Woah' Sam couldn't believe he'd actually done something. He focused again but the fork just flew off the table and dug into the back of the motel door._

**Coming soon…**


	15. Brotherhood

**Author's notes:** Thanks **'megan'** for your review! Yeah, the Goblins are certainly dif to most creatures shown with those boys. They're more civilaised. Sam's telekenetic abilities are definantly coming back, but he is also starting to get the rest of his powers, but you'll have to wait and see to find out what they are! There is a bit mystery behind Sam's returning abilities, but don't forget Dean, his are playing a bigger part this chapter. Thanks **'C.M.S.Cipriano'** for your review, it's okay that you haven't review the past chapters, glad you like the fic! Thanks for reviewing though! Thanks **'clubby'** for your review! It's nice to mix thhings up, glad you liked the way I did it :) Stopping the bullets were one thing, which I personally enjoy writing, but there is much more to come (and some is in this chapter!). Thanks **'tuffman'** my very loyal reviewer. You have given me much motivation and joy from your reviews! This one being no exception :P. The brotherly moment were what I thought made last chapter most successful, glad you liked them. Haha, yes, that chick is part of my bigger, very interesting storylines yet to come. I've shown her a few times throughout the fic (and you all thought it was only last chapter? hehe) But there will be much more to her later on...the big moment starting from ep 18. By this ep, the brothers have woken up a little, but they're Winchesters! They're stubborn!

This ep has spoilers for All Hell Breaks Loose 1, and a few for 2 as well. If you haven't seen All Hell Breaks Loose 1...just be warned! Also, thanks to Tuffman for the names for the foes in this ep, which we will be hearing of again sometime. The song in the teaser at the end is called 'Damned' by the awesome AC DC. Also I apoligise for the missing breaked between the end of the ep and the teaser for the one before this -it wasn't my fault the site cut it out when saving. Oh and next chapter is one of my FAVOURITES for this fic, so looking forward to putting it up... Okay, enough from me. If you read, please review!! I want to know your thoughts on it etc!**

* * *

**

15 Brotherhood

_Jackson, Mississippi_

'_Are you sure?' Vanessa asked her friend as she dropped her off at her house that night. _

'_Sure' Janie nodded. 'I can handle being alone for one night, I'm not ten'_

'_I know' Vanessa nodded. 'I just worry'_

'_Yeah, too much' Janie rolled her eyes and then waved. 'I'll call you tomorrow okay?'_

'_Okay' Vanessa sighed. 'You better!' she relaxed and then drove off. She turned the radio on and listened to a song but then it turned to static._

'_Urgh!' she snapped in frustration. 'I just got this fixed!'_

_Janie watched her friend's car drive off down the street and turned to look up at her parent's house. All the lights were off and it was very dark. She tightened the jacket around her as the wind suddenly picked up._

'_Argh!' she gave a quick squeal as all the lights in the neighborhood suddenly flickered and went out. She grabbed the house keys from her pocket and rushed up to the house. Janie's hands trembled as she struggled to get the right key and then get it into the lock. She heard twigs snap nearby and then finally yanked the door open. She locked it and leaned against it, gasping for breath with her eyes closed. _

_There was calm silence and Janie started calming down before wandering into the hallway and switching some lights on. As she did that, the lock on her front door clicked and the handle began to turn on it's own._

'_Hello?' Janie called out as she thought she'd heard something. She went back to the hallway and gasped as she saw the front door wide open, blowing to the wind softly. She froze, fear captivating her. Janie stood still for a moment but the only sound was the wind. She relaxed again but then she heard another sound, like feet being dragged across the floor. She turned around cautiously and her eyes went wide. Janie opened her mouth and let out a high-pitched scream…_

* * *

'Here's your key' the young woman smiled at Dean and he returned a grin as he accepted it.

'Thanks' he said and went back to where Sam was waiting for him.

They dumped their stuff into the room, giving it a quick glance over and then they settled to discuss their case.

'Okay, so a woman…Janie Martin, was found dead in her home this morning' Sam said, reading off his research. 'All windows and doors were locked and there was no sign of force entry. She had been stabbed three times in the heart but no murder weapon has been found'

'Good enough for me' Dean nodded but then felt a sharp pain in his head. He saw Sam was still reading but to himself so he hadn't noticed Dean's expression of pain. Dean went to the bathroom and locked the door. He gasped as quietly as he could and leaned on the sink. He stared at himself in the mirror and then felt dizzy. He splashed water on his face and it seemed to help a bit.

'Argh!' Dean cried out a bit louder as the pain hit him again.

'Dean?' Sam knocked on the door, since he'd heard him this time.

'I'm good!' Dean called back. 'Just ah…kicked my toe' he lied, and looked down, seeing he was wearing boots.

'Ah…okay' Sam frowned but went back to read. He waited patiently for Dean to come back out of the bathroom. When he did a few minutes later, his face was a bit pale and he was searching his bag for something.

'Um, it saids her friend Vanessa called the police at eight in the morning, saying she thought something was wrong…think we should go talk to her?'

'Mhm' Dean said and grabbed his painkillers. 'Who found her?'

'The police' Sam replied. 'Apparently they followed up on Vanessa's call and went to check it out…finding her in the hallway dead'

'Okay…we go talk to Vanessa' Dean sighed. 'But first we get a look at the house'

* * *

Sam and Dean followed the man up to Janie's house. He unlocked the front door and allowed them access.

'So, you boys said you're insurance investigators?' he asked again.

'Yes sir' Sam nodded. 'So um, this house belongs to her parents?'

'That's right' the man nodded and pulled his pants up a bit. 'They're in Paris or something, so Janie was staying here'

'I see' Sam nodded and Dean just remained quiet.

'Um, where did they say she was found?' Sam asked but then saw the outline on the floor where the police had marked it.

'There?' Dean suggested; pointing to it and Sam glared at him in reply.

'And what can you tell us about the house?' Sam asked the man.

'What? Um…well it's old' he shrugged. 'Some multi-millionaire built it and then rented it out for years. After that some couple bought it and yeah…now Janie's folks' he sighed, pulling his pants up again, over his large stomach.

'Okay, thanks' Sam nodded and the man wandered off, going to wait near his car.

Dean sighed and handed the EMF meter to Sam. His head was still hurting slightly so he felt that he really did not need an EMF going off in his ear.

Sam frowned, confused…but accepted it and put the earpieces into his ears. Dean wandered around looking at things and checking windowsills while Sam moved the EMF meter around various entrances and objects.

'Anything?' Dean asked after ten minutes or so.

'No…wait' Sam moved it over the front door and the EMF went off, but only lit up about halfway. 'Weird' he sighed, as there was no sulphur or anything, nor signs that the door had been touched by anything other than a human.

'Come on, we need to talk to Vanessa' Dean said, leaving the house.

* * *

'Yes?' Vanessa asked as she opened the door and found the boys standing there in suits.

'Vanessa Evans?' Sam asked and showed his FBI, I.D, while Dean frowned…his head had been fine but now it was annoying him again.

'That's me' she nodded.

'We were wondering if we could ask you a few questions about your friend Janie?' Sam continued in an authority tone.

'Sure, come in' she nodded and moved to allow them entrance. They sat on the couch and while Sam looked around at the house a little, Dean was trying to ignore his headache.

'You okay?' Vanessa noticed him wincing again and Sam turned to glance at his brother in concern.

'Oh yeah' Dean nodded. 'Headache' he then shrugged.

'Should I get you some water?' Vanessa offered and went to get it before he could even reply.

Sam opened his mouth but Dean cut him off before he could get a word out.

'I'm fine' Dean snapped. 'Thanks' he then smiled at Vanessa as she passed him a glass of water.

'So um, how long have you known Janie?' Sam wondered.

'Since we were kids' Vanessa replied sadly. 'We separated for college but about a year ago we met up again and have lived close by since'

'And you called the police this morning?' Dean asked, placing the empty glass on a nearby coffee table.

'Yeah, she said she'd call me and since she is always up at six, I knew something was wrong by eight when I hadn't heard from her and she wasn't answering her cell phone' she shrugged. 'The police thought I was overreacting or whatever, but I told them that I knew her…I can't believe it' she sniffed. 'Who would do that to her?'

'That's what we're trying to find out' Sam nodded. 'Do you know anyone, anyone at all that might try to hurt her…or, or hold a grudge?'

'No, everyone liked Janie' Vanessa said. 'And no one knew she was going to be staying at her parent's house but me'

'What do you know about that house?' Sam then asked, thinking it did have something to do with the house, since it was rather old.

'The house?' Vanessa frowned, wondering what that would have anything, but they still had serious expressions on their faces and seemed interested. 'Oh um, well her parents have owned it for years…' she shrugged.

Dean wrote a few things down and then the boys left, not seeing much more reason to stay there.

* * *

They got back to the motel room and Dean rolled his eyes as Sam kept looking at him.

'It was just a headache mum' he whined like a little kid. 'Seriously Sam' Dean frowned.

'Whatever' Sam nodded. He decided that he should go and do some research on the house. 'I'm going to the library…should be back in a few hours' Sam sighed. 'Can you go over the police reports or…something?' he asked and left.

'Sure' Dean nodded and watched Sam leave. Once he was sure he'd left, Dean went over to his bed and lay on it. 'Ahhh, peace and quiet' he smirked, placing his hands behind his head and closing his eyes…

* * *

_'Maggie will have to wait until Saturday if she wants to sleep over' a woman spoke on her cell phone while she pushed a shopping trolley over to her car in the car park of a shopping mall. 'Yes, okay…see you when I get home' she smiled and unlocked the trunk of her car. She sighed to herself and glanced around the car park. It was late afternoon and the shops were about to close. She felt something at her feet and looked down, but saw nothing._

'_Hm' she frowned a bit nervously. She then started loading the shopping bags into her car. She was dressed in a purple skirt that went down to her knees and a long-sleeved blue shirt, and she had dark brown hair. She was in high heels because she had met with friends earlier. But now she was in a hurry to get home with her shopping since she was sure she'd heard something and had a strange feeling._

'_Oh!' she gasped in panic as a man came up behind her, poking a gun against her back. _

'_Give me your purse' he whispered threatenly into her ear._

'_I-I…' she tried to her get purse out from under some shopping bags but the guy was panicking. She saw his face in her car mirror reflection and gasped. She was so scared that she was unable to grab her purse and the guy knew he had to make a run for it but she'd seen him. So he shot her, the woman went down fast and lay there in her own blood while her shopping trolley slid down past her car and onto the road, crashing loudly as it came into impact with another car._

'_What the f-!' a driver yelled and got out of the car angrily, which now had a large dent on the side._

'_Hey! You…lady?' he rushed over, pulling out his cell phone._

_The woman lay on her side, bleeding to death…_

* * *

'Argh!' Dean jerked awake and made Sam jump. Dean gasped for air for a moment and then glanced over at Sam.

'Sam?' he frowned and noticed that it was dark out the window.

'You're awake? You've been out for awhile…are you-'

'Yes! I'm fine' Dean went into the bathroom to wash his face. 'What did you find out?' he called out to Sam.

'Ah, nothing useful. I even spoke with an old lady that used to live in the house. She saids it was wonderful, she had only moved out because her husband left and she decided to go traveling and then live with family up North' Sam spoke loudly so Dean could hear him. 'We don't have much to go by' he sighed in annoyance. 'Maybe it's not our thing'

'Hey, is there a shopping mall around here?' Dean asked as he peaked into the room.

'What? Ah…no. I don't know' Sam frowned. 'Why?'

'Nothing' Dean went back into the room. 'Pizza?' he asked and went to get it without a reply.

Sam watched him leave and then went into the kitchen. He grabbed a fork and took it over to the table. Sam sat in the chair and placed the fork in front of him. He stared hard at it, trying to move it. After several more minutes his eyes hurt and he gave up. Sam knew he had done something back in North Carolina, something that helped him move objects…like the bullets. He cleared his mind and tried again. The fork spun around but then stopped.

'Woah' Sam couldn't believe he'd actually done something. He focused again but the fork just flew off the table and dug into the back of the motel door.

'Hey, actually…' Dean came back inside and saw Sam staring at him in shock. 'What?' he asked, giving himself a check over.

'Ah…nothing' Sam shrugged awkwardly.

'You're weird' Dean rolled his eyes. 'Um, we're not getting pizza. I think we have a lead'

'Okay' Sam got up and went to get some things from his bag while Dean shut the door and did the same. Sam watched Dean a bit nervously as the fork remained dug into the back of the door.

'Come on, we need to…' Dean turned and saw the fork. 'Sam…what is…?'

'Oh ah…where'd that come from?' Sam asked nervously, trying to look innocent.

'Dude, you are such a freak' Dean said but they were in a hurry. He grabbed a fake I.D and tossed another to Sam. 'Come on!'

'Woah, Homeland Security? How big is this lead?' Sam read the I.D, but rushed after Dean, grabbing the fork out of the door as he did so.

* * *

'Homeland security?' the man at the psychward reception asked once he saw their badges.

'Yeah, we're here to see Robert Galliard?' Dean asked, putting his I.D away.

'Why would homeland security need to see some guy that's rambling about demons and ghosts?' the man sniggered but the boys gave him a dead-serious frown and he nodded a bit nervously. 'Ah down the hall…room 321'

The boys started to walk down the hallway, Sam whispering quickly as they did.

'How is this guy our lead?'

'There have been over a dozen murders in the last four months that were like Janie's' Dean said. 'This guy witnessed one of them' he added and they reached the room, straightening up and going serious again.

'Robert Galliard?' Dean asked as they went into the room and shut the door behind them, showing "their" badges.

'Yeah' the man replied as he sat cross-legged on his bed.

'Can you tell us…?' Sam paused and frowned, his head stinging a bit.

_'I have to kill Robert…he knows about us, he knows we killed them'_

'Sam?' Dean asked as he and Robert watched Sam looking around the room in confusion.

'Oh ah, I forget something…I'll be back' Sam left the room in a hurry.

'You're so helpful' Dean glared sarcastically but then cleared his throat, remembering he was meant to be with homeland security. 'So, um…what did you see?' he asked Robert in a serious tone.

'And I thought I was crazy' Robert muttered under his breath.

'What?' Dean asked.

'Ah, there were these two guys…'

* * *

'Hey!' Sam called out to the guy in the hallway. He was about 6 feet tall and seemed around Sam's age. His hair was fairly long too, a bit shorter than Sam's but similar style. It was also a lot lighter, sort of a blonde-brown. He seemed a bit nervous at first but calmed himself down.

'Yeah?' he asked casually and put his hands into his jacket pockets.

Sam did a quick glance and realized he had a gun there.

'Oh ah, I thought you were someone else…never mind' Sam shrugged. Once the boy had turned around, Sam tackled him and grabbed the gun from him, which went off.

Dean rushed from the room and several other people showed up, including security. A few patients were screaming in their rooms, one was even laughing hysterically about fireworks.

'Homeland security' Sam gasped as he held up his badge with one hand while he pinned the boy to the floor, kicking his gun over to Dean.

'Yeah, everything's under control' Dean yelled, picking the gun up, also showing his badge…once he'd found it.

'Please clear the hallway' Sam said and they obeyed. 'What's your name?' he snapped at the boy.

'Blake, and I didn't do anything!' he yelled.

'Oh yeah Blake' Dean rolled his eyes. 'Cuz guns are so harmless' he said sarcastically.

Sam pulled Blake to his feet, hands behind his back.

--

'You're not going to kill Robert' Sam said to him as they led him out of the building and over near the Impala.

'How…what?' Blake snapped. 'How did you know that?'

Dean glanced at Sam as well, also curious.

Sam never got the chance to speak as another gun went off and he fell backwards.

Blake freed himself and ran towards the shooter. He was about 6 feet, 2 inches and had shorter hair. He wore jeans and a black jacket. But that was about all Dean saw since they rushed into the distance.

'Go after them!' Sam winced, placing his hand over where the bullet pierced his shoulder. 'Go!'

Dean debated for a second but then rushed off, gripping Blake's gun.

Sam lay there for a moment and then got up shakily. He winced again and looked at his bloody hand.

* * *

Dean chased the boys through the bushes but then stopped as he heard them talking. Apparently they didn't know he was following them.

'Who were they?' Logan asked.

'Homeland security' Blake sighed. 'The taller one knew I was going to kill Robert, but I thought it…that's it!'

'Think he's a demon? They read minds' Logan sighed. 'Either way, they're onto us'

Dean gripped Blake's gun and pointed it at Blake. 'Hey' he smirked.

Logan instantly held his gun up to Dean once he'd showed up.

'I should kill you, we can't have the feds after us' Logan glared.

'Yeah, but your friend here would be dead if you even try' Dean said. 'Oh, and newsflash: we're not feds'

'Then who are you?' Blake asked.

'Well that depends…who are you?' Dean asked. 'I'm not a demon though, a hunter…like my brother, which you shot' he shrugged.

'You know about demons?' Logan asked. 'You hunt them? Why?'

Dean stared blankly at him for a moment. 'Why?' he asked, almost finding that question funny. 'Ah I dunno…must be the whole "evil" thing' he shrugged sarcastically. 'Seriously? Why? …Dude, they kill people'

'Exactly' Logan grinned. 'And they can be controlled…make them do our own bidding'

'So it's you? You and your weirdo friend here just go around killing people by controlling demons? Well, that's healthy' Dean said.

'He's not just my friend' Logan said, referring to Blake. 'You think you're the only one with a brother?' he asked.

* * *

Sam turned towards where Dean had rushed off to and looked around, not sure what to do but he wasn't about to follow. He felt something, like a feeling of someone watching him.

'Who's there?' he yelled but got no reply. Sam saw a flash of a green, which sent his head spinning painfully. He fell to the ground, blood from his gunshot wound leaking down his jacket and onto the ground…

* * *

'Sorry to cut this short, but we've got things to do' Logan smirked and glanced at Blake. They seemed to be able to know what the other was thinking. Logan fired his gun, which was aimed a bit away from Dean so it didn't hit him. But out of instinct…once the gun went off, Dean ducked.

The boys made a run for it and Dean knew it was hopeless to try and go after them again.

'Sam' he remembered and ran back.

'Sammy?' he snapped and then saw Sam lying on the ground knocked out, a small puddle of blood next to him. 'Sam!' he lifted his brother's head and Sam started to wake up.

'What?' Sam grumbled and sat up. 'Argh!' he felt the pain of his gunshot wound again. 'What happened?'

'You were shot, you moron' Dean sighed and helped him up.

* * *

They got back to their motel room where Dean removed the bullet and patched Sam up.

After they stayed about two weeks, trying to find the brothers again…but there were no more killings. Nothing. Not until the day the boys were about to leave. They followed some police cars to a scene where a man was stabbed to death three times but with no murder weapon or anything had been found. They searched the crime scene and found the EMF meter acting up near the bathroom sink. Inside was a note, beside that was some sulphur. It read: _We don't need to kill anymore, our job here is done…leave us alone hunters._

'Psychopaths' Dean rolled his eyes and they left the scene.

--

The next day they decided there was no more reason to stay and packed up their stuff. As they started leaving town, Dean explained what he'd found out about the demon-controlling pair.

'Logan and Blake, they were brothers' Dean sighed. 'They were killing people by controlling demons; apparently they had a selected few that they said needed to die. They were loyal, covered each other's tracks well…probably why they were never caught'

'Controlled demons? How did they do that?'

'No idea' Dean sighed. 'But you said that's what that Ava girl did to kill Andy…right?'

'Yeah' Sam sighed. 'I guess. So they knew what was going on but used it for bad instead of good?'

'Sounds like it' Dean nodded. 'Hey? You think…if things had been different, you think we could have ended up like that? I mean we know the truth, but we choose to hunt it'

'It's defiantly possible' Sam nodded and glanced out the window. 'Hey, there's that shopping mall you were asking about' he pointed and Dean slowed down.

'Hm?' he froze, as it was indeed the exact same shopping mall from his dream weeks before.

'Dean?' Sam asked as Dean screeched the Impala to a halt and jumped out, rushing into the car park.

'Ah man' he complained as he saw the police looking down at a woman. The woman was wearing a purple skirt, long-sleeved blue shirt and had dark brown hair. One of her high heels was broken, as she lay on her side. She clearly had been shot…bled to death.

Also, nearby was a man yelling about his car, which had a large dent up the side.

'Dean?' Sam asked, catching up to him and seeing the scene. 'Oh god' he gasped.

'She's dead' Dean said sadly, staring at her.

'Yeah, I can see that' Sam nodded but frowned when he saw how guilty Dean looked. 'Dean?'

Dean just stood there, watching as the police placed a sheet over the woman's face…

**Going to this hospital…**

**Could be the death of you!**

'_What…?' she winced a bit as the door swung close and all the papers and loose objects in the room started blowing and swirling everywhere._

'_Time of death…' a nurse glanced at her watch. '11:58pm'_

**There is something different about this case…**

_'Different? How?' Sam wondered_

**The brothers will need to stop the unstoppable**

'_Ah!' Dean smirked knowledgeably. 'But that is where you're wrong my friend' he nodded._

_'You are so self sacrificing' Sam frowned._

**But what happens when Dean gets caught in the middle?**

'_Excuse me?' Minda snapped. 'Listen buddy, I am not signing up for-'_

_Dean grabbed her arm and led her over to an unoccupied car._

'_Okay! Right behind you' Minda replied quickly_

**This is one hunt, with a major twist!**

**_When I snap you jump into the master plan  
I'll be damned  
Well I'll be damned_**

**Coming soon…**


	16. Two Seconds to Midnight

**_Author's notes:_** Thanks **'supernaturalchick85'** for your review. I'm glad the story is getting good by this point :P Thanks **'C.M.S. Cipriano'** for your review, and no...the headaches aren't exactly good news, but t some times it may be good...

Thanks **'clubby'** for your review. This story is indeed getting much bigger than it started out as. They're not about to find out about each other's secrets just yet, saving that moment for the right timing. It'll be at it's best that way :P. Thanks for reading! Thanks **'megan' **for your review. I'm greatful that your like the Sam/powers storyline! Was a bit worried about it at first but it's come along nicely now. I cna't post the story too soon, but I do apolisise for it being late this week...been very busy and stressed.

And a special thanks to **'Tuffman'** because while you have been a great reviewer, you've also helped me out of many sticky situations and provided me with some lines and a few songs. So THANKYOU! Glad you found the last ep very interesting, and the many layers. It was one of my aims :P. The brothers Logan and Blake WILL be back later on, much later but they'll be back in a slightly larger, more dangerous role. But also...well, you'll love it. But yeah they'll be back, you can count on that. The brothers are still being stubborn Winchesters and the chances are that when they fine out...it won't be from them.

Keep in mind that I am almost finihsed writing this fic, up to ep 21 at the moment!! And It's true to say that this ep is one of my MOST FAVOURITE of the entire fic! So I hope you love it too! Minda is just pure gold to write and read! :D  
Um, this ep does contain a teaser at the end as usual, also the song used in this ep is: Damned by AC DC.

A few spoilers for 'In my time of dying' but other than that I don't think there's anymore. If you read this than please review and let me know what you think, along with anything that could help me in the future etc. Your opinions and thought are what make me day. The next chapter will be updated on Tuesday, even though this one was late. Anyways, read and reivew!**

* * *

**

**16 Two seconds to midnight**

_Watertown, South Dakota_

'_It's been a week' Archie told his wife as they sat in the hospital room, watching their daughter as she lay peacefully in her bed._

'_Only one week' Jenny replied back, annoyed at his lack of faith. 'Rebecca will make it Archie, don't you dare give up on her!'_

'_I'm not' he said and got up. 'But I have to get back to the office, will you be okay?'_

'_Don't worry about me' Jenny said and he gave her a quick kiss before leaving._

'_Oh Becca' she sobbed and held her daughter's hand. 'Why did you have to hang out with him?' she sniffed and then blew her nose on a tissue. She frowned and was confused as she suddenly lost all her hearing. Not a single sound could be heard, not of her blowing her nose…or of the machines hooked up to her daughter, whom was still in a coma._

'_What…?' she winced a bit as the door swung close and all the papers and loose objects in the room started blowing and swirling everywhere._

_Jenny gasped in fright and sat on her chair hard, in shock. She still couldn't hear anything though. Through the observation window on the wall near the door, she saw the blinds close but she still noticed all the flickering lights. Jenny stood up and held Rebecca's hand, only to feel it was as cold as ice._

_The wind sudden died down and the door swung open again._

'_No' Jenny sobbed as her hearing returned and the machines weren't beeping to Rebecca's heart anymore._

_Doctors rushed into the room and tried to revive Rebecca, but nothing._

'_Time of death…' a nurse glanced at her watch. '11:58pm' she sighed as Jenny collapsed onto the floor sobbing loudly._

* * *

Sam walked up to the hospital reception desk; he held out an I.D and flashed a badge while he gave the young woman there a smile.

'Hey, I heard about the patient ah…Rebecca Nave that died a few weeks ago, I was wondering if I could have a look at her records?' he asked.

'Um…' the girl was a bit nervous so he assumed she was new around here…that was actually a good thing.

'I picked up the files from last week, but my partner lost them again…so could I have another look at them? They would be of Robbie Jackson, Juliana Colas and Gregory White?'

'Oh um, okay' she nodded and found the files he wanted. 'Here, the photo-copier machine is down the hall' she pointed.

'Thanks' he nodded and gave her another smile.

--

Dean drummed his fingers as another song started up. He was getting bored waiting for Sam so he turned the music up louder, drumming harder with a big grin on his face.

_"Don't smoke don't fight don't light no cigarettes  
Or else you'll wind up in the can  
No jokes no rights sit tight don't fool around  
You are a guest of Uncle Sam  
Stand up look right don't slouch and stand at ease  
Allow no sex above the knees  
When I snap you jump into the master plan  
I'll be damned  
Well I'll be damned"_

'Dean!' Sam snapped as he reached him and tapped on the window.

'Argh!' Dean jumped and re-opened his eyes. He reached over and turned the music down. 'What took you so long?' he grumbled after winding the window down to talk to him.

'Dude, I was gone five minutes' Sam rolled his eyes and got into the Impala.

'Okay, so…all four patients over the last two months had been admitted to hospital with some kind of injury' Sam said, going over his notes. 'Gregory White, aged 24…died two months ago. He was admitted after some farming accident and broke his leg. After three days he fell into a coma for no reason and exactly a week later…dead' Sam sighed. 'Juliana Colas, 17 years old and died six weeks ago. Was admitted for severe stomach pains. After three days, she also fell into a coma…dead in a week. Um, then there is Robbie Jackson, 36 years of age and was submitted for snakebite. Three days later…fell into a coma and then after a week…he died'

'And our most recent victim?' Dean asked, but he was picking up on the pattern.

'Rebecca Nave' he took a deep breath. 'Was brought in unconscious from a motorcycle accident. She awoke on the second day…but then slipped into a coma the next day and after a week…dead, about two weeks ago' he nodded. 'And get this: all of the patients died at exactly 11:58pm'

'Well, we can either assume this is one freakish coincidence…or, we got a case' Dean smirked and turned the music up again.

_"I'm damned if I do  
I'm damned if I don't  
I'll be damned"_

* * *

'Okay! I have a lead' Dean announced as he came into the apartment that afternoon.

'You do?' Sam asked, raising an eyebrow.

'It all happened in the same ward' Dean grinned.

'And…?' Sam asked, since he had already figured that out. 'Wait, that's your lead?' he frowned.

'No' Dean lied and quickly tried to think of something else. 'I ah…I got an idea'

'An idea? On what, how to raise your I.Q?' Sam joked but then sighed. 'We don't even know what we're up against'

'Yeah, until now' Dean grinned and scratched his head.

Sam waited for Dean's reply but it never came. 'Dean?'

'Hm? Ah…reaper' Dean said.

'A reaper? It's a bit more complicated for just a reaper' Sam said but thought about it. 'What, is it a different type of reaper?'

'Bob…yeah, I think so' Dean nodded. 'Dude, I can think of things myself!'

'Okay' Sam nodded. 'So how did you know it's a reaper?'

'Ah…Bobby told me' Dean gave in, ignoring Sam's smirk. 'He said he'd heard of this reaper that was different to all the others out there'

'Different? How?' Sam wondered. 'And how do we stop a reaper Dean…you know those things are like…unstoppable'

'Well, all reapers are different in some way, and there's no way to tell where each of them originated from. But this particular one is called the Reaper of lost souls' Dean sat down, undoing the buttons on his sleeve, which was a part of the suit he'd had to wear to talk to some history people that knew about reapers. 'This reaper used to be a human…like forever ago, and then he offered up his soul because he figured it was the last thing he had left to lose. He was sent to Hell, and then…I dunno, the old man yapped on for a bit, gave me a frigging earache. But the reaper dude now lurks around in search of lost souls. People with so little to lose, that are so broken or tired of life, but aren't the kind to kill themselves because they have others to worry about'

'Like you' Sam sighed. 'Not bad Dean' he said, since Dean had been the one to report back with very useful information this time. 'Except…still doesn't tell us what to do'

'Ah!' Dean smirked knowledgeably. 'But that is where you're wrong my friend' he nodded. 'You know how I'm so awesome?'

'No…' Sam replied smugly.

'Oh, funny guy' Dean glared. 'Anyway, you know how I'm so awesome? Well I have a way to stop Mr lost soul guy'

'What? You found a way to stop a reaper?' Sam raised his eyebrows. 'How?'

'Well not a reaper…this reaper' Dean reminded him. 'And, well we have to perform this Latin thing, ritual thing…and basically give him back the one thing that hurt him the most to lose…his daughter'

'Okay' Sam nodded. 'In the hospital?'

'Yeah, about that' Dean knew Sam wasn't going to like this. 'There is another pattern we didn't pick up on. It started with a girl…then goes boy…then girl…boy, girl, boy, girl, b-'

'I get it' Sam stopped him. 'And the last victim was a girl so…'

'Yeah, last time I checked…I'm a boy' Dean nodded.

'No' Sam said. 'Dean, the patients need to suffer from an injury, pretty severe. Then after three days they go into a coma…dude, no!'

'Sam, it has to be on the seventh day, coma or no coma…people are dying! All it takes is a little Latin' Dean argued.

'You are so self sacrificing' Sam frowned.

'And you are so self moralizing' Dean replied, rolling his eyes.

* * *

Bobby came down the next day to assist with some research to make sure they knew when the reaper was going to strike again. Dean was suspicious that Bobby and Sam had alternative motives of making sure he didn't stab or shoot himself to get into the ward.

Ironically though, as Sam and Dean were heading back to the motel room where Bobby was waiting, they went into a store because Dean wanted to check out some of the antique amulets, but a man robbed the place. Dean and Sam had been on their way out when the guy pulled his gun, he rushed for his getaway but Dean hadn't seen him coming. The guy panicked and shot Dean, and then left as fast as he could where a car was waiting for him.

Sam held Dean and tried to keep him awake while the storeowner called for an ambulance…

* * *

Dean strained to open his eyes and was instantly hit with pain. A hospital room then came into view and after taking in his surroundings; he saw Sam and Bobby sitting on chairs…glaring at him.

'It's God's will' Dean shrugged in his own defense, but then was hit with more pain. 'What happened? Last thing I saw was some chick's ass and the front page of a magazine…something about someone ending up somewhere' he tried to remember.

'You got shot' Sam said in a very pissed off tone.

'You stupid ass' Bobby added with a growl.

'Well, guess you gotta perform the Latin thing then…remember, seventh day' Dean winked at Sam.

'You're pathetic' Sam said and left the room.

'Oh good, he's getting me a cheeseburger' Dean grinned and then yelled out: 'Don't forget the extra onion!'

* * *

Dean was almost relieved when visiting hours were finally over. He laid his head back on the pillow and closed his eyes. The pain had been okay but noticeable, although right now it started to fade, as if he had super healing powers or something. Dean opened his eyes and was shocked to find it was sunrise.

'What the…?' he frowned and sat up. He got out of bed and walked to the hallway.

Dean was so confused. He was in a hospital hallway, but it looked older than the one he had presumably gone to sleep in. And now he was dressed in his usual jeans, grey shirt and black jacket.

'I'm dreaming' he nodded and then saw his brother coming out of a room ahead.

'Hey! Sam' he rushed over to him and Sam frowned at him.

'Excuse me? How do you know my name?' Sam looked at him suspiciously.

'What? You're…' Dean then froze as he saw John coming out of the room as well.

'Ready to go?' he asked and then spotted Dean. 'Can we help you?'

'Ah…' Dean frowned. 'It's nothing' he shrugged.

'Come on, we've got work to do' Sam said to John and they left.

Dean watched them leave and felt so confused. 'What the hell?' he asked no one. He then rushed after them and once they were outside they turned around expectantly, making Dean come out of hiding.

'Why are you following us?' John snapped.

'Dad? It's me…Dean'

'Are you crazy?' John growled. 'I don't know anyone called Dean, and Sam's my only son'

'I…' Dean was just shocked. He glanced at Sam and then the Impala behind them. 'I don't exist?' Dean frowned. 'This is one weird dream'

Dean stood there and watched as they drove off into the distance.

'No! Let me go!' a woman's voice reached his ears. Dean turned and saw a guy trying to lead a younger girl into a car. She was about twenty and was trying to hard to fight him off.

'Hey!' Dean yelled and went after the guy. He grabbed him and fought with him, kicking him in the nads and then punching him until he was knocked out.

'You okay?' he asked the Blonde-haired girl.

'I…I think so' she breathed in relief. 'Thanks…?'

'Dean' he nodded and they walked away from the man and his car.

'I'm Minda' she smiled. 'I was just wandering around and that creep grabbed me' she gasped.

'Yeah, what are you doing here?'

'I don't know. I mean…nah, you'll think I'm crazy' she sighed, rolling her eyes a bit. 'I think I'm crazy'

'I've heard all kinds of crazy…try me'

'Okay well, um…one minute I was in the hospital because I'd been thrown off my horse. The doctors said I could go home in a few days but then…I don't know, I woke up here. I mean it's a hospital, but it's different. And no one knows who I am…I…' she sighed.

'Yeah, I know how you feel. I was shot' Dean explained.

'Shot? Oh my god!' she gasped.

'Yeah, not much fun' he sighed and looked around.

'So what do we do? Am I dreaming or going crazy or…what?'

'You're not crazy' Dean replied.

'Oh, well that's just…that's great' she frowned in sarcasm. 'I would feel a _whole_ lot better if I were crazy'

Dean cracked a smile and then thought for a moment. 'Okay, I think I know how we can get out of…whatever this is'

'Well I'm glad one of us knows what to do' she bit her lip. 'So what exactly do we do?'

'That depends…have you ever heard of something called a reaper?'

'Oh you're right!' Minda nodded. 'I'm not crazy…you are' she backed away a bit.

'I'll take that as a no' Dean turned to her. 'Look, the truth is…we're going to die in a week unless we do something'

'How are we going to die?' she asked, very skeptical to his mental status.

'There's this thing…a reaper, and it's putting people into a coma…and then after a week, he kills them. Now you either believe me or you don't…but if you don't, then the chances are that you're going to die'

Minda stared at him for a moment. 'I think you're nuts, you're utterly…totally nuts! But I don't want to die so…whatever' she rolled her eyes. 'How do we stop the…thing?'

'I need some help' Dean replied. 'Come on…I gotta steal a car'

'Excuse me?' Minda snapped. 'Listen buddy, I am not signing up for-'

Dean grabbed her arm and led her over to an unoccupied car.

'Okay! Right behind you' Minda replied quickly once she was shoved into the passenger seat.

* * *

'We're with the FBI' Dean held up an I.D he'd just made and showed it to the man behind the counter of the closest motel office. 'We're looking for two men. One was rather tall; the other had an unshaven face. Mostly likely dressed in hunting gear and the owners of an awesome black 67 Chevy Impala. Both have dark hair?'

'Ah yeah…room 284' the man nodded.

'Thanks' Dean nodded and held Minda's arm again.

'I didn't know you were an FBI agent' she said as they searched for the room.

'I'm not' Dean replied, putting the I.D into his pocket.

'But then why…ooooh' Minda nodded in understanding. 'I see' she said. 'Great, the people I hang out with'

'If you wanna die then go ahead' Dean shrugged.

'Hey! I did not say that. Yeah, you're mentally unbalanced, a criminal and think some scary creature will kill us in our sleep…but I did not say I wanted to die'

'Come on Minnie' Dean rolled his eyes, getting bored and frustrated.

'My name is Minda!'

'Not anymore' Dean smirked.

Minda hit his arm hard. 'Minda!' she snapped.

'Okay, how about we meet halfway? Minnie Minda? Ouch!' he yelped.

'Minda' she glared.

'Heesh, you're worst than Sam when I call him Sammy'

'Who?' Minda looked at him blankly.

'Ah…never mind' Dean sighed and knocked on the door right near the Impala.

'Don't worry baby, I'll get you back soon' he told "his" car.

'Did you just…? Oh great!' Minda yelled. 'Add "talks to cars" on the list of mentally insane things you do' she sighed but then jumped as the motel door swung open.

'You again?' Sam snapped. 'What the hell-'

'Shut up Sam' Dean snapped back.

'And who are you?' Sam looked down at Minda.

'Hey, don't look at me…this is his crazy idea, not mine. I was quite happy with-'

'We need to talk' Dean cut in. 'Where's…John?'

'Dad' Sam called and opened the motel door the rest of the way.

'Now before you start shooting-' Dean held up his hands.

'Oh God!' Minda yelped. 'Shoot us? Seriously? I thought it was a reaper and now we're gonna get shot? Besides, haven't you already been shot?'

'Reaper?' Sam and John echoed.

'Ah yeah, Minda here has trouble keeping her mouth shut' Dean sighed, giving her a glare but she just poked her tongue at him. 'I'm a hunter okay?'

'Come again?' Minda asked, looking up at him in renewed shock.

'Alright, look' Dean said and was getting a bit annoyed with Minda. 'Just listen okay?' he took a deep breath. 'My name is Dean Winchester, yes that's right, Winchester…just like you guys'

'Ooh, you have that same last names…that's funny' Minda chuckled.

'I'm glad I don't have a sister' Dean muttered to himself. 'We went to sleep and there's this reaper that Bobby told us about and he said that within a week, we're going to be dead. I just need a simple ritual so that we can get back to our time or wake up…whatever!'

'Ah ha!' Minda grinned. 'I knew I was dreaming' she said in a matter-of-factly tone.

John and Sam stared back at them. They were confused and distrusting but the serious look Dean gave them said it was worth a try.

'What kind of ritual?' Sam asked.

'Ask Bobby' Dean sighed. 'The reaper is a different one to others. Is called something like, ah…the reaper of lost souls, something sissy like that'

John nodded and pulled out his cell phone. He still didn't overly trust these two but Dean seemed to know what he was talking about.

--

'He said it'll take him a bit' John said once he'd gotten off the phone.

Dean nodded and just watched him sadly, it had been over two years since he had seen his father in person; his spirit didn't really count. 'So um, you guys hunt…together?'

'Yeah' Sam nodded.

'And, you've never gone to school, college?' Dean asked as casually as he could. 'Never met a pretty blonde by the name of Jessica?'

'Ah…no?' Sam frowned.

'I hope you're not implying that there is something wrong with blondes' Minda glared.

'Hm?' Dean glanced at her and re-noticed that she had shoulder length blonde hair. 'No way, blondes are awesome' he nodded, giving her a grin and a wink.

'Freak' Minda sighed and shook her head. 'You are such a freak!'

* * *

By nightfall, Dean and Minda were back at the hospital, accompanied by Sam and John. They were in the ward in which Dean had woken up in and according to Minda: so had she.

'Can I read it?' Minda asked, wanting to do something important.

'Can you read Latin?' Dean wondered.

'No' she replied, pulling a face.

'I'll past' Dean sighed and cleared his throat. '_Superstes in undecim hour. Requiro continuo umbra of nex_' he said loudly but Minda spoke, interrupting him.

'How is this going to…' he saw the glares from the three boys. 'Okay' she held up her hands. 'Shutting up!' she told them loudly, crossing her arms in boredom.

'_Ex vita secundum ut vita continuo , EGO voco_-' Dean was then cut off by Minda clutching her stomach in pain.

'Argh!" she cried out and Dean rushed to her side, supporting her as she slowly fell to her knees.

'Minda?' he asked as she started coughing up blood and then flickering in and out of view rapidly.

'_Reverto illud animus ut vox bodies_!' Sam said, continuing on with the ritual.

'Argh!' Minda screamed and then vanished altogether. Dean lowered his arms and stared at the spot where she had disappeared. He felt sad, as annoying as she was…he's liked her, almost like she was a younger sister or something. He wanted to protect her. He glanced up as the lights flickered and a strong wind picked up.

Dean jerked forward and landed on his hand and knees. He started coughing and when he stared at the floor he saw a lot of blood. Dean felt a sharp pain rush throughout his body, from toes to nose.

'Argh!' he gasped and squeezed his eyes tightly closed...

* * *

'Argh!' he screamed out and bolted upright.

'Dean?' Sam stopped reading and stared at his brother.

Once the pain passed, Dean realized he was back in his hospital bed. Sam and Bobby were watching him in concern.

'Finish…it' Dean gasped to Sam.

'_Take vestri animus , vestri voluntas' Sam said and then spoke louder 'Exsisto fullfilled quod reverto ut pacis! Reverto ut pacis_!'

An extremely strong wind blew papers and any loose items all around the room. A man that looked not too far from Dean's age appeared. His face was unshaven and was dressed in filthy work clothes. He looked mad until a young woman appeared beside him. He was shocked to see her but hugged her tearfully.

Dean watched the woman with blonde hair that reached her shoulders; she looked about twenty. The father and daughter smiled at Dean and then turned to smoke and faded away.

'Glad that's over' Bobby sighed.

'Yeah' Dean sighed sadly, staring at empty space. 'What was the reaper's daughter's name?'

'Ah…Minda Oak' Sam remembered. 'She was thrown off her horse and then died a week later, she was in a coma'

Dean nodded and sighed. 'Well' he tried to act like he was perfectly fine since Sam and Booby were watching him in concern. 'Ah man, I'm wrecked' Dean yawned. 'I could sleep for a week!'

'You did' Sam replied, a bit shocked that Dean was so tired after being in a coma for roughly six days. 'Well, almost'

'And you woke me?' Dean yawned again. 'How dare you' he joked and lay back on his pillow, shutting his eyes. 'I'm just glad she's happy' he then muttered softly to himself, too soft for the others to hear.

Sam and Bobby decided to let Dean rest and left the hospital, walking past a clock on the wall that was frozen on the time: 11:58pm...**

* * *

**

**Meeting with Bela Talbot is never a good thing for Sam and Dean…**

'_Look, I get it…you're very angry with me-'_

'_Angry?' Dean echoed and laughed. 'Bela, "Angry" doesn't even cover it!'_

**But when Bela shows up and asks for their help…**

**Can they really trust her?**

_'I swear, I have no alternative motive' Bela said_

**Does this case come without a price?**

**Or is there more to it than Sam and Dean realize?**

'_Who are you?' Bela asked angrily._

'_You can see me?' he frowned, his eyes demon-black._

'_The demon is using him' Bela said, looking over at man in the corner._

_Sam looked as well but didn't see anyone. 'What demon?'_

**Be prepared…**

**He Is Coming…**

_'All in due time'_

**Coming Soon…**


	17. Silent Night

**Author's notes: **Hey, sorry for the wait. Very long story...but I'm back now! I'm wokring on updating my fics and some may take a little longer than others. But this one is almost finished (in terms of writing) so I can update every week :) Thanks **C.M.S.Cipriano** for your review. Actually, I wanted to make a note of that. Now that I have seen recent season 3 eps and there is the whole thing with Bela/Abby in the ep 'Time is on my side'...well I jsut want you all to know that pretend Bela found a way out of it okay? For those of you that haven't seen the ep, never mind. And I don't think I'll be killing of Bela in my fic anytime soon, sorry! She's very useful right now. Thanks **tuffman** for your review. I really loved Minda also, but unfortunatly there was no real way to keep her. The brothers will indeed be back sometime down the track! Last chapter was one of my favourites, so I'm glad you really like it too :). Thanks **clubby** for your review. There are plenty of cleverly-planned surprises down the track. If I kept throwing things at your guys you'd never live to the enxt chapter so some have to be more secretive. There are actually less-obvious clues hidden throughout this fic :).

Enjoy!! Oh, and there is slight spoilers for 'Dream a little dream of me'

Please review and let me know what you all think!! Also, next chapter...oh trust me, you'll love it! grins

_Note:_ song from teaser: David Lee Roth - Damn Good **

* * *

**

**17 Silent Night**

Somewhere in Wyoming…

'_We're running out of time!' a man with short, red hair snapped. 'The Winchester boy is never going to-'_

'_Do you question my plan?' a deeper voice cut him off as he approached them, where they all stood around a campfire that they were using for light._

'_No sir!' the redhead said in fear as the bald man stood in front of him._

'_Liar' he growled and was going to kill the idiot but decided against it, they really were running out of time and there was so much that still had to be done. 'Things will go according to plan, or you will find yourself in a place far worst than hell itself' the bald man threatened and then looked around at his group of six or seven demons._

'_Where to now, sir?' a woman demon with black hair spoke nervously._

'_All in due time' their leader nodded and dismissed them. _

_They chatted amongst each other for a moment, and then wandered away from the clearing and vanished into the night…each with their own duties to carry out._

'_All in due time' the bald man spoke again and smirked. He turned so the fire's light was shone upon his face. His eyes flickered emerald green for a brief moment before returning to their usual black…_

* * *

Green Bay, Wisconsin

One week later…

'Few unexplained murders…a couple cattle mutilations…dry lightning' Sam said aloud. 'It's not nothing, but…it's not much either' Sam shook his head.

He and Dean were sitting in the Impala, but they had spent most of the morning talking to locals, reading newspapers and checking up on some of their theories. It was originally the suspicious weather patterns that had caught their attention and brought them here, but now they weren't so sure that it was anything worth hanging around for.

'Oh crap' Sam's face went from bored to pure annoyance as he saw whom was approaching them.

'Hm?' Dean looked up from his burger and saw Bela. 'C-rap' he mumbled with his mouthful, lettuce sticking out at the corner.

'Fancy seeing you boys here' Bela smiled as she reached the Impala and spoke to them through Dean's window.

Dean glared and wound his window up, also locking the door.

Sam rolled his eyes at his brother's immaturity; clearly Dean didn't realize that Bela won't just disappear if he pretended she wasn't there.

'I can see which of you have the brains in the family' Bela stated as Sam approached her and Dean went to get out of the Impala but had forgotten he'd locked himself in.

'What are you doing here Bela?' Sam sighed.

'And how did you even know we were here?' Dean then asked, having freed himself from the car.

'I didn't' Bela replied half-honestly. 'And if you don't mind, I'd like my amulet back' she held her hand out to Dean.

'Amulet?' Sam echoed.

'Ah yeah, she kinda saved your ass when the vampires got you' Dean shrugged and went into the backseat in search of his bag, in which he'd carefully concealed the amulet.

'Oh…why?' Sam frowned.

'That is yet to be answered' Dean shrugged and dropped the amulet onto Bela's awaiting palm.

'You're welcome' Bela replied sarcastically. 'I'm actually surprised you returned this' she said to Dean as she put the amulet into her handbag carefully.

'Well, it belonged to your mother' Dean shrugged. 'You see, normal people…they do things for other people, without a price'

'I'm touched' Bela said sarcastically. 'Anyway, I'm actually glad you're both here'

'Oh God, what more can you possibly steal from us?' Dean muttered.

'I need your help' Bela told them, ignoring Dean's comment.

'Yeah, and where did that get us last time?' Sam asked, a lot calmer than Dean.

'I swear, I have no alternative motive' Bela said, one hand behind her back as she spoke.

'That's a first' Dean sighed.

'Look, I get it…you're very angry with me-'

'Angry?' Dean echoed and laughed. 'Bela, "Angry" doesn't even cover it!'

'Whatever' she sighed and rolled her eyes slightly. 'After I helped Sam with no strings attached and then I show up and ask for your help…I just thought you would be a little more understanding than this' she said and turned to head back to her car. But Sam ran after her, soon followed by Dean.

'What do you need help with?' Sam asked and Bela turned back around.

She unfolded a piece of paper she'd been carrying, which the boys hadn't noticed until now.

'Ethan Wile, his parents were murdered two weeks ago. The police found no evidence or murder weapon, but the boy is only eight…he was put into a new home. After another few days, they were murdered as well' she explained. 'How's that for interest?'

'And what's your theory?' Dean asked.

'He did it'

'What, the kid?' Sam replied. 'How?'

'See that?' Bela pointed to a chain around the boy's neck. 'It's a very rare artifact, used by the Greeks in early centuries and then by French witches in the late 1600's. It was used for possession' she explained. 'It's quite a keepsake' she added.

'I bet it is' Dean replied, not so smugly.

'And what does this have to do with us?' Sam asked.

'Ethan, the boy…he needs a new family'

'Oh that's…nice' Dean said, not getting the hint that Bela was dropping.

'She means us' Sam whispered to him.

'Come again?' Dean frowned. 'Oh yeah, a gay couple adopting a kid…great' Dean rolled his eyes.

'Why Dean, I had no idea' Bela smirked.

'Not that we're…!' Dean realized what he'd said and was now cursing to himself, shaking his head in annoyance as apposed to shooting her.

Sam sighed and tried not to laugh. 'Dean, Bela means she wants one of us to pretend to be her wife or something so we can get the kid and stop whatever's going on'

'Pretend to be her wife?' Dean asked, which was about the only part he'd heard. 'No thanks, I value my dignity'

'Oh, you have dignity now?' Bela asked in fake shock.

Sam cleared his throat to stop them bickering further. 'Well, you two act like a married couple' he shrugged.

'Dude, we'll kill each other!' Dean frowned.

'Are you going to help me or not?' Bela asked.

'Sammy will' Dean patted his brother's back, only to get a glare in return.

'I hate you' Sam grumbled.

'See? Told you he'd do it' Dean grinned at Bela.

* * *

'And you two have been married, how long?' Mr Franks asked as he sat at his desk and looked over at the couple in front of him.

'Three years' Bela smiled as she sat in a chair to Sam's left.

'Yeah' Sam nodded, forcing up a smile too.

'And you're both new around here?'

'We wanted a change of scenery' Bela said and was actually very convincing. 'We bought a very fine house on Violet drive, didn't we honey?' she asked Sam.

'Yeah' Sam nodded again. 'We did'

'Hm' Mr Franks nodded and looked over his glasses at their file. 'And you've never had any kids of your own?'

'No' Sam was quick to respond, the thought of having children with Bela was frightening.

'We tried' Bela said, her tone lowering to be more effective, but Sam wasn't really helping.

'We did?' Sam glanced at her but then turned back to the suspicious Mr Franks. 'I mean, yes! We did…but ah, it didn't go so well'

Bela stared at the floor, rolling her eyes and resisted pinching his arm. She thought Sam would be better at this than Dean…apparently not.

'And you two thought your best option was to adopt a child?' Mr Franks was still skeptical to trusting this couple with custody over another life.

'Yes, I mean all those children that have no home' Bela tried to act sympathetic, but Sam was in a bit of shock.

'I ah…I' he struggled to talk; this was all too much for him. But he knew that he had to get himself under control or else this was going to be a waste of time. 'Yeah, I mean there are kids out there that have no one, it's the least we can do'

'Exactly' Bela nodded, thankful Sam did have a brain after all.

'Hm' Mr Franks nodded and then looked down at their file again. 'And what do you both do for a living?'

Bela and Sam glanced at each other for a moment and tried to think quickly.

'Ah, I'm a lawyer' Sam offered, since he knew he could pull that one off. He saw Bela and Mr Franks watching him so he kept going. 'I ah, finished law school about four years ago, have been working basic cases since then'

'I was in real estate' Bela provided as Mr Franks turned to her.

Sam cracked a small grin then, that was one occupation he could see Bela doing well at.

'And what are your plans? I mean how many children do you wish to adopt?'

'One' Sam said quickly before Bela could even open her mouth. 'Ah…for now' he then shrugged.

Mr Franks nodded again, shocked that he was actually going to give these two a child. If he hadn't known better, he's say that they were the last two people that should be married.

'Hey, are you two done…' Dean burst in and saw the three of them looking at him. Bela had an exceptionally foul look on her face.

'Sorry, I was just…got lost, didn't know if…ah, yeah I'm leaving' Dean nodded and shut the door again.

'Do you know him? Mr Franks asked.

'Nope, not at all…never seen him before in my life' Sam lied.

Bela remained glaring at the door for a second and then turned back around, smiling nicely. If this fat man did not give her the damn kid soon she was going to be in a very bad, possibly dangerous mood.

'Well, I'll show you the kids, shall I?' Mr Franks smiled.

'Thank God!' Sam said, a bit too loudly.

Bela closed her eyes and cursed to herself for a moment and then reopened them.

'I mean ah…great, can't wait' Sam nodded.

* * *

They went out of the room and found Dean there. He was sitting in a chair with his head against the wall, snoring softly.

'Are you sure you don't know him?' Mr Franks asked as Dean awoke with a start and sniffed loudly, looking around as if he was drunk or something.

'Not anymore' Bela sighed.

'Oh hey!' Dean grinned at them.

'We don't know you' Sam said, almost wishing it at this point.

Dean stared at them blankly and they left the room, following Mr Franks down the hallway.

* * *

Sam and Bela looked around the room that was crowded with kids. There were bunk beds and tables, although most of the kids looked rather miserable or bored.

'Take your time' Mr Franks said. 'I know this is a very tough decision'

'Okay' Sam sighed once they'd separated from Mr Franks. 'So he's eight years old, has blonde hair and wears some sort of chain around his neck?'

'Correct' Bela nodded.

'Hello' a girl about six smiled up at them.

'Ah, hi' Sam nodded and then looked for boys with blonde hair.

'What's your name?' the girl asked him, playing with her brown pigtails.

'Sam' he replied.

'That's a nice name'

'Shoo' Bela said and the girl walked off. 'I found him' she pointed over near the back where a young boy with blonde hair that reached his ears sat on a bed.

Sam and Bela made their way through the kids, which was hard since a few hugged them and if it was awkward for Sam…it was nothing compared to how Bela was handling it.

'Don't you like kids?' Sam wondered.

'Not this many' she complained.

'How's it going?' Mr Franks asked; making Bela jump, which wasn't something she did easily.

'Hey!' a yell was then heard over the noise. Dean wandered into the room, he was sick of sitting in a plastic chair…in an empty hallway…by himself.

'Holy crap' he gasped once he saw how many kids were in the room. 'Hm' he reached the group. 'So ah…picked one yet? I mean, just do the "eeny, meany, miney, moe", if you can't choose' he shrugged.

'How did you even get in here?' Mr Franks asked; he was so sure they had some kind of security in this place to keep people like him out.

'The nice lady Diana, at the counter let me in' Dean gave a whistle and smirked. 'Got her number too, she's so hot…and has this little-'

'Ah, we'll take this one' Sam said, patting Ethan's back.

'Oh um' Mr Franks frowned at the boy, slightly concerned. 'Are you sure?'

'Yes' Bela said quickly, losing her cool a bit. 'Yes, we take him…we leave this room…we just, yes!'

'Okay' Mr Franks said, getting nervous as she was clearly not in the mood to be waiting around any longer.

'I'm glad I'm not married to her' Dean said loudly as he followed them out.

'Thanks' Sam grumbled.

* * *

'Just sign here…and here' Mr Franks indicated to the places on the forms and Sam signed first, then Bela…using fake names and signatures of course.

'Can we go now? I'm starved' Dean said.

'Who is this guy?' Mr Franks asked again, getting quite annoyed with him.

'We're not really sure' Sam sighed. 'But he's leaving' he gave Dean a glare, which he understood and left to go find Diana.

* * *

Ethan followed Sam and Bela out of the car and up to the house, which Bela had rented out for the duration of this case.

'So ah, welcome home' Sam shrugged.

'It's nice' Ethan nodded as Bela shut the front door. He turned around and faced them with a smirk. 'But you shouldn't have brought me here' he said and his eyes flickered black.

* * *

Dean smirked as he sat at the bar and stared up at the woman dancing on the counter, well stripping would be a more appropriate description. He heard his cell phone ringing but chose to ignore it. He held another twenty dollars up to the woman. He watched her for a bit longer and then noticed the time.

'Seven thirty already?' he said in surprise. He shrugged and grinned at the dancer again.

'You're really hot' he told her.

'And you're really drunk' she replied knowledgably.

'Yeah' Dean nodded with a goofy grin, totally unaware of what she'd just said.

* * *

'No' Bela said again and Sam was getting downright frustrated.

'Who's going to tuck me in?' Ethan asked sleepishly as he came downstairs.

'We're working on it!' Sam said. 'Okay: paper, scissors, rock?'

Bela glared for a moment and then agreed.

The first time, they both did paper and Ethan just yawned by the staircase.

'Ha!' Sam grinned in triumph the second time as he did rock and Bela did scissors. 'See? Now you can tuck him into bed while I go over research'

Bela rolled her eyes and walked over to Ethan. 'Bedtime' she said, pointing to the staircase. And since he was too tired to move, she had to get him back into standing position and help him up the stairs.

'You don't like me, do you?' Ethan asked sadly as Bela pulled back the bed covers so he could get in.

'We do, we're just…a little new to this' She said, trying to keep him quiet, but now she was genuinely a bit concerned for him. 'Sleep tight' she told him and placed the covers back over him. 'Oh, and you should take that off while you sleep' she said, reaching for the chain around his neck.

Ethan's eyes went a sudden black again but didn't fade this time. He grabbed her outstretched arm and flung her across the room. Bela hit the wall back first and slid to the ground. She got up and was about to call Sam since he had more means of protection, but she spotted a red headed man in the corner.

'Who are you?' Bela asked angrily.

'You can see me?' he frowned, his eyes demon-black. His hands were letting off an electric glow, which was responding with Ethan's chain.

Bela turned and faced Ethan as he stood up, his eyes now pure black. She went towards him but was thrown into the wall again, knocking over a lamp on the way.

'Bela?' Sam rushed into the room after he'd heard the noise and spotted Bela unconscious on the floor. He saw Ethan's eyes and wasn't sure what to do. But the broken lamp then rose off the floor and levitated towards Sam.

Sam hadn't been counting on Ethan to have telekinetic powers when he was controlled by the demon, so he had to duck several items before he was able to work out what was going on.

'Woah, Ethan' Sam held up his hands, since he was unable to see the demon controlling him. A hockey stick swung at Sam's face, but he ducked it. The second time though, it came from behind and he was knocked forward onto the floor.

'Argh' he gasped and the rolled over. The hockey stick was preparing to come at him again, raising back and preparing for impact.

Bela winced and opened her eyes. She saw the hockey stick swing downward at Sam as he lay on his back. But the stick stopped several inches from Sam's nose.

Sam's eyes were shut tightly and after no impact, he realized what had happened.

Bela watched in shock as Sam gasped and stared at the hockey stick, which then flung across the room and broke against a wall. Sam relaxed a bit since that had been quite some strain on him and his head was hurting slightly. Bela closed her eyes and pretended to still be knocked out.

'Bela?' Sam asked and crawled over to her.

'What?' she asked and re-opened her eyes, looking around. 'Sam!' she said quickly and he spun around in time to duck a flying book that had been aimed at his head.

'The demon is using him' Bela said, looking over at man in the corner.

Sam looked as well but didn't see anyone. 'What demon?'

They ducked another book and Sam then got up. He ducked and dodged other objects until he finally reached Ethan. Sam grabbed the chain and yanked it off.

Ethan's eyes returned to normal and he fell to the floor, exhausted.

Sam watched as the chain faded from black to a dark blue and seemed harmless again. He looked up as a red headed man materialized in front of him and went to attack him. Sam threw the chain away and grabbed the man at the same time he grabbed him. While they wrestled a bit while Bela glanced over at the fallen chain.

Sam was shoved into a wall hard and couldn't overpower the demon, whom was very angry and now losing his temper.

A bald man appeared and grabbed the demon from behind and pulled the black smoke right out of the man's body. The man collapsed onto the floor while the demon disappeared through the ceiling loudly, disturbing the objects in the room. The bald man stared at Sam in interest and his eyes flicked emerald for a quick second and then he was just, gone...

Sam breathed heavily and then glanced over to Ethan. Bela was by his side and sitting him up.

'He'll live' she stated with some relief.

* * *

Dean drove up to the house the following morning and saw a few police cars and men in suits around which made him very nervous. He spotted Sam and Bela talking near her car so he figured it was safe.

Mr Franks was helping Ethan put his stuff in the car since he as going to a proper home now, one with a couple that were very looking forward to having him a part of their family. Ethan watched Sam and Bela talking for a moment and then rushed out of the car and over to them.

'Bela!' he said and hugged her around the middle. 'I wanted you to have this' he held up a piece of paper.

Bela, Sam and Dean glanced down at it as Ethan went back to the car. It had "thanks" written on the top and it was a drawing of Ethan, which he'd done himself.

'Guess he doesn't want you to forget how grateful he is' Sam shrugged.

Bela nodded and folded it up, stuffing it into her pocket without another glance.

'So ah, guess you two will be getting divorced now?' Dean said as though he was upset. 'It's So sad' he shook his head.

Bela and Sam weren't finding it as enlightening as Dean was though.

'Well um, everything's all set…are you two sure you're okay with this?' Mr Franks asked. 'I mean Ethan seems to really like you two and since you saved him from that kidnapper…' he sighed, since the story he had been given was that the red-headed man had broken in and tried to steal Ethan.

'We're sure' Sam nodded.

Mr Franks sighed heavily and then wandered off to talk to another group of people, finalizing the arrangements.

'Hey Bela? Why exactly did you want to save this boy so much?' Sam wondered. 'I mean you must have gotten something out of it'

'I have my reasons' she replied but ended her explanation there, ignoring all of Dean's eye rolling and head shaking.

'Now, if you excuse me' Bela said the moment all the people started clearing away. 'I am needed elsewhere' she stated and got into her car. 'Ciao!' she called out and drove off.

* * *

It was later that night, as the boys were getting ready to leave town that they reached a very concerning issue.

'Ah Sam…' Dean frowned. 'Where's the colt?'

Sam was already digging through his bag madly, tipping the contents all over his bed. 'Didn't you have it? I was staying with Bela and we agreed not to…'

'I don't have it' Dean said and rushed out to the Impala, searching it from front to back.

'Keep looking' Dean growled and pulled out his cell phone.

--

'Yes?' Bela answered her phone while she was driving through the dark highway, heading home. 'Oh, hey Dean' she said.

'Give it back!'

'I beg your pardon?' Bela frowned. 'Give what back?'

'Don't be funny, you took the colt…again!'

'I gave you my word' Bela said, even though she had her fingers crossed behind her back the day she'd sworn that there was no alternative motives.

'Cut the crap' Dean said angrily. 'Give it back'

'Dean, honestly' Bela sighed. 'I don't have it' she replied truthfully.

'Bela!'

'Ciao' Bela hung up on him and glanced over to the seat beside her where Ethan's picture lay opened. She gave a small smile since it had felt good to save someone, and with nothing in return…sort of.

Bela reached into her pocket smugly and pulled out the chain that had been around Ethan's neck. Yeah, this case had been worthwhile...**

* * *

_Teaser:_**

**Time rools on  
n' that's as it should be  
Here and gone  
Seems to move so quickly**

_'Okay, so if we pass through here…' Sam frowned as he went over the map on his lap. 'And drive for another 12 miles, we should be able to reach-'_

'_It's the fifth murder this month!' she said. 'Beheaded, just like the rest'_

**Ahh, the crazy things we used to do  
Sure, we was acting like a couple of kids  
Good to remember  
You know that it is**

'_I was watching that' Dean said, pointing to the blank screen.  
_'_People are dying Dean' Sam rolled his eyes. 'And you're sitting here watching TV?'_

'_Oh look' Sam said sarcastically. 'It's Captain Useless!'_

**So it's one for the money  
But that don't make the show  
Count to three and I'll be ready  
To follow that road**

_Dean got out of his Impala and ran a hand over her smoothly.  
_'_They get all the work, and we get all the fun baby!' he grinned._

**I see it comin'  
Yeah, and this one is outs  
We got heaven right here on Earth  
Ain't nothin' like it**

_The first bullet flew just past the horseman's shoulder, but the other never even made it to him since he faded away.  
_'_Oh great' Dean said sarcastically_

**You can tell 'em  
We'll be having good times  
Damn good times**

'_This is so not how I pictured my death' Dean muttered._

**Coming Soon…**


	18. No Head is Better than One

**Author's notes: Thanks to princetongirl for your review. And a HUGE thanks to tuff-man whom is also the only reason this ep is being submitted as early as now. Your review was very helpful and I was soooo relieved, I wasn't sure if last ep was at it's best. I had edited, cut stuff out and re-done so much of it that it almost drove me utterly insane at some point, But now I'm rather proud of it so thanks!**

**Okay, this ep is a big one folks!! Throughout a few past episodes, a certain someone has been mentioned or hinted...if you've picked up on anything, then this chapter may still being some surprises to the persons identity. I think it's a fun twist. Also, the case they're investigating is a real thing, kinda. I mean the myth stuff Sam reads from his research is actual stuff...anyways. No spoilers that I'm aware of and the teaser is one of my faves. This is by far one of my most proud eps to write, so please, please let me know what you all think of it!! Enjoy.**

* * *

**18 No head is better than one**

Scherr, West Virginia

'Okay, so if we pass through here…' Sam frowned as he went over the map on his lap. 'And drive for another 12 miles, we should be able to reach-'

'Hey, hey' Dean interrupted as they reached the center of the old-fashioned town and spotted a large crowd up ahead.

'What's going on?' Sam asked as he followed Dean out of the Impala and into the crowd.

In the middle of town, there was the sheriff and his men, covering up a body and trying to keep people as far away from the scene as possible.

'What happened?' Sam asked the lady beside him.

'It was horrible!' she gasped. 'Another one, oh I can't believe it' she wiped her eyes on a tissue and noticed that she hadn't seen the boys around before so they were sure to have no idea what she was talking about. 'It's the fifth murder this month!' she said. 'Beheaded, just like the rest'

'Like Sleepy Hollow?' Dean smirked.

'What?' she asked, her make-up all runny and face red.

'Ah…nothing' Dean frowned and shook his head.

'Do the police know who did it? Any suspects?' Sam pressed for more information.

'No, nothing' the lady shook her head. 'It's so weird, there is no evidence…no suspects…just, nothing'

Sam and Dean glanced at each other and knew they were going to look into this one before they left town.

* * *

'Okay' Sam said as he returned from the library that afternoon. 'Looks like we've got quite a hunt on our hands' he sighed, removing his jacket.

'Assuming it's a case' Dean added.

'It is' Sam replied. 'There have been hundreds of deaths over hundreds of years with no evidence and no suspects…the only pattern is the beheading'

'Okay, so what do you think it is? Spirit?'

'Maybe' Sam said as he grabbed his bag and tried to find his EMF meter. 'Hey' he said as he felt something and pulled it out. 'I don't believe it' he gasped and stared at the colt.

'Oh real smooth, you had it the whole time?' Dean snapped. 'I was about to drop a friggen "_A bomb_" on Bela…and you had it?'

'Hey! I searched my whole bag, man. I tipped it out, went through it and everything. I'm telling you: the colt was not here' Sam said honestly. 'And to have it show up like this…'

'Yeah' Dean nodded. 'And I had it last, so what's it doing in your bag?' he wondered but then shut his eyes for a moment. He re-opened them and proceeded to ignore the pressuring pains in his head.

'You alright?' Sam asked; he was starting to realize just how much Dean seemed to be in pain. He was always jerking awake suddenly if he dozed off for a moment, or he was up during the night splashing water on his face. And all the headaches he was getting…

Dean shrugged it off and grabbed a magazine to read, still refusing to tell Sam about his weird dreams that were of strangers dying. So far though, only three of them had come true, so he was certain they weren't premonitions like Sam used to get, but simply freaky dreams. Besides, he wasn't one of the special kids and the yellow-eyed demon was dead.

Sam knew damn well that Dean was hiding something from him, but since he had a few secrets of his own, he didn't push the subject.

* * *

As the week dragged on, Sam and Dean were yet to find any strong leads. There were about a million different legends and myths that could fit this one, and there wasn't a big enough connection between the victims. There were simply too many victims and the only thing they truly had in common was the way they died, as well as the location…the town.

After their failed efforts and frustrating hours were wasted, the boys called Bobby up and he came down to help out after finishing a job nearby. They discussed options and went over the major links again but it simply wasn't getting any further.

Dean had already lost interest in research and was spending most of his time eating at café's or watching TV. Bobby and Sam were hard at work though, since another victim died only two days ago.

'Dean!' Sam snapped. 'Do you mind?' he asked since Dean had the TV up loud while he watched a game.

'What?' Dean asked, yelling over the TV. 'Can't hear you!'

Sam went over and pulled the plug out of the wall, which caused the TV to go blank.

'I was watching that' Dean said, pointing to the blank screen.

'People are dying Dean' Sam rolled his eyes. 'And you're sitting here watching TV?'

Dean thought about it for a moment. 'Ah yep, looks like it' he nodded. 'Besides, you two are working on it'

'You could help' Sam said while Bobby glared.

Dean shrugged and grabbed his jacket and the keys to the Impala. He glanced at his watch. 'Oh, look at that! Lunchtime' he smirked and left the motel.

'I should strangle him!' Bobby growled as he looked back down at the pile of books in front of him at the table.

Sam agreed in annoyance and then sat comfortably on his bed with his laptop.

* * *

Dean got out of his Impala and ran a hand over it smoothly.

'They get all the work, and we get all the fun baby!' he grinned.

'Hi' Dean smiled as he passed an attractive blonde on his way to the café in town.

'Anything I can get you?' the waitress there asked.

'Oh yeah' he smirked, looking her up and down. 'Ah, what's your special?'

'Well, we have a beefy burger on half price today, which are great' she nodded, smiling shyly at him.

'Sounds good enough for me' he grinned and she went to get it. Dean sighed and looked around while he waited for his order. He spotted a girl near the other end of the table. Her eyes were wide and she looked very nervous, occasionally glancing around. Dean frowned in interest and went over.

'Hey' he waved briefly. 'Mind if I join you?'

'What?' she jumped and looked at him. 'Oh…oh yes, sure' she nodded.

'I'm Dean' he said, being friendly.

'Daisy' she nodded. 'I…I'm sorry…I just'

'Woah, wait' he said, stopping her from leaving. 'What are you so freaked out about?'

Daisy gave a small laugh. 'You wouldn't believe me if I told you'

'Try me' Dean encouraged.

'Seriously, you won't'

'Daisy, I've seen things you wouldn't believe either…so please, try me' he said and gave another grin. 'Besides, I'm full of surprises'

'I don't know…oh, okay' she shrugged. 'It happened about two days ago…'

* * *

Sam and Bobby glanced up as Dean returned a few hours later.

'Oh look' Sam said sarcastically. 'It's Captain Useless!'

Dean looked around for a moment until he realized Sam was referring to him.

'Dude, I am not useless. I have many skills' he nodded.

'Yeah, is hunting one of them?' Bobby grunted.

Dean ignored them and grinned some more, he loved this. 'Sleepy Hollows' Dean said again.

'Dude, what the…' Sam paused and thought about it.

'Yeah, ha, ha!' Dean grinned at the look on his brother's face. 'I know what's killing the people in this town'

'A headless horseman?' Sam raised an eyebrow skeptically. 'Are you sure?'

Dean smirked and cleared his throat. 'Two days ago a young and very attractive woman, Daisy, was coming home late from a store, a bit after sundown and she spotted the most recent victim…Bart-something out in the middle of town. She got quite a fright when a headless horseman appeared out of nowhere and used a sword to behead Bart-something' he said and gasped for breath.

'Bartimous' Sam corrected him with the victim's proper name.

'And!' Dean made it clear he wasn't done. 'Daisy, the really hot chick…she said that she was friends with Bart-something and he'd spoken of seeing the headless horseman the day he died, he said that the middle of town was his only protection. She watched the horseman kill him and then it galloped off, vanishing in thin air' Dean nodded smugly. 'How's that for useful?'

'You spend four days doing absolutely nothing, and then after one lunch at a café…you've got all the answers?' Sam rolled his eyes; he couldn't believe it.

'Nothing? I did lots of things' Dean defended himself.

Bobby had shut his books and gave up, he could not believe that Dean had been so useless and lazy for the last few days and then comes walking in with all the information they had been searching for. Only Dean could do something like that.

'Well, the victims had no chance, and none had ever survived' Sam sighed and read off his laptop on basic information about the headless horseman. 'Okay, so basically the man that became the headless horseman was a former member of the Hessian Army around 1776. He was killed in battle, his head blown off by a cannonball' Sam said and Dean sniggered at that, imagining someone's head being blown off that way.

'They say he returned as a spirit to take the heads of the living' Sam concluded.

'Except in this case, the heads aren't being taken' Bobby thought aloud.

'Yeah, maybe it's not the headless horseman, but a headless horseman' Dean shrugged. 'So how do we kill it? It's a spirit right? But I doubt we're going to find his bones' he sighed.

'There is a theory' Bobby spoke. 'But it's never been tried before'

'Yeah, what do we do?' Dean asked.

* * *

Sam and Dean got out of the Impala soon after sundown. Where the murders had taken place in town was rather isolated and everyone had gone to bed.

As they set to work, they could hear Bobby's voice in their heads.

_"You need to find the particular point in which the headless horseman died. Like a sacred tree or object"_

The boys looked around the area but only saw abandoned houses, rusty jungle gym and a statue of a…horseman.

'Bingo' Dean smirked, looking over at the statue in the moonlight. The horseman wore a large brim hat, and the horse was up in his hind legs while the horseman raised his sword high above his head.

_"There should be some sort of marking, like a symbol. If you can find that, then you can trap the horseman. So he won't vanish, but it also means you've got to be ready. It's gonna be one hell of a fight"_

Dean gripped the colt tight in his hands while Sam searched the statue all over, which was aided by his flashlight.

Sam looked around nervously, but it was too far past sundown to see clearly through the mist and darkness.

'Found it!' Sam announced.

_"There is a simple ritual which can be performed to deactivate the symbol's spell, but it's easier to just splash it with holy water and then drip lamb blood over it until it is utterly covered"_

Dean passed the jar to Sam along with the flask of holy water. Sam splashed the water on and the mist began to be blown around, the chill of the night was being noticed. Sam then dripped the lamb blood on the section with the symbol that looked similar to skull, and then glanced around.

At first there was no sound, but then a horse's whining was heard from behind them. The horseman sat atop his black horse, his silver sword gripped tightly in his right hand. The horse started digging at the ground a bit with his hoof like he was getting ready to charge forward, which he was.

Dean aimed the colt but did not get the chance to fire since the headless horseman raced towards him and swung his sword. Lucky for Dean, Sam had seen it coming and tackled his brother to the ground.

Sam and Dean rolled onto their backs and watched as the horseman skidded to a graceful stop and then turned back around to face them once again.

'Okay, that plan went so well' Dean said, not sure what to do.

Sam looked around for the colt and spotted it behind the statue. He made a quick grab for it and aimed it carefully.

'Shoot him in the head!' Dean joked.

Sam rolled his eyes and then fired twice. The first bullet flew just past the headless horseman's shoulder, but the other never even made it to him since he faded away.

'Oh great' Dean said sarcastically and pulled Sam to his feet. Sam gripped the colt firmly and kept an eye on the area while Dean searched his pockets for anything useful.

'Ooooh, a matchbox' Dean said in a mysterious voice. Trying to make a matchbox seem useful, when he actually had no useful means of defending himself or Sam. Although, Sam had the colt so Dean wasn't overly worried about him (bobby had said that it was a different kind of spirit, so the colt is actually useful against the headless horseman). Dean's car was nearby, but he didn't dare to move since he could still hear the horse's breathing and had no intention of losing his head over one bad move…literally.

The horse whined loudly towards their left, which made them face that direction.

The horseman and his black horse faded into view again as they resumed charging. Both boys just ran. But as they did, Sam tripped and the colt slid across the ground, out of his reach. Dean dived to the ground as well to avoid losing his head and the horseman just kept running, vanished as he did so.

'This is so not how I pictured my death' Dean muttered. 'Being chased by some Looney guy with no head in the middle of the night, armed only with a matchbox'

Sam wasn't paying much attention to Dean since he was looking around madly for the colt.

Sam and Dean then froze and looked up slowly. The horse was looking down at them with it's deep eyes. The horseman's sword was raised and ready to slice…

_Scrrrrreeeeeeeeeeee_… an ear-splitting screech reached everyone's ears. Dean had no concern for his life now when he'd heard that since there was only one thing metal around here that could make that kind of sound. He looked over at his car cautiously and started to hyperventilate in panic.

The horseman had vanished again though, so that was a good thing at least.

A loud whine was heard from the horse again and as they reappeared; it was raised up on it's hind legs, sword held high, just like the statue.

Dean kept glancing at his car so he hadn't noticed what Sam had just seen. A human figure ran from behind a small shed and threw a lighter near the horseman. The lighter hit the ground and a ring of fire swept rapidly around the horse and it's headless rider.

A girl about Sam's age and dressed in jeans, strap shirt and boots was now in clearer view since the fire lit up the once-dull surroundings. She threw some dried plants into the flames and slit her forearm, added blood to the flames as well. As she chanted some Latin from a book, Dean finally peeled his eyes away from the Impala and noticed her. She had short hair and there was a tough look about her. Like she wasn't someone you mess with.

The horseman dropped his sword, and without it he was nothing. The sword turned red, like it was soaked in blood and then melted to nothing. The black horse cried out and fell to it's front knees. The horse then let out a final whine before turned to smoke and mist. The horseman stood there, a head materializing on his shoulders just before he burst into non-existent dust.

The fire was a ring around the horseman, but now without him it became a filled-in circle, lighting the town center up even more.

'Ah ha!' Sam got up and grabbed the colt from beside a rock several meters away.

Dean rushed to his car and examined it; yeah…there was a scratch on the side, near the bottom.

'The horseman hates the sound of scratching metal' the woman spoke and the boys tried to remember where they'd heard that voice before…

'You scratched my car!' Dean snapped in more shock and disbelief than anger.

'Oh sorry, should I have let you die?' the woman asked sarcastically, brushing some of her brunette hair from her face. 'At least you didn't light a match' she stated, eyeing the matchbox in Dean's hand. 'Matches create the scent of sulphur and had you of done that you'd have given the horseman a sense of a battlefield…you'd be dead before you could blink' she sighed, approaching them and then Sam knew who she was.

'Wait, you're…Kirsty?' Sam gasped.

'Who?' Dean asked since he was still a bit distracted by the scratch on his car.

'Remember? Monica and Chantelle's friend from Sanford, Maine?' Sam asked.

'Ooh…no' Dean's expression was blank.

An image then flashed into Dean's mind…

--

'_Hey, I'm Chantelle' the blonde girl smiled and then introduced her redhead friend. 'And this is Monica' _

'_Hey guys' Monica grinned and turned to point to a brunette with shorter hair over near the bar. 'And that's our friend Kirsty' she nodded._

_--_

'Oh! Now I know you' he nodded, but was very confused since that entire town and those in it were supposed to have been creations of a trickster. 'But…you're not real'

'I'm about as real as a good kick in the nads' Kirsty said seriously. 'Yeah I was in that town in Maine, but I ain't no trickster's trick. Nice job on that by the way' she winked. 'Blonde wig…blue jacket?' she offered but they just blinked at her. 'Never mind' she sighed, shaking her head.

'You're a hunter?' Sam guessed.

'Something like that' Kirsty nodded. 'So, the mighty Sam and Dean Winchester huh? Looks like I scored myself a bonus' she then gave Dean a proper look. 'Although I hardly call it a bonus' she sighed and noticed the colt in Sam's hand.

'Wait, is that the colt?'

'Maybe' Dean replied. She may have saved their lives but that didn't mean they had to be quick to trust her.

'How long have you had that?' Kirsty asked but got no reply. 'Look, I don't care about the stupid gun alright? I just need to know because if…'

'If what?' Sam questioned once she stopped.

'Just, how long have you had the colt?'

'Two years, roughly' Dean replied. 'Why?'

'And recently, you've never lost it? Never let it out of your sight, not once?' Kirsty asked, noticeably tenser.

Sam and Dean looked at each other but since she did save their lives, they decided to tell her something of the truth.

'Actually' Dean cleared his throat. 'It was…misplaced'

'Misplaced?' Kirsty echoed. 'Oh, you mean like lost?'

'No, I mean like…' Dean thought for a moment. 'Ah yeah…Sam lost it'

'What?' Sam snapped. 'I did not!'

Kirsty rolled her eyes and sighed. 'How long did you lose it for?'

'Does it matter?' Dean asked. 'Why the hell do you want to know that? What's it to you?'

'You boys have no idea what's going on…do you?' Kirsty asked, slightly amused.

'Well why don't you tell us?' Sam asked.

'The colt…I recently heard news that it was a key to someplace in Wyoming' she sighed and the surprised looks on both Sam and Dean's faces verified what she'd just said. 'I'm guessing it was a devil's gate'

'That's a big guess' Dean raised his eyebrow suspiciously.

'About a day or so ago…I heard some more news. And judging that you boys lost the colt up until now…I know it's correct. That it has happened' she said, very worried and even started getting a chill down her spine. 'Which means, we're all as good as dead'

'Why?' Dean asked, sensing this was much worst than a scratch on the Impala. 'What happened?'

'The gate' Kirsty sighed, her tone tense. 'The devil's gate was re-opened'

**Dean is going through a really rough awakening…**

'_Argh!' Dean cried out and grabbed his head with his hands as the pain hit him and his eyes started to burn._

'_He dies Sammy' Dean said and bit his lip. 'We can't let him die'_

**Sam is about to get some shocking news…**

'_Hey Sam' she said, sitting across from him. 'Miss me?'_

'_There are more demons out there than before, and I can say: they're not big fans of yours'_

**Their friends could be in grave danger…**

_'Bobby, Ellen and Jo…no answer on their cells' Dean panicked._

**And right when things couldn't get any worst…**

**It did.**

'_You' Carlene said in a deep, angry tone. 'You didn't tell him, you lied' she frowned and then appeared in front of him, forcing Sam to his knees as a pain reached his chest._

'_Leave him alone, bitch!' Dean screamed out._

**This episode will test not only the brother's…**

**But all those around them…**

_'Who are you?' Bela snapped, pulling out her gun to aim it at the intruder. 'And how did you get past the alarm?'_

**Until.  
The very.  
End.**

_Coming Soon..._


	19. Long Time No Seen

**Author's notes: I updated this earlier than planned, but mainly cuz I can, but yeah...I really wanna know what everyone thinks of this one more than most of the others :P This is the first big ep leading up towards the finale. So basically from this ep onwards...everything is huge, and you'll start to find out sthe answers to ome of your many questions. **

**I would like to give a huge thanks to _Tuffman_ for not only his review but also cuz the answering machines in this ep, he came up with them (except Bela's). So yeah. There is more Kirsty throughout as she plays an important role in what's going to happen. Green-eyes (Amaranth) is a very mysterious character, you'll find out a bit more soon neough. And yes, the brothers will be back soon...I have an entire ep+ based on them cuz they're important characters too. There are so many more twists and turned coming up...so enjoy!! And please let me know what you all think! Plz Review!**

** A few spoilers from 'Dream a little dream of me' and 'Just in Bello'. Song from teaser is:** **_Erin: Solas_****

* * *

**

**19 Long time no seen**

Milton, Vermont

The Impala was parked outside one of the motel rooms where the boys lay in their beds fast asleep. The moonlight was coming through a gap in the curtains, giving the room a calm glow. It had been a whole week since they'd received news of the Devil's gate being opened again and it was fair to say that both brothers were very tense. Sam still hadn't read his letter from Caroline and didn't intend to…ever, but little did he know…Dean had even bigger problems than he did.

--

_The house was dark and quiet, in a way that made any hunter very nervous. The floorboards creaked beneath the man's feet as he held his machete at the ready; each step he took was taken with extreme precaution. He then froze and listened with so much concentration. After assuming it save to continue, he wandered past a large pile of books and then into the kitchen. It looked rather unused, but something about it gave him a gut-wrenching feeling._

'_I've been expecting you' a voice spoke from behind him._

_Bobby Singer turned around and stared eye to eye with a bald man, he then let out a scream of utmost pain…_

_--_

'NO!!' Dean cried out so loud that Sam almost died in his sleep. He looked over at his big brother in alarm and saw the way Dean was shaking.

'Dean?' Sam asked, very concerned. He realized Dean was almost crying, so he got out of bed and went to his side. 'Dean, talk to me man' he said, placing a hand on Dean's shoulder.

'Argh!' Dean cried out and grabbed his head with his hands as the pain hit him and his eyes started to burn. The motel room faded in and out of view, but then was of the house again…Bobby's house.

--

'_I've been expecting you' a voice spoke from behind him._

_Bobby Singer turned around and stared eye to eye with a bald man, he then let out a scream of utmost pain. He fell onto his knees and held his chest tightly, coughing up blood as he did. Bobby was choking but managed to still scream in pain, which went on for several more minutes until he fell forward…dead._

_--_

'Aaarrrgh!' Dean screamed again and the moonlit motel room faded back into view. There was one last glimpse of Bobby laying dead in his own puddle of blood before Dean was able to make out Sam's face.

'Sammy' he sniffed, tears already soaking his cheeks as the image stuck with him.

'Dean, I'm right here' Sam told him. He was scared, terrified even…but he wasn't going to leave Dean's side until he knew he was okay. He couldn't remember the last time he'd seen Dean this broken up about something.

'He dies Sammy' Dean said and bit his lip. 'We can't let him die'

'Who?' Sam questioned, sitting closer since he could hardly hear Dean's voice.

'Bobby' Dean choked out, hardly being able to talk but Bobby was like a father to him now and to watch him die like that…so powerless to stop it.

Sam didn't question anymore since now was clearly not the time to get details.

'Dean, we're not going to let Bobby die, okay?' he tried to comfort him

'You okay bro?'

Dean sniffed again but shook his head honestly. 'You didn't see it' he said, his voice a bit stronger now. 'He was…screaming…and the…blood' Dean then felt very ill. He jumped up off the bed and raced into the bathroom, puking his stomach contents up into the toilet. Sam got off the bed as well and waited by the bathroom door.

Dean was in there for some time and then was rinsing his mouth, splashing water on his face and seemed reasonably okay…considering.

'Dean?' Sam asked and followed him once he left the bathroom. 'You're not okay, are you?' he stated more than asked.

Dean stared at Sam for a moment and winced slightly as his head hurt and he got a quick flash of Bobby dying all over again. He shook his head and tried not to cry again.

'First mum, then dad…even you've left me' Dean said. 'And now Bobby?'

'Dean, I came back' Sam replied. 'And we're not going to lose Bobby'

'You don't understand…actually, you probably do' Dean remembered.

'Premonitions?' Sam guessed.

'Dude, you really are psychic' Dean said in surprise.

'No Dean, it fits the symptoms' Sam replied. 'The bad headaches, lying about being okay…and I see the way you read the morning papers, like you were bracing yourself for the worst. But why…how?'

Dean shrugged, part of him relieved Sam knew what he was going through. 'I don't know' he replied honestly. 'How did you do it Sam?'

'Cuz, I had you' Sam shrugged and saw Dean was hardly keeping it together. He went over and pat Dean's shoulder, not sure what to do but wasn't surprised as Dean pulled him into a hug.

It was moments like these that reminded Sam and Dean just how dependent they were of each other and just how strong their bond was as brothers.

Dean moved away after another minute or so.

'I think I'm okay' Dean nodded.

'You better be' Sam gave him an understanding smirk. 'But if you're not, I'm not going anywhere'

* * *

It was 9:30 the following morning and Sam was out getting breakfast while Dean took his time to drag himself out of bed.

"_Bobby here, I can't make it to my phone, or I don't wanna pick up. So leave a message and I may get back to you"_

'Damnit!' Dean cursed. He was being paranoid but he also knew the Devil's gate was opened and wondered why no one had told them. He dialed another number and waited as it rung.

"_This is Ellen. If it's important then leave a message. If not, hang up"_

Dean was very concerned then, so he tried any other number.

"_Hey, this is Jo…duh. You should know you called me. Okay ah…you know what to do…beep"_

Sam came into the room and saw Dean looking like he was freaking out big time. He also remembered the Impala being in perfect condition so he had no idea what this was about to make Dean panicky like that.

'Bobby, Ellen and Jo…no answer on their cells' Dean panicked. 'You know anyone that knows our secret that you can call…now?'

Sam pulled out his cell phone then, also extremely worried.

"_You have reached Bela. If this is important or involving business, then please leave a message…otherwise, I'm not interested in your call"_

'Ah hey Bela, it's Sam' he said, leaving a message. 'Just…let me know if you get this, please' he closed his phone.

'Bela?' Dean pulled a face but that was the least of his problems right now.

'I'm sure they're fine' Sam said, but was uncertain. 'Besides, I think I've found a case'

'A case?' Dean replied, surprised that Sam could think of a case at a time like this. 'Fine, what?'

'Heart attacks' Sam sighed. 'A few random, healthy people have died of heart attacks in the last four years' he went to explain but Dean cut him off.

'We're hunters, not doctors, Sam'

'Yeah, but a few of the victims have had a witness or two. The recent victim, Peter, said he saw a woman wearing a white, ragged dress and she was standing over him. He died a few minutes later. I looked into it and turns out a few others have spoken of her just before they died'

'So we're thinking spirit?' Dean asked.

'Yeah, seems like the ones she's after are the only ones that can see her too, so it's going to be tough'

'Any connections between the victims?'

'No, nothing' Sam shrugged. 'Seems completely random'

'Dude, it's never random' Dean rolled his eyes and then placed his cell phone to his ear again.

"_Bobby here, I can't make it to my phone, or I don't wanna pick up. So leave a message and I may get back to you"_

'Okay look, I'm gonna stay here and try to get someone on the phone…think you can handle this case without me for now?'

'You sure?' Sam asked and sighed. 'Okay, yeah okay…call me if you get a hold of someone'

* * *

While Dean tried to get through to Bobby, Ellen or Jo…Sam went down to the local library to do some research since he really didn't have much to go by. He was reading over the death records for the last few hundred years when he heard a woman's voice from right behind him.

'Can I join you?' she asked.

'Ah yeah…I'm just-' Sam glanced up as she came around into his line of view and he utterly froze.

'Hey Sam' she said, sitting across from him. 'Miss me?'

* * *

'Hello?'

'Ellen! Thank God!' Dean breathed in relief. 'Why didn't you pick up?'

'Dean?' Ellen frowned. 'I was out back, not used to using a damned cell phone. Something wrong?' she guessed.

'You hear about the Devil's gate?' Dean asked, getting straight to it.

'Yeah, can you believe it?' she said in worried tone.

'No, I had to hear it from another hunter. How come you didn't tell us?'

'I thought you knew, got word from Bobby last week' Ellen told him. 'Hey, have you heard from Jo?'

'No, I've been trying to call her…been hitting message bank'

'Yeah' Ellen said, she was clearly very tensed at the moment. 'Look, I gotta go' she said. 'You call if you need anything sweetie' she then hung up.

'That was weird' Dean sighed and tried to call Jo again…nothing.

* * *

'Ruby?' Sam snapped in shock. He could not believe that he was currently looking at the last person he'd ever expected to see again.

'Yeah, that's my name' Ruby shrugged. 'You can't get rid of me that easily'

'What happened? And how did you get same body again? I thought if you were sent to Hell you-'

'Sam' She butted in, and only then Sam noticed she looked very edgy about being here. 'I don't have time, okay? And in case you haven't noticed…the gate was opened, again' she inhaled slowly and then leaned closer, lowering her tone. 'There are more demons out there than before, and I can say: they're not big fans of yours' she nodded. 'You may have escaped a war last time, saved Dean's sorry ass…but this is bigger than anything you've ever heard of before. Just…be careful' she said and got up. 'I can't stay…but Sam, don't tell Dean I'm back'

'Why not?' Sam wondered.

'If you wanna live: trust me' Ruby nodded and walked off.

Sam frowned and turned around, only to find she was gone…

* * *

Dean glanced up as Sam came back an hour or so later.

'Hey, find anything?'

'Yeah' Sam nodded. 'Um, local woman…died four years ago of heart attack. The doctors think someone had deliberately tried to kill her to cover up a secret, but it was never proved' he explained. 'Carlene White' he said her name. 'Cremated'

'Cremated?' Dean groaned. 'Our favourite kind!' he snapped sarcastically. 'Oh, I ah…I got hold of Ellen and Bobby. But no Jo. Ellen saids she can't reach her either, she's worried'

'I doubt Jo would answer Ellen's calls anyway' Sam told him. 'You know how those two are? Jo's more likely to kill Ellen than to answer her calls'

'And mine? Dude, she's not picking up' he thought for a moment and then sighed. 'Yeah, you're right…I'll try again later. How do we kill Miss White?'

'Ah, her grandfather left her a place in town, which is close to all of the deaths. Maybe it's an object? Or she's…I got nothing' Sam gave up. 'I can't find any link between the victims; I don't know how, man…I just. It doesn't make sense'

'Story of our lives' Dean replied. 'Okay, tell me about the victims'

'Ah, they're all aged from 16 to about 85…male and female. They were either alone or with a friend when they suddenly see a woman in a white but ragged dress and with long, dark hair. She watched him or her and then the victim would have a heart attack' he sighed. 'That's all I've got'

'And you said the woman Carlene died four years ago right? Round about when the killings started?'

'Yeah, she died the same way she's killing her victims' Sam nodded.

'And her doctor thought someone killed her to cover up a nasty little secret? So maybe…' he trailed off and Sam got it.

'Maybe her spirit is killing people that had hidden secrets? But it would have to be big enough to kill them right?'

'Yeah, like something that ended in tragedy, or…or a death' Dean got up and put one of his jackets on, grabbing the keys to the Impala after he pocketed his cell phone again.

'That house her grandfather left her? I think we better check it out' he told Sam.

* * *

FBI agent Judith Hall glanced up as her partner Bill McConnell headed toward where she was waiting in the car.

'Coffee, black' he said and handed it to her. 'So, got anything?'

'Not enough' she frowned. 'Seems they were last seen in West Virginia, and before that…Wisconsin' she said, getting increasivly annoyed. 'We lost them in Louisiana, they were then in Kentucky before Sam was comatose in Ohio…which I find very interesting. Guess they had a falling out? Hm…well they went to Maine for a really short time and Oklahoma…North Carolina…Mississippi…South Dakota' she continued to mark places on the map she had open on her lap. 'There is no pattern! It's like they picked some random place to show up next. But people have died everywhere they go, we've got to find them!'

'How?' Bill asked, more annoyed with Judith's obsession than those she was obsessed with. 'I mean it's like predicting…'

'I don't care how, but we will find them!' Judith said and tossed the map away, starting the engine and driving out of the gas station.

* * *

Sam and Dean had broken a window around the back of the house and gone inside, hoping that no one had seen them since it was late afternoon. The house was dark and very dusty. But it looked like it had been a very royal place to live in once. The antiques that were around the place, along with large mirrors on the walls and the long dining tables. There was also a large chandelier above the table that reflected some of the setting sun that shone through the partly open curtains.

'Oh man, I'd love to own a place like this' Dean grinned. 'Not live in it, but own it'

'What 's the point of having a house this big and not living in it?' Sam wondered. 'And you'd think this place could have some kind of alarm? Security cameras…?' Sam then glanced around the ceiling and at odd objects in case there were hidden cameras or motion detectors.

'Chicks dig places like these. Chandeliers, nice little cushions on the seats…freaky-ass paintings on every wall…and yeah' he also became cautious of hidden security measures. Dean went towards the front door where he found their alarm solution. The alarm keypad was yanked out, wires shredded and broken. He frowned and turned back to look at the room. Nothing seemed broken or stolen.

'I'm gonna have a look upstairs' Dean announced, pulling out his EMF meter from the pocket inside his jacket.

'Sure' Sam nodded but since they were looking for a spirit, he used an infrared thermal scanner. He used it to search for any hot or cold in the area. Since he knew that spirits would often change the temperature of an area, assuming that this was the area that Carlene White was haunting. It was worth a try.

Dean wandered around upstairs but there was nothing that caught his attention and the EMF meter wasn't giving off anything. He sighed and paused as he entered what appeared to be the main bedroom. Dean grinned a bit at the sight of things and imagined what he could do if he had the kind of money that could afford a place like this. He sat on the massive bed, just to get a feel of it, but there wasn't anything supernaturally interesting about this house. He glanced around the room, seeing the many paintings, wardrobes and desk, along with a part stone statue, and then on the bedside table was a vase thing.

Downstairs, Sam wasn't getting much more than Dean was. He put the scanner back into the inside of his jacket and sighed, this was a waste of time.

He heard footsteps behind him and assumed it was Dean.

'Hey, nothing here-' he stopped and gulped as he spotted a woman a few meters from him near the corner. She stared at him with her unblinking, dark eyes that had shadows around them. She didn't move, but just stood there in her ragged, slightly torn white dress. Her dark hair sat on her shoulders and looked like animal hair rather than any form of human hair. Sam also noticed the air was now cold and foggy when he breathed out.

'You' Carlene said in a deep, angry tone. 'You didn't tell him, you lied' she frowned and then appeared in front of him, forcing Sam to his knees as a pain reached his chest.

'Argh!' he screamed out as it was like a knife piercing right through him. Her hand was on his chest, right where he was sure his heart was.

'Sam?' Dean looked down and saw his brother alone, but in a terrible amount of pain. 'SAM!' he bolted down the stairs and grabbed him.

'She…' Sam pointed to the space above him. Dean shot the space with his rock-salt loaded shotgun. Sam gasped for air and the pain subsided.

'She came after you?' Dean asked, surprised and then felt a bit disappointed since that meant Sam was keeping a dark secret from his family, meaning him.

Sam couldn't reply as he was trying to breath. 'Argh!' he screamed out again as she grabbed him from behind.

Dean shot at her again, even though he couldn't really see her.

'How do we stop her?' Sam gasped, clutching his chest. 'She was…cremated'

'Cremated' Dean echoed and realized something. 'There's a freakish vase thing upstairs' he remembered and helped Sam up since he wasn't going to leave him to have a heart attack.

They reached the main bedroom again and Dean grabbed the urn. He held it and let it drop. It made Sam jump as it smashed to pieces on the wooden floor, ashes scattered around it.

Dean handed the gun to Sam and then raced downstairs to where they'd come in through one of the windows. Their bags were there so he went through his and grabbed some things he needed. Once he reached the room again, Sam was choking a bit, clutching his chest still. Dean fired his shotgun angrily.

'Leave him alone, bitch!' Dean screamed out.

Sam sat on his hands and knees, watching Dean tip salt over the ashes and then some liquid.

'You're gonna…burn ashes?' Sam asked, not too convinced that it was going to work.

'You get a better idea?' Dean frowned at Sam.

'Argh!' Sam yelped again.

Dean threw the lit matches onto the mess and it lit up, he also added a bit of Latin, thinking this had to be the stupidest thing they'd ever done.

Sam gasped for breath again and a woman materialized into view beside him. She stared at the ashes and dying flames in shock and hurt.

'No' she gasped and then screamed out, her body turned to ashes and swirled around the room before faded away altogether.

'You okay Sammy?' Dean asked, so relieved that his stupid plan had actually worked.

'It's Sam' his brother managed to say.

'Of course it is' Dean nodded and pulled Sam to his feet. Offering his support. 'Come on Sammy' he said and grabbed their stuff. The house was nice and all, but now they just wanted out.

* * *

Bela Talbot was in her apartment; she'd just gotten back from a meeting with a buyer. It had gone well and she had been able to sell a very valuable item for twice it's actual worth.

She closed the door behind her and then froze as a woman was sitting at her table.

'Who are you?' Bela snapped, pulling out her gun to aim it at the intruder. 'And how did you get past the alarm?'

Ruby turned around and smiled. 'That gun won't do much good' she smiled, her eyes blinking black for a moment. She got up and headed towards Bela, whom had lowered her gun.

'Bela Talbot' Ruby said, looking her up and down. 'Oh how I have wanted find and kill you for so long' she then frowned, clearly not in a good mood with her. 'Do you have any idea how much it took for me to save Sam and Dean's sorry asses without you stealing the colt from them? Mind you, it wouldn't even work if it wasn't for my generosity' she sighed. 'And no, I'm not lying. Yes, demons lie…but I am _so_ not in the mood for any crap' Ruby said, standing right in front of Bela now. 'You have something I want'

'I don't work charity cases' Bela stated. 'What's in it for me?'

'Well, I don't have much to offer…other than your life' Ruby said.

'I don't respond well to threats' Bela told her.

'Oh I know' Ruby shrugged. 'But if I kill you, I'm going to find it anyway'

'What is it you're after exactly?' Bela asked curiously.

'You stole it recently…from a young boy about eight. Cute kid' she said. 'Yeah, the chain' she nodded, reading Bela's thoughts. 'I need it'

'In exchange for…what?' Bela asked, keeping her business tone even.

Ruby rolled her eyes and reached behind her jacket and pulled out a large magnifying glass, or so it seemed. It had an iron handle with small symbols engraved on it. 'See this? It's the foreseeing glass magnifier…or something' Ruby explained. 'Look into it and you can see right through it. Nothing can hide from it. No spirit, demon or otherwise. And it's worth well over five billion. There's only three in the entire world' she nodded. 'Now give me the damn chain, and we'll call it even'

Bela stared at the object for a moment and then smirked. She threw the chain to Ruby, whom caught it.

Ruby handed the object over to Bela and then turned to leave. 'Oh, and you tell anyone you saw me…it really will cost you your life…bitch' she then left the room.

Bela sighed and pulled out her cell phone, seeing she had a message.

'_Ah hey Bela, it's Sam. Just…let me know if you get this, please' _

Bela frowned a bit, confused as to why the hell Sam had left her a message. She shook her head and called him back.

* * *

'Yeah, okay thanks' Sam nodded and hung up. He glanced over to Dean and shrugged. 'What? Bela said she was busy, which is why she didn't answer my call. She then told me never to leave a stupid, cryptic message again'

'Oh yeah, she's a real people-person' Dean rolled his eyes. 'So Sam, you gonna tell me?'

'Tell you what?' Sam wondered, half honestly.

'Carlene White's spirit when after those that hid dark secrets from their family…and she went after you'

'So?' Sam frowned, turning away from Dean. 'Ah, any luck with Jo?' he tried to change the topic.

'No, she's still a no-go' Dean replied. 'Sam, since when did we have so many secrets between us?'

Sam didn't answer as he looked up and a bald man was standing on the other end of their motel room.

Dean was instantly to his feet and really mad.

'You' he glared.

'Yes' the man smirked, his eyes flickering emerald green. 'Me'

'_It must be hard Dean, after all the faith you put in your little brother, after all the efforts you go to protect someone that doesn't need protecting…that he keeps such dark secrets from you. Secrets that would blow your mind'_

**Wake up, oh wake up, don't sleep, please  
I had another one of those dreams  
Where your feet are bound together  
And the tin man is spinning again  
Hold my hand, I will stand as the world turns around me**

'_I haven't been here more than five minutes and you're already trying to get rid of me' Jo rolled her eyes. 'I have some important information for you' she lowered her voice._

**Who's gonna carry the blame?  
Who's gonna take up the campaign?  
When these injured streets are bleeding?**

_Ruby spun around in genuine fear. 'Leave me alone!' she pleaded. 'I swear, I didn't tell Sam! Just…leave me alone!'_

**And I am losing my hold  
There are soldiers in the hallway  
They will break down these walls**

'_Dean, where were you?' Sam asked. 'You were gone like an hour'  
_'_I was?' Dean winced a little._

**And I know you will try  
But you cannot protect me from these shadows inside  
'Cause these dreams I have are so much bigger  
Than the blade of a knife or a shotgun's trigger**

'_He thinks he's heard of it before, but it is very ancient. He also said to be damn careful cuz it works with demons and only high-powered ones'_

'_Sam?' Bela's rushed voice replied instantly. 'I just heard from one of my contacts that a group of demons are looking for you and Dean' she said. 'They know about your ability'_

**Who's gonna carry the blame?  
Who's gonna take up the campaign?  
When these injured streets are bleeding?**

_'Bring it on, bitch' Jo smirked_

_**Coming soon…**_


	20. Weakness

**Author's Notes: **Thanks to **tuff_man** for your review! I never intended to keep Ruby out so I'm also glad she's back. You will find out where Jo is soon enough. And the chain that Ruby wants...I can't really give that away just yet. Glad you liked it!

Sorry for the "Hiatus" of this story but it wasn't abandoned, just had less and less time on my hands but that isn't an issue now. I will update again in a week or so. Please review and let me know whatcha think!

**Note:** This chapter contrains sexual references!

* * *

Previously…

_'Carlene White's spirit went after those that hid dark secrets from their family…and she went after you dude'_

_'So?' Sam frowned, turning away from Dean. 'So ah, any luck with Jo?' he tried to change the topic._

_'No, she's still a no-go' Dean replied. 'Sam, since when did we have so many secrets between us?'_

_Sam didn't answer as he looked up and a bald man was standing on the other end of their motel room._

_Dean was instantly to his feet and really mad._

_'You' he glared._

_'Yes' the man smirked, his eyes flickering emerald green. 'Me'_

_--_

**20 Weakness**

'He's the one that kills Bobby' Dean explained to Sam. 'What the hell do you want?' he then yelled at the man.

'Me? Oh nothing' he shrugged. 'But I must say, creating those premonitions of yours…so much fun' he smirked. 'I mean last time we met I believe it was at the crossroad? Hm' he nodded. A simple movement of this hand sent Dean flying into a wall. Dean landed on his bed and bounced off it. Sam was also pinned to the opposite wall.

'Dean, Dean, Dean' the man shook his head and looked down at him. 'Those visions you've been having? They're all just a part of my fun' he smirked and then walked over to Sam.

'Now you my boy, I don't believe we've met properly. I'm Amaranth' he smirked and held out a hand but since Sam was pinned to the wall, he couldn't even move his hand to shake it…not that he wanted to.

'What do you want?' Sam gasped out angrily.

'Like I said before: nothing' Amaranth smiled. 'I just wanted to meet you boys properly and all, since I doubt you'll be living for much longer' he said knowledgably. 'I heard your little friend is back' he said to Sam. 'It's been what…almost a year now?' he sighed. 'But you haven't told Dean about that, have you?' he moved to where Dean was lying on the floor, very sore. It had been quite a throw.

'Oh no, little Sammy has been keeping so much from you' he smirked.

'It's Sam' Sam growled from the other side of the room.

Amaranth sighed and crouched down to Dean, ignoring the evil glare he was being given.

'It must be hard Dean, after all the faith you put in your little brother, after all the efforts you go to protect someone that doesn't need protecting…that he keeps such dark secrets from you. Secrets that would blow your mind' he sniggered and stared at Dean's left forearm.

'Argh!' Dean screamed out as a symbol burned into his skin.

'So you don't forget' Amaranth whispered and then went back over to Sam.

'Well, it's been lovely, but I got more of your friends to visit…'

Sam felt the grip on him weaken so he lunged himself at Amaranth but he had vanished too quickly.

'Son of a bitch!' Sam cursed loudly and then went over to where Dean was.

'Dean?' he asked, helping him up.

Dean shoved him away angrily and went to the bathroom, slamming the door behind him.

Dean checked Sam hadn't followed and then looked down at his burnt forearm. A symbol was scarred there as though it had been there for months, but it still stung like hell.

'Damnit' he cursed and tried putting cold water on it, which helped a little. But it didn't go away. He then got into a shower as an excuse for hiding in the bathroom, again. Dean made sure he wore a long-sleeved shirt and then went back into the motel room.

* * *

_Five days later…_

Bridgeport, Connecticut

Jo Harvelle wandered down the walkway and paused at one of the motel room doors. She stood in front of it and knocked loudly.

'Jo?' Sam gasped as he opened the door and saw her there, and then gave her a quick hug. Dean jumped up from his bed at her name and came over as well.

'Hey, bit of a fuzzy welcome, don't you think?' Jo pulled a confused expression.

'We've been trying to call you for weeks' Dean said. 'Ellen is so worried she's almost having kittens'

'I'm touched…really' Jo said. 'Well, I'm fine, really…just bad reception and I've been busy'

'What, hunting?' Sam wondered.

Jo nodded and glanced down at the salt line at the door, hesitating. 'I ah, you hear about the Devil's gate?'

Sam nodded 'Did Bobby tell you about it?' he then asked curiously.

'Yeah' Jo nodded. 'Just our luck, huh?'

'What are you doing here?' Dean asked, finding it very odd.

'I haven't been here more than five minutes and you're already trying to get rid of me' Jo rolled her eyes. 'I have some important information for you' she lowered her voice.

'Come in' Sam offered, trying to provide more privacy.

'Ah' Jo glanced at the salt line again, which Dean noticed this time. 'No thanks; I'm in a hurry. Look-'

'Where were you?' Dean asked, his tone slightly harsher.

'What?' Jo frowned. 'I told you-'

'You weren't hunting' Dean stated and Sam looked confused.

'If you don't want my help…fine' Jo said angrily. 'You know, after everything that's happened, I thought you'd be a little grateful, apparently I was wrong' she turned to leave.

'Dean?' Sam looked at his brother questionably.

'Cristo' Dean hissed.

Jo flinched and paused for a moment. As the boys watched her back, her eyes flickered black for a moment. Jo turned around with normal, glaring eyes.

'What?' she asked. 'Oh, you think I'm possessed?' she snapped. 'As if'

'Then prove it' Sam told her.

'I don't have to prove anything!' Jo yelled at them. 'I come here to try and help you guys out, and this is what I get in return?' she shook her head angrily. 'I don't believe it!'

'Neither do I' Dean sighed, shrugging. 'I thought Jo was better than that' he sighed and pulled a holy water flask from behind his black, splashing her right in the face.

'Argh!' Jo screamed out, placing her hands over her steaming face. She fell to her knees and Sam cleared the salt line so they could drag her inside. Once she was inside the room and the door was re-locked, Sam fixed the salt line again. He then drew a Devil's Trap on the floor while Dean tied "Jo" to a chair. She glared at them and then sighed, her eyes turning black.

'Okay, you caught me' Jo said. 'But I really did come to offer information'

'Why the hell would you want to help us?' Dean asked, not believing her.

'I don't want to help you' Jo frowned and then looked over at Sam. 'I want to help you, Sam Winchester'

'I'm fine, thanks' Sam frowned.

'Argh!' Jo screamed as Dean splashed some more holy water on her while Sam started chanting Latin from memory.

'_They're coming'_ Jo's voice changed to become deeper and darker, almost like a growl. '_They're going to find you and there is nothing to can do to stop him_!' she said and then screamed again, staring up at the ceiling, mouth wide. The black demonic smoke poured from Jo's mouth and then vanished through the ceiling. Jo's mouth closed and she hung her head, blood dripping from her lip.

'Jo?' Dean asked in concerned while Sam untied her.

'Dean?' she gasped softly but didn't open her eyes. She winced and was helped up from the chair. 'Oh, my head' she placed a hand over her forehead.

'What happened?' Sam asked while Dean helped Jo to sit on a bed.

'I was checking my phone…' Jo tried to remember. 'About a few weeks ago and then…it just went dark. I could see and heard some things, but it was like it was too far away…I was possessed?' she opened her eyes and glanced at them, touching her bleeding lip carefully.

'Yeah' Dean nodded.

'We should have found out what it wanted' Sam frowned, since the demon said he had information for him.

'It had Jo, we couldn't torture it out of him!' Dean snapped.

'Yeah well he was going to tell us without that!' Sam snapped back, annoyed since he wanted to know.

'I am not going to have this conversation with you now' Dean growled. 'Since when do you care what demons have to say, other than with Ruby last year of course'

'Since when do you not?' Sam said angrily. 'Oh wait, yeah…you had a nice chat with Casey last year'

'That was different' Dean got up and faced Sam.

'Um, excuse me? Headache' Jo pointed out and the boys just turned away from each other. 'Thank you' Jo sighed. 'Much appreciated' She got up and winced again. 'Okay, I need whiskey' she announced.

'You sound more like Ellen everyday' Dean sighed.

Jo ignored her sore head and whipped around to glare at him. 'You ever say that again and I will not only kill you, but I will use pliers, knives and a whole lot of vinegar' she glared, her face inches from his.

'Point taken' Dean gulped. 'Whiskey it is'

* * *

'I'm not staying long though' Jo said as they sat at a table at a local bar. It was a classic country-styled bar and was rather crowded, a bit much for this time of day though.

'Clearly' Dean nodded and she took a big sip.

'You sure you don't want to call Ellen? Let her know you're okay?' Sam asked but received the same glare she'd given Dean before. 'Forget it' Sam replied quickly, not wanting to find out exactly what Jo could do with vinegar.

Both boys watched as a woman walked past, in her jeans and strapless shirt. Jo rolled her eyes as both boys seemed quite interested in her.

'She's pretty' Sam said.

'Sam, as your brother, I don't want to see you embarrass yourself. So, I'm telling you: you've got no hope' Dean told him, putting his glass down.

'Oh, really?' Sam laughed. 'As my brother, you'd love to see me embarrass myself. You just want to hit on her'

'I saw her first!' Dean said in his own defense.

'You did not' Sam retaliated.

'Did' Dean replied, just as stubbornly.

They watched the woman going over to a table; she turned back and winked. Although it was rather difficult to tell which of them she had winked at.

'Sorry buddy…looks like she has taste' Sam smiled at Dean.

'What's that supposed to mean?' Dean frowned.

Jo grinned and turned to the man beside her. 'Ten bucks saids Dean gets her' she said.

'Nah, the taller one…Sam' the man ran a hand over his beard. 'Twenty bucks' he handed it to Jo.

'Bring it on, bitch' Jo smirked and the guy laughed. His friend then came over.

'I dunno, Dean might have her' he nodded, holding up a note.

* * *

While the boys started to make their moves, Ruby was halfway across the state…

She frowned and stared hard into the mirror of the public bathroom. She moved some hair from one side so she could see the mark on her neck; it was identical to the mark on Dean's forearm. She placed her hand over it and winced a little, once she removed her hand…the mark was gone.

'Nice try' Amaranth smiled from behind her.

Ruby spun around in genuine fear. 'Leave me alone!' she pleaded. 'I swear, I didn't tell Sam! Just…leave me alone!'

* * *

'And Sam sleeps with a nightlight' Dean told the woman smugly.

'Oh…' she raised an eyebrow at Sam.

'Yeah, well Dean doesn't always go for the ladies' Sam told her, smirking at Dean.

'Oh!' the woman cast a frown at Dean.

'Ha, ha! He's so funny!' Dean laughed sarcastically but the woman walked off.

'You take that back!' Dean glared at his brother.

'Make me!' Sam replied.

Dean grabs and tackles Sam while Jo accepts more bets, since she had developed quite a crowd of betters now.

Sam released Dean once he saw his brother wince in pain.

'Dean?' he asked, but Dean just rushed off out of sight.

'Is he okay?' the woman asked, coming back over which provoked cheers from the crowd.

'Oh great' Jo rolled her eyes, seeing she'd lost her bet. 'Dean Winchester owes me big!'

Dean moved back his sleeve to see his scared burning. He placed his hand over it but nothing happened. It felt white hot, but the room and sounds surrounding him were getting foggy. His eyes rolled back into his head as he fell sideways and lay unconscious on the floor…

* * *

'Dean' he heard someone's voice. 'Dean?' she asked again, a bit louder.

'Hm?' Dean opened his eyes and looked around. He was lying on the floor only a few meters from the toilets.

Kirsty was crouched down beside him, looking concerned.

'Are you drunk? Cuz you passed out' Kirsty told him, helping him up.

'What are you doing here?' Dean asked, stretching, since he felt a bit weird.

'Hunting, some ancient gargoyle creature is feeding off people in their homes before setting it alight' she shrugged. 'I'm glad I ran into you though because I might need some help since you've got the colt and all. The gargoyle is immune to salt, iron and holy water' she sighed. 'I don't know how to kill it and it's a stone during the day'

'Tried smashing it?' Dean asked.

'Yeah, it just forms itself back' she sighed. 'Where's Sam? Shouldn't he be here?'

'He is here' Dean said and went back into the main room in search of his brother and Jo.

'They were here' Dean frowned and then spotted them nearby. 'Hey Sammy' he said, reaching him.

'Dean, where were you?' Sam asked. 'You were gone like an hour'

'I was?' Dean winced a little. 'Jo, this is Kirsty' he then introduced her.

'You a hunter?' Jo asked.

'Something like that' Kirsty nodded and the girls shook hands. 'And I guess we both lost our money, betting on the wrong horse' Kirsty gave Dean a glare.

'Hardly' Sam sighed, glancing over at the woman, whom was now dancing with another guy.

'Anyway, I gotta get going' Jo sighed; pocketing the money she'd stolen from the betters. 'See ya around Winchester' she said and left through the back door.

'Yeah, I'm gonna go too' Sam said as he glanced over at the clock and it was well past 10pm.

'I'm staying' Dean replied. He wasn't giving up on that woman yet, there was no way his brother could beat him at a very attractive woman like her.

'I got nothing better to do either' Kirsty shrugged. 'My shout?' she asked Dean and he nodded.

'What is she doing here?' Sam asked, finding it strange.

'Working a case, some ancient gargoyle thing that we hadn't picked up on' Dean said and handed Sam the Impala's keys. 'I'll be back late'

'I know' Sam rolled his eyes and left.

Dean watched him leave, he then sighed and turned back to Kirsty as she was heading over with their drinks.

'So, should I leave you to it?' she asked.

'Hm?' Dean glanced away from one of the waitresses.

'Well you're clearly here hit on some slut and hope to get her number, if not take her home and have your way?' Kirsty asked casually, taking Dean a bit by surprised in how upfront she was about it. She smirked at his expression and nodded. 'Yeah, thought so'

Dean frowned and hated an almost complete stranger to have figured him out so quickly so he tried to prove her wrong. 'Nah, I think I might go' he shrugged.

'Without finishing your beer?' she glanced at it. 'Whatever, I'm not staying long'

'Then we better make it worthwhile' Dean smirked, not being able to help himself since she was attractive and he found her very interesting.

'You're right' she nodded. 'Oh you mean together? Nah, I have taste' she smirked.

'Or…you could just leave' Dean frowned, taking another sip of his beer. 'By the way, how did you get into this business?'

'Huh?' Kirsty frowned at him, drinking the last of her beer.

'Hunting' Dean said, slightly suspicious since she seemed utterly confused at first.

'I…' Kirsty sighed, putting her empty glass down. 'I'm not a hunter; I mean I am but…not really. I mean…not anymore'

'Not anymore? What about the horseman, and you said you're in town hunting a gargoyle thing' Dean frowned, putting his glass down as well.

'It's a long story, not one I'm in the mood to tell' she sighed, looking away sadly.

Dean saw the look across her face and glanced at her empty glass. 'Well, another beer?' he offered.

'I'll pass' she rolled her eyes. 'I do stupid things when I have a bit too much to drink' she sighed.

'Everyone is entitled to make mistakes' he shrugged. 'I do it all the time'

'Of course you do' she smiled. 'But…' she looked him up and down. 'I guess some mistakes are fun doing, just once' she winked.

* * *

Sam sighed as he closed his laptop. He held his phone against his ear and continued his conversation with Bobby.

'Kirsty Gale' Bobby told him. 'She's a hunter alright, but she checks out…why?'

'Ah, nothing' Sam sighed, shaking his head. 'Dean's with her now, at a bar'

--

_Dean shut the bedroom door behind him as he kissed Kirsty, leading her over to the bed. She smirked a bit and turned gracefully to push him onto the bed._

_--_

'Yeah?' Bobby asked Sam. 'He got any chance with her?' he joked, but was curious.

--

_Dean grinned as Kirsty pulled off her jacket and then slowly crawled on to the bed and onto him. She looked down at him and licking her lips a little._

_--_

'Nah' Sam shook his head. 'None' he rolled his eyes. 'Dean's got no hope with Kirsty!' he laughed a little at the thought.

--

_Kirsty pulled Dean's shirt over his head and ran a hand down his naked chest. He kissed her as she leaned forward and then surprised her by rolling back atop of her._

'_My, how are you just so yummy?' she teased, staring at his naked chest that was now exposed clearer in the light of her beside lamp. _

_'It's a gift' he winked and leaned over her again. He kissed down Kirsty's neck while playing with her shirt buttons…_

* * *

Sam was outside with the Impala when he saw Kirsty's red car pulled up. Dean got out and then waved to her as she turned around and drove off.

'You were with Kirsty all night?' Sam raised his eyebrows, shocked.

'Yeah, so?' Dean looked slightly offended. 'Dude? What the hell are you doing to my car?!' he growled, seeing all the doors were open, including the trunk and hood.

'Relax, nothing' Sam sighed, concealing the hidden compartment in the truck again. 'I was cleaning the weapons, emptying out the rubbish and one of the things were loose near the engine'

Dean stared at him in shock. 'And you did all that because…?'

Sam shut the trunk and rolled his eyes. 'Because it needed to be done and it's past two in the afternoon'

'Yeah, so?' Dean asked again, shutting the doors.

Sam ignored him and went to the front again to check for any more leaks. 'So ah…long night?' he asked, giving a small grin.

'Yeah' Dean then for some reason didn't feel like gloating about sleeping with Kirsty, he wasn't sure how she would react. And she never appeared to be someone that would forgive such things, so he just shrugged it off.

'Yeah um, she wants some help with the whole gargoyle thing. It's immune to-'

'-Salt, iron and holy water' Sam finished his sentence. 'Yeah I know, I asked Bobby about it'

'And?' Dean questioned, staring down the front of his car, making sure Sam wasn't killing it.

'He thinks he's heard of it before, but it is very ancient. He also said to be damn careful cuz it works with demons and only high-powered ones'

'Did he say how to kill it? Kirsty said the gargoyle turns to stone during the day'

'Yeah, it does' Sam nodded and shut the hood, wiping his hands on his jeans. 'But there one way that might work' he glanced at Dean.

'The colt?' Dean guessed.

'Yeah, and tonight is a good night to hunt it' Sam added. 'Don't ask why…Bobby said so'

'I'll call Kirsty' Dean nodded and pulled out his cell phone.

Sam put the rubbish bag down as his own phone rang. He pulled it out and saw it was Bela calling. He flipped his phone open to answer it.

'Yeah?' he asked.

'Sam?' Bela's rushed voice replied instantly. 'I just heard from one of my contacts that a group of demons are looking for you and Dean' she said. 'They know about your ability'

'What?' Sam snapped, so shocked that Dean frowned at him after hanging up his call with Kirsty.

'You know about that?' Sam then whispered to Bela, turning his back on Dean.

'I saw' Bela stated. 'Back in Oklahoma' she told him and sighed. 'Look just…be careful'

'Why do you care?' Sam asked, a bit confused.

'I'm returning a favor' Bela said. 'Ciao' she then hung up suddenly.

'Sam?' Dean asked him in concern.

'Ah…Bela, she said some demons are after us…giving us a heads up' Sam shrugged.

'And…why?' Dean raised an eyebrow. 'I mean Bela's not exactly one to care so much about other people'

'I dunno, she hung up' Sam said. 'Kirsty coming tonight?'

'Yeah, she said she'll meet us at the cemetery because that's where the gargoyle is'

'Okay' Sam nodded, going back into the motel room…

* * *

'That's it' Kirsty pointed to the red-eyed gargoyle statue that was a few meters from the front gates of the local cemetery. She reached into her pocket and pulled out a flask of holy water. 'I know it's immune to this, but it wakes him up' she said at the expressions the boys were giving her. She undid the lid and splashed the holy water onto the gargoyle's face, making it's eyes glow.

The three of them watched in alarm as the gargoyle faded from grey stone to a dark brown colour and it's wings grew larger. It let out a dinosaur-like sort of sound and then flapped it's strong wings while keeping it's red-pupil eyes on them. He made a sound again and shook it's head, flexing it's clawed hands and feet. It snarled at them with his fanged mouth and then lunged at Kirsty, beating it's wings to keep itself in midair.

Kirsty dived out of the way, making the gargoyle miss her by only inches. It slid across the ground and then turned to face them again. It was only about two meters tall, but it looked like something that could to severe damage with ease.

'You okay?' Dean asked casually to Kirsty while he aimed at the gargoyle.

'Yeah' she gasped, wiping some blood off a cut on her right palm. She got up again and stood beside Sam.

The three of them got noticeably worried as they heard more wing-beating coming from behind them. They turned cautiously, seeing three smaller, black gargoyles flying right at them.

Kirsty was knocked off her feet by the nearest one while Sam struggled with another. Dean shot the third one, making it fall to the ground like a shot bird. It faded back to stone and then crumbled to dirt. Dean glanced at the large, brown one but it seemed to be watching the others. He shot Sam's gargoyle and it turned to stone and crumbled just like the other had.

'Thanks' Sam gasped, wincing a bit at a cut across his cheek from where a claw had gotten him.

Dean aimed at Kirsty's gargoyle but the brown one jumped up and with it's feet, it grabbed the colt between it's strong claw. It flew upwards into the darkness of the clouds and glow of the moon.

'YOU SON OF A BITCH!' Dean swore loudly and searched for another weapon.

Kirsty kicked the black gargoyle and it spiraled through the air and into a tree, turning to stone and then it smashed, sending pieces everywhere. While the three of them ducked the flying bits of stone, the brown gargoyle flew further and further away, clenching the colt tightly with it's feet and disappearing in to the night…_**

* * *

**_

Teaser:

**The demons are closing in…**

_'Easy there tiger' a woman grinned as she walked in front of Sam. 'We're not gonna hurt ya' she smirked, her eyes going red…like a crossroads demon's did._

**And they want Sam…**

_'I guess we got more than we bargained for…he's further advanced than we assumed' she grinned and ran a hand down Sam's face, ignoring his flinching._

**But something big…**

_'No more omens, no dry lightening…it's clean' Bobby grunted. 'Too clean'_

**Has everyone worried-**

**Even Ruby…**

_'But that's the situation, that's the reality…so DEAL WITH IT!' Ruby screamed at him_

**A search for Sam…**

_'We're wasting time here' Jo butted in. 'Ever heard the saying "shoot first, ask questions later?" Hm?' she frowned_

**A search for answers…**

_'I don't hunt for vengeance or for some sort of sick closure' Kirsty said_

**Could cost them…everything!**

'_I would stop looking for Sam if I were you'_

**_Coming soon…_**


End file.
